


Cape Elizabeth

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [SWANQUEEN, COLLEGE!AU - Partecipa all'iniziativa prompt in occasione di San Valentino del gruppo facebook "Maybe I need you"]Ma il saggio che stava studiando aveva tenuto impegnata una mente che ora era libera di vagare e correva verso Cape Elizabeth e a quell’estate [...].Emma si addormentò a fatica e neppure quando infine ci riuscì trovò sollievo, ma sognò di una lunga giornata d’estate e della brezza leggera che le accarezzava i capelli mentre giovani mani affusolate facevano lo stesso sulla sua guancia, più lievi ancora.





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno, Swen e buon San Valentino! Come state? Ho solo un paio di avvertimenti per questa storia. 
> 
> Prima di tutto, si tratta di una College!AU (ma nessuna delle due è insegnante) e potrebbero esserci delle piccole incongruenze rispetto a quello che è il sistema educativo dei college statunitensi, dal momento che tutto quello che so (o credo di sapere) deriva da film, serie tv e libri americani. Nell’insieme, comunque, il tutto è almeno verosimile (spero). 
> 
> Seconda cosa, la storia partecipa all’iniziativa prompt "Do you want to be my Valentine?" del gruppo facebook "Maybe I need you". La tripletta di prompt che ho scelto è: argento, cioccolato e biblioteca (quindi aspettatevi il ricorrere di questi tre elementi per tutta la fanfiction). 
> 
> Ok, penso di aver detto tutto, ma come sempre ho la vaga sensazione che non sia così, nel caso qualcosa non sia chiaro, chiedete pure.  
> Ci vediamo nelle NdA alla fine!  
> Buona lettura,  
> T.

  
  
PARTE I  

 

 

_It was summer when I saw your face_

_Looked like a teenage runaway_

_Oh god I never thought we'd take it that far_

_Some killer queen you are_

 

Rollercoaster, Bleachers

* * *

 

**CAPITOLO I**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emma infilò la chiave nella serratura facendola scattare, ma la porta d’ingresso della biblioteca dell’università, come sempre, rifiutò di aprirsi e la ragazza dovette darle una leggera spallata, attenta a non far traboccare la cioccolata calda con panna che aveva tra le mani, per farla ruotare sui cardini arrugginiti. Al buio, allungò la mano per cercare a tentoni sulla parete l’interruttore della luce e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando infine lo trovò. Si diresse poi verso bancone d’ingresso, dove si lasciò malamente cadere su una delle sedie girevoli. Le ruote mandarono uno stridio sinistro che la ragazza ignorò. Lavorava in quella sede della biblioteca da mesi, ormai, e aveva imparato a temere maggiormente il silenzio di quelle vecchie sale rispetto ai loro cigolii e scricchiolii e tintinnii.

Emma prese un lungo sorso della sua cioccolata e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi. Non era riuscita a riposare, quella notte, e non solo perché aveva fatto le ore piccole come d’abitudine, ma anche perché quel giovedì mattina non era un giovedì mattina qualunque: era San Valentino.

E Emma odiava San Valentino.

Si lasciò sfuggire un verso disgustato al pensiero di tutte le rose rosse che aveva visto quella mattina non appena aveva messo piede fuori dal suo appartamento. Nel tentativo di confortarsi, prese un altro sorso della sua cioccolata, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e la testa reclinata sulla sedia.

«Buongiorno! Non è forse una bella giornata, oggi?!» esclamò in quel momento una voce allegra, accompagnata dallo sbattere della porta della biblioteca che fece sussultare Emma, così che parte della cioccolata le finì sul maglione bianco.

«Ruby, dannazione!» esclamò Emma, che si era alzata in piedi di scatto e ora ammirava l’orribile macchia marrone che aveva tutta l’aria di voler rimanere sul suo maglione per l’eternità.

La nuova arrivata fece una smorfia nella sua direzione. «Scusa..?» fece, incerta.

Emma grugnì, esasperata. «No, non è una bella giornata!».

 

***

 

Ruby le aveva preso una seconda cioccolata e le aveva prestato la sua sciarpa, argento, per coprire al meglio la macchia sul suo maglione.

«E comunque c’è scritto di non portare cibo o bevande, qui dentro» le sussurrò Ruby, sedendosi dietro il bancone accanto alla collega dopo aver fatto un giro tra i tavoli destinati allo studio e alla consultazione per sincerarsi che non ci fossero problemi.

Emma, che stava registrando nel sistema della biblioteca alcuni libri appena arrivati, si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ruby era, tecnicamente, la sua supervisore e le aveva insegnato tutto quello che c’era da sapere sull’amministrazione di una biblioteca, ma avendo più o meno la stessa età e complice una condivisa passione per la birra artigianale, avevano finito ben presto per fare amicizia e, nonostante Emma si fosse sinceramente affezionata alla ragazza, le riusciva ancora difficile comprendere, men che meno accettare, quel perenne buon umore, specialmente di mattina, quando Emma riusciva a malapena a ricordare il proprio nome.

Sbadigliando, controllò l’ora nell’angolo inferiore dello schermo del computer, sospirando rassegnata quando scoprì che erano passati solo pochi minuti dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva controllata e che la sua pausa pranzo continuava a essere intollerabilmente lontana. Aveva fame, Emma. E i _pop-up_ del computer che la informavano degli sconti sulle confezioni di cioccolatini a forma di cuore per San Valentino certo non erano d’aiuto.

«Allora» riprese Ruby, sinceramente convinta che gli innumerevoli ammonimenti a fare silenzio appesi ai muri fossero destinati solo ed esclusivamente ai fruitori e non al personale della biblioteca, «qualche impegno per questa sera?»

Emma la guardò in tralice mentre sistemava la sovraccoperta de _Il canone occidentale_ di Bloom, domandandosi distrattamente se davvero ci fosse bisogno di un’altra copia di quel libro.

«Oh, andiamo. Lo so che l’irlandese che non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso ti ha chiesto di uscire» aggiunse Ruby, in tono di accusa.

«E io ho detto no» fece Emma.

«Stai scherzando?! Il poveretto passa le giornate in questa biblioteca piena di spifferi solo per poterti guardare!»

«Tra il patetico e l’inquietante, direi» commentò Emma.

Ruby scosse la testa. «E August?»

«Cosa?»

«Ancora nulla?»

Emma sbuffò. «Per l’ennesima volta, Ruby: no. Non c’è nulla tra me e August e non ci sarai mai nulla».

«Ma è sempre così gentile con te!»

«Perché siamo amici!»

«Ma è molto gentile con te!»

«Perché siamo molto amici!»

«Non ci crede nessuno, Emma. August si fa in quattro per te e per-»

«Scusate» le interruppe in quel momento una voce tagliente e quasi infastidita. Emma spostò lo sguardo da Ruby alla nuova arrivata e la fissò, confusa, per qualche istante.

Il fatto era che avrebbe potuto riconoscerla tra mille volti e anche se fossero passati mille e mille anni ancora, ma di anni ne erano passati a malapena cinque ed era uno solo il volto che aveva davanti. Era cambiata, certo, ma era lei.

« _Oh_ » fece Emma e, dall’irrigidirsi della bocca della sconosciuta in una linea sottile, fu certa di essere stata a sua volta riconosciuta e non era del tutto sicura che questo giocasse a suo favore. Emma si schiarì la voce. «Regina, giusto?»

«Sì. Ci conosciamo?» domandò la ragazza, con quanta più noncuranza riusì a simulare, stirando le labbra in un forzato e diplomatico sorriso.  

Nonostante questo, Emma si accorse che stava fingendo, ma decise di stare al gioco. «Emma Swan. Ci siamo conosciute a Cape Elizabeth qualche anno fa. Era estate».

«Giusto, Emma» rispose Regina, freddamente. «Ad ogni modo, vorrei un posto a sedere, ben illuminato, se è possibile» aggiunse poi, per stroncare ogni ulteriore tentativo di conversazione.

Emma annuì, cercando tra le schede dei posti numerati quelli che sapeva essere vicini alla vetrata più grande. In tutta onestà, non poteva avercela con Regina per il distacco e l’indifferenza che sembrava volerle riservare, nonostante li trovasse eccessivi per una che voleva far credere di non ricordarsi di lei, se non vagamente.

Dopo qualche secondo, Emma porse alla ragazza il segnaposto numero centootto. «Sai già come funz-?»

«Sì» rispose Regina, prendendo il segnaposto dalle dita dell’altra e allontanandosi per mettersi a sedere senza aggiungere altro, il rumore dei tacchi che risuonava tra gli scaffali dei libri e i soffitti alti, attirando l’attenzione della maggior parte dei presenti e rifiutandosi di lasciar andare quella di Emma. Ruby dovette darle un pugno sulla spalla per scuoterla dal suo torpore.

«Ehi!» protestò Emma, spostando su di lei lo sguardo ora colmo di risentimento. «Mi rimarrà il segno».

«Come la conosci quella? Cape Elizabeth? Che dannazione è Cape Elizabeth?»

«Una spiaggia» rispose Emma, scuotendo la testa.

«Dove?»

«Maine».

«Maine?»

«Era vicino all’ultima casa-famiglia in cui ho vissuto. Per pochi mesi, in realtà» concesse infine Emma, con un sospiro.

«Anche lei..?»

«Oh, no! Dio, no!» rispose Emma. «La sua famiglia possiede una casa, a Cape Elizabeth. Ci trascorrono i mesi estivi o almeno così facevano allora».

«Quindi eravate amiche?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, desiderosa di far cadere l’argomento nell’oblio.  

«Un po’ stronza» commentò invece Ruby.

 

***

 

«Puoi chiudere tu, Emma?» domandò Ruby quella sera, in tono supplichevole. «Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti preg-»

«Rubs» la fermò Emma, infastidita. «Che diamine! Eravamo d’accordo che avresti chiuso tu, questa sera». La ragazza controllò l’orologio. Mancavano pochi minuti alle otto e i suoi pensieri erano concentrati ormai da qualche tempo sulle lasagne surgelate che aveva acquistato già pronte qualche giorno prima. Non erano il massimo, d’accordo, ma lei era un completo disastro ai fornelli per quanto si impegnasse ogni volta e, in ogni caso, non aveva tempo.

Chiudere la biblioteca avrebbe significato dover controllare che tutto fosse in ordine, che non ci fossero oggetti dimenticati sui tavoli, che non ci fosse alcuno studioso troppo preso dal proprio lavoro per accorgersi che il sole era ormai calato, che tutti i computer e le luci fossero spenti e, in definitiva, allontanarsi dalle sue agognate lasagne.

«Lo so!» fece Ruby, prendendo le mani di Emma tra le proprie. «Prometto di chiudere io per tutta la prossima settimana!»

«Due settimane».

«Tranne il sabato».

«Rubs!»

«Ti prego, Emma, è San Valentino e ho _matchato_ con un ragazzo carin-»

«Hai _che cosa_?!» la interruppe Emma, confusa.

Ruby alzò il proprio telefono all’altezza del viso della collega. «Ho _matchato_ ».

«Che cosa accidenti significa?»

«Se avessi ascoltato il mio consiglio di scaricare quell’app di incontri di cui ti ho mandato il link infinite volte, ora lo sapresti, che cosa significa _matchare_ ».

«Non ho tempo-»

«Non hai tempo per gli appuntamenti tra il lavoro e casa e l’altro lavoro e lo studio e _bla bla bla_ » la interruppe Ruby. «La solita solfa, Em, non è questo il punto. Puoi chiudere tu, per cortesia? Solo questa volta».

Emma scosse la testa. «D’accordo» concesse infine, più che consapevole che quella non sarebbe certo stata l’ultima volta.

Ruby saltellò e l’abbracciò con un gridolino entusiasta. «Sei la migliore, davvero. A domani» la salutò.

«Togliti da me» le intimò Emma. «E mi tengo la tua sciarpa» aggiunse poi.

Ruby si limitò a sorriderle e a darle un altro breve abbraccio prima di dirigersi a passi veloci verso l’uscita.

 

***

 

Emma gemette non appena si rese conto che alla conta dei segnaposto mancava proprio quello del numero centotto. Era sicura di non aver visto Regina lasciare la biblioteca se non per brevi pause, ma una parte di lei sperava di non doverla affrontare faccia a faccia e senza testimoni. Era giovane e aveva molte responsabilità sulle proprie spalle, non poteva certo permettersi di morire per mano di Regina.

Emma controllò l’ora dal proprio telefono. Le otto e quindici minuti. Prese un respiro profondo e si diresse verso il tavolo dove sapeva avrebbe trovato la ragazza.

Si avvicinò lentamente, in silenzio. Tutta l’attenzione di Regina era diretta al libro che aveva davanti, i capelli corti che le cadevano ai lati del viso, l’estremità della penna che aveva in mano appoggiata al labbro inferiore. Emma deglutì. Erano passati cinque anni, Regina certo era cambiata, ma provocava ancora lo stesso effetto in Emma, nodo allo stomaco e battiti veloci.

Avrebbe mentito, Emma, se avesse negato di averla dimenticata.

Probabilmente sentendosi osservata, Regina alzò lo sguardo. «Sì?» domandò, tagliente.

«Stiamo chiudendo» disse Emma, lievemente imbarazzata.

«Come, prego?»

Emma infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. «La biblioteca. Sta chiudendo».

Regina controllò l’ora sul tablet acceso accanto a lei. «Capisco» disse infine, come se non solo Emma, ma l’intera istituzione universitaria le avesse fatto una gran scortesia. Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a riordinare le proprie cose.  

Emma fece per allontanarsi, così da lasciarle il tempo per sistemarsi, ma i suoi piedi non volevano saperne di sottrarla alla presenza di Regina, così prese un respiro profondo.

«Non puoi aver dimenticato Cape Elizabeth» disse infine, in tono piatto. Non era un’accusa, non era una recriminazione e non c’era scandalo nel suo tono, solo la certa affermazione di non essere l’unica a ritornare con la mente, di tanto in tanto, forse troppo spesso, a Cape Elizabeth.

Regina si schiarì la voce, ma non alzò lo sguardo dai fogli che stava riordinando. «Cape Elizabeth? No di certo, ci torniamo ogni anno come d’abitudine».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sai di cosa parlo, di-»

«Emma» la fermò Regina, alzando infine lo sguardo su di lei. «È stato molto tempo fa. Non ha più importanza. Per quanto mi riguarda, è come se non fosse mai successo».

Emma si lasciò sfuggire una risata sarcastica. «Come no, nessun rancore».

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Puoi biasimarmi?»

«Certo che no, ma-»

«Eravamo ragazzine. Non ha più importanza, non-»

«Mi dispiace!» esclamò Emma. «Mi dispiace davvero, d’accordo? Non… Regina, lo so che non te ne fai nulla delle mie scuse, ma-»

«No, infatti» tagliò corto Regina, mentre chiudeva la propria borsa. «E poi non ha più importanza, te l’ho detto».

«Stronzate» disse Emma, guardando Regina che si infilava il cappotto e la sciarpa. Si mise la borsa in spalla e tenne tra le mani il libro che stava consultando poco prima. «Ti chiedo davvero scusa, non-»

«Perché?»

«Perché ho sbagliato, non avrei dov-»

«No» la fermò Regina, il tono duro. «Perché l’hai fatto. Cape Elizabeth, perché l’hai fatto?»

Emma chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo prima di riaprirli. Lo sguardo di Regina era fisso su di lei e per un solo istante Emma pensò di raccontarle tutto quanto, di dirle la verità, perché certo quegli occhi la verità la meritavano. Solo… Emma faticava ancora, talvolta, a incrociare il proprio sguardo nello specchio e aveva come la sensazione che non sarebbe riuscita a sopportare quello di Regina, una volta che avesse saputo…

Emma sospirò, rassegnata, si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so» disse infine. «Ero giovane, ero stupida, ero-»

Regina scosse la testa. «Già. Come ho detto, non ha più importanza» ripeté, prima di avvicinarsi a Emma e porgerle il libro. «Questo è della biblioteca. Buona serata, Emma».

La ragazza prese il libro per riflesso involontario più che per scelta conscia, confusa come era dal profumo di Regina che l’aveva investita. Non l’aveva dimenticato, quel profumo. Anche se allora era mischiato all’odore di salsedine, mentre ora veniva intaccato dall’inquinamento di Boston.

Si riscosse dopo pochi secondi e inseguì Regina, che aveva percorso pochi metri. «Regina, aspetta. Mi dispiace» tentò di nuovo.

L’altra si voltò, visibilmente spazientita. «L’unica ragione per cui sono venuta in questa dannata biblioteca di questo stupido college è che Harvard non aveva il lib-»

«Frequenti Harvard?!» esclamò Emma, incapace di contenere la propria ammirazione e sorpresa, prima di scuotere la testa. Ovviamente, Regina Mills non avrebbe potuto frequentare altro se non Harvard, certo nulla a che vedere con il Boston College dove Emma era immatricolata.  

«Naturalmente» rispose Regina, come se Emma fosse la più idiota di tutti gli idioti di tutta la terra.

«Senti, sono sincera, Regina. Mi dispiace, davvero. Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ho fatto. Lascia che ti offra una cena o-»

«Una cena? Presuntuoso, Emma, non credi?»

«Un pranzo, allora! Domani! Devi finire di consultare il libro, no? E immagino non conoscerai molti posti qui intorno…»

«No, infatti» ammise Regina, squadrando Emma da capo a piedi. La ragazza tentò di sorridere.

«Solo un’ora» aggiunse, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina sospirò. «Ti farò sapere» concesse infine, prima di voltarsi e lasciare la biblioteca e Emma a passi svelti.

 

***

 

Emma aprì la porta del suo bilocale cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile.

«Fatica sprecata» le disse August dal divano su cui era seduto, una ciotola di pop-corn in mano e il finale di _Oceania_ sullo schermo.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, a mezza voce.

«Mamma!» urlò in quel momento un bambino di cinque anni, correndo verso di lei con lo spazzolino tra i denti e la bocca sporca di dentifricio alla fragola.  

«Henry!» esclamò Emma, abbassandosi perché suo figlio potesse gettarle le braccia al collo, pur rischiando di vedersi trafitta la carotide con l’estremità dello spazzolino. Tra Henry e Regina, Emma sentiva di aver scampato la morte una volta di troppo, quel San Valentino.

«Perché non sei a dormire, eh?» domandò poi Emma, allontanandosi da Henry quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «È tardi. Non te l’ha detto, zio August, che è tardi?»

«Ehi, non hai idea di quanto abbia dovuto contrattare per convincerlo ad andare a lavarsi i denti. È testardo quanto te» intervenne August risentito.

«Ma mi mancavi. Voglio che mi dai tu la buonanotte per ultima» disse Henry, sbiascicando enormemente a causa dello spazzolino ancora pendente dalla sua bocca.

Emma sospirò. «Per questa volta passi, ragazzino. Ma quando zio August ti dice di andare a dormire, tu gli dai retta. D’accordo?»

Henry si mostrò dubbioso e guardò in alto, cercando disperatamente nella propria testolina una via di fuga, ma, non trovandola, si vide costretto ad annuire.

«Bravo» gli disse Emma, prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. «E ora va’ a finire di lavarti i denti, su».

Senza un’altra parola, il bambino corse di nuovo verso il piccolo bagno e, dalla porta aperta, Emma lo vide salire sullo sgabellino di legno sistemato davanti al lavandino perché Henry potesse raggiungerlo da solo.

Emma lasciò la propria borsa a terra, subito seguita dalla sua giacca, prima di lasciarsi cadere sul divano accanto ad August. «Scusa se ho fatto tardi. Ruby mi ha costretta a chiudere di nuovo. Ha _netchato_ o qualcosa del genere con non so chi».

August la guardò confuso per qualche secondo. « _Matchato_ , Emma. Ha _matchato_. Cosa che avresti potuto fare anche tu con qualcuno, questa sera, se avessi scaricato-»

«Sì, sì, d’accordo, continua a non interessarmi e in ogni caso non ho tempo, lo sai. Tu, piuttosto, nessun programma per San Valentino?»

August si strinse nelle spalle. «Lo stesso di ogni anno, lo sai».

«Torni a casa con una cliente del _White Rabbit_?»

August le fece l’occhiolino. «Mi conosci bene, Em».

Emma scosse la testa. «Grazie per aver guardato Henry dopo scuola anche oggi. Sei sicuro che non sia un problema? Lavori tutta la notte e di giorno devi pur ripos-»

«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo» la interruppe August. «Te l’avevo detto, che per te e Henry ci sarei sempre stato» aggiunse, mentre si alzava dal divano per infilarsi la giacca e gli stivali.

Emma annuì. «Sì, ma-»

«E non hai idea di quanto riesca a rimorchiare parlando di come lo zio August voglia bene al suo nipotino Henry. E come si sciolgono nel vedere le foto di quegli occhi-»

«August!» esclamò Emma, indignata. «Usi le foto di mio figlio per rimorchiare?!»

August si strinse nelle spalle, il casco della motocicletta sottobraccio e un sorriso innocente in volto. «Buonanotte, Henry!» urlò, prima di raggiungere velocemente la porta d’ingresso.

Il cuscino che Emma gli tirò cozzò con un tonfo sordo contro la liscia superficie di legno.

 

***

 

Emma sospirò di sollievo non appena si stese per dormire sul divano-letto del salotto. Nonostante la borsa di studio che copriva buona parte delle spese del college, il lavoro come barista al White Rabbit nel weekend, lo stesso locale in cui lavorava August a tempo pieno, e ora il lavoro come bibliotecaria, Emma riusciva a malapena a coprire le spese di piccolo bilocale nel quartiere di Alliston e aveva lasciato senza esitazioni l’unica camera da letto disponibile a Henry. Lei non aveva mai avuto una stanza tutta sua crescendo, ma era decisa a fare in modo che le cose fossero diverse per suo figlio. E poi Emma vedeva solo vantaggi nell’avere cucina e letto nella stessa stanza, soprattutto quando rimaneva sveglia a studiare fino a tardi, come quella sera, e si sosteneva con caffè e pop-corn.

Controllò di aver impostato correttamente la sveglia per la mattina seguente, così da avere tempo di preparare la colazione per Henry e accompagnarlo a scuola prima di correre alla biblioteca, poi si tirò le coperte fino al naso e chiuse gli occhi.

E fu il viso di Regina a comparirle nella mente.

Non che fosse stato facile non pensare a lei dopo aver messo a letto Henry e avergli letto una storia della buonanotte, ma il saggio che stava studiando aveva tenuto impegnata una mente che ora era libera di vagare e correva verso Cape Elizabeth e a quell’estate, quando Regina aveva diciassette anni e un cappello di paglia con un nastro bianco a ripararle il viso dal sole.

Portava quel cappello anche l’ultima volta che Emma l’aveva vista, da lontano.

E si era convinta che non l’avrebbe vista mai più.

Emma nascose il viso nel cuscino.

Si addormentò a fatica e neppure quando infine ci riuscì trovò sollievo, ma sognò di una lunga giornata d’estate e della brezza leggera che le accarezzava i capelli mentre giovani mani affusolate facevano lo stesso sulla sua guancia, più lievi ancora.

 

***

 

_Emma lanciò un sasso nell’oceano, con rabbia._

_Il sole stava tramontando alle sue spalle e probabilmente avrebbe fatto meglio a rientrare prima che Ingrid si arrabbiasse, finendo poi con il mandarla a letto senza cena. Non che Emma avesse fame, beninteso._

_Lanciò un altro sasso nell’acqua e grugnì di frustrazione._

_Stupido Neal._

_E stupida Emma, che si era fidata di lui._

_Era seduta su quella spiaggia di ciottoli da ore ormai. E non si sarebbe nemmeno accorta del passare del tempo se non fosse stato per l’allungarsi sul terreno dell’ombra del faro che la sovrastava. I brividi che le percorrevano la schiena la informarono anche che la temperatura doveva essersi abbassata drasticamente, ma Emma non vi badò._

_Cosa aveva importanza, d’altronde?_

_Nulla sarebbe mai cambiato._

_Non aveva importanza il numero delle volte in cui aveva provato ad andarsene, a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, gli orfanotrofi e le case-famiglia e le innumerevoli mani senza amore che nel corso degli anni si erano occupate di lei. Alla fine, era sempre la stessa storia, quella che era iniziata sul ciglio della strada il giorno della sua nascita._

_Emma veniva abbandonata, lasciata andare. Sola._

_Neal era solo l’ultimo._

_Emma lanciò un altro sasso nell’oceano._

_Si sarebbe perso, quel sasso, così come si erano perse tutte le promesse che le aveva fatto Neal quella notte, quando, insieme, erano sgattaiolati fuori dalla casa di Ingrid e si erano stesi sull’erba umida ad osservare le stelle. Presto avrebbe raggiunto la maggiore età, Neal, si trattava solo di pochi giorni. E avrebbe lasciato quella casa-famiglia, già, e avrebbe portato Emma con sé. Si tenevano le mani, le dita intrecciate, mentre sognavano Phoenix o forse Tallahassee. Emma non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma le piaceva, l’idea di Tallahassee._

_Ma quando il giorno del compleanno di Neal era arrivato, e Emma si era svegliata con una stretta allo stomaco, lui se ne era già andato._

_Senza di lei._

_Ingrid non aveva voluto darle di spiegazioni e insisteva nel dire che non vi erano spiegazioni da dare._

_Neal aveva voluto andarsene e lei non avrebbe potuto trattenerlo._

_Emma aveva preso a pugni il petto di Ingrid, che aveva sopportato in silenzio._

_Un nuovo sasso cadde nell’oceano._

_Era passata una settimana, ormai. E Emma sapeva che Neal non sarebbe più tornato indietro._

_Si alzò, infine e lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla cima del faro che dominava la costa di Cape Elizabeth. Ma non si accorse della ragazza che stava ai suoi piedi e la osservava, con un capello di paglia dal nastro bianco a nasconderle il viso._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi! Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui, spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! 
> 
> Si tratta di una long, ma ancora non so esattamente quanti capitoli saranno. Immagino una decina, ma ve lo dirò con certezza più avanti! 
> 
> Dal momento che è San Valentino, questo primo capitolo l’ho pubblicato oggi, che è giovedì, ma, per amore delle tradizioni, dalla prossima settimana il giorno di pubblicazione sarà il venerdì. 
> 
> Grazie ancora per aver letto, un abbraccio,  
> T. 💚


	2. Capitolo II

L’auto si fermò davanti all’ingresso principale del _Gold String_ e Regina attese che le aprissero la portiera prima di scendere.

«Grazie, Graham» disse distrattamente al suo abituale autista, mentre già l’aria fredda della sera di Boston si infilava tra le pieghe del suo cappotto.

Regina passò attraverso le grandi porte d’ingresso girevoli, ignorando i cenni di saluto dei _concierges_ e attraversando la hall a passo spedito per raggiungere direttamente l’ascensore privato che portava all’appartamento all’ultimo piano dell’edificio, dove risiedeva durante l’anno accademico. Il _Gold String,_ uno dei più rinomati hotel di Boston, era di proprietà del più stretto partner d’affari di sua madre, il signor Gold, nonché padrino di Regina. I loro rapporti non erano mai stati affettuosi, nemmeno quando era stata bambina, ma Regina aveva sempre subito il fascino del potere che sembrava irradiare dall’uomo, per certi aspetti molto simile a quello di sua madre. Da entrambi Regina, così come sua sorella Zelena, aveva sempre cercato un’approvazione che sembrava destinata a non arrivare mai e, nonostante le sorelle Mills fossero ormai abbastanza grandi per rendersi conto delle manipolazioni psicologiche cui erano state sottoposte, non era raro che vi cadessero ancora, di tanto in tanto. Come quando le avevano convinte che risiedere al _Gold String_ durante i loro anni universitari ad Harvard sarebbe stato nel migliore dei loro interessi e non si erano rese conto che non era altro che un ulteriore laccio stretto intorno ai loro polsi, per meglio tenerle sotto controllo.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli, stancamente. Con un familiare _din_ l’ascensore si aprì su un piccolo pianerottolo su cui si affacciavano due porte e Regina infilò la chiave nella 10/B.

«Zelena?» chiamò, non appena entrò nell’appartamento. Si tolse il cappotto e lo appese per poi sfilare le decolté nere dalla suola rossa con un sospiro di sollievo. Percorse il corridoio fino al soggiorno, dove un’ampia vetrata permetteva di godere della vista sul parco di Boston dall’altro lato della strada.

«Zelena?» chiamò di nuovo Regina. «Sono tornata!» aggiunse, fermandosi di fronte all’armadietto dei vini e scegliendo una bottiglia di _Moët et Chandon_ di cui versò una generosa quantità nel bicchiere. Sua madre l’avrebbe certo criticata se fosse stata lì, ma Cora non era a Boston, no?

Regina bevve un lungo sorso.

No, a Boston però c’era Emma Swan.

Regina scosse la testa, muovendo passi veloci fino al divano, dove si sedette, stendendo le gambe.

«Sorellina?» la chiamò Zelena, comparendo in quel momento dall’altro lato della stanza. Aveva il viso coperto da una maschera d’argilla verde, i capelli raccolti dietro la testa, il corpo avvolto in un morbido accappatoio.

Regina la guardò contrariata. «Non avevi lezione, oggi?»

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «Non avevo voglia di andarci».

«Zelena, non puo-»

«Oh, ti prego, risparmiami» tagliò corto sua sorella, andando a versarsi a sua volta un bicchiere di vino, «dovresti provare a rilassarti anche tu, ogni tanto, sai? Se continui così avrai più rughe di nostra madre nel giro di pochi anni. E cosa è quella faccia lunga, oggi?»

«Niente» rispose Regina, finendo il suo bicchiere di vino. Voleva bene a sua sorella, ma questo non le impediva di considerarla insopportabile la maggior parte del tempo.

Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non che mi interessi davvero, ad ogni modo» disse, prima di tornare nella sua stanza.

Regina decise di ignorarla. Appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul basso tavolino da salotto per poi sistemarsi più comodamente sui cuscini del divano. Prese il telefono dalla tasca del blazer che indossava così da poter spegnere le lampade della sala senza doversi alzare e diede il comando per l’accensione del camino elettrico davanti a lei, il cui artificiale baluginare divenne l’unica fonte di luce.

Considerò per un momento l’idea di chiamare la cucina dell’hotel per farsi preparare qualcosa per cena, ma sapeva di non avere fame e qualsiasi cosa avesse ordinato sarebbe andata sprecata. Abbandonò il telefono sul cuscino accanto a lei e sospirò.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto riguardare gli appunti e le annotazioni presi durante quella lunga giornata di studio, ma la sua mente continuava a incagliarsi sul viso di Emma.

Era cambiata, dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista. I suoi lineamenti si erano fatti più definiti, meno infantili, le labbra più piene e gli zigomi più pronunciati e, per questo, non l’aveva riconosciuta subito, nonostante uno strano agitarsi della sua anima avrebbe dovuto renderla più cauta nell’avvicinarsi a quella biblioteca e al suo banco d’ingresso, dove due ragazze stavano parlando. Era stato solo quando gli occhi verdi di Emma si erano posati su di lei che Regina si era sentita portare lontano, sulla spiaggia di un’estate passata.

Da anni, ormai, si era imposta di non pensare a Emma e l’autodisciplina di Regina era stata tanto ferrea che nemmeno passare accanto al faro di Cape Elizabeth, quando vi tornava con la sua famiglia per i mesi estivi, riusciva a riportarle nella mente il viso di lei. Rivederla, quel giorno, le aveva fatto perdere ogni risolutezza e, per le interminabili ore successive, concentrarsi per Regina era stato uno sforzo immane e i ricordi di Emma, il suo viso e la sua voce e i suoi baci, erano riaffiorati all’improvviso e sembravano voler porre rimedio a quei cinque anni di forzato oblio.

Regina strinse le mani a pugno, le unghie dallo smalto rosso lasciarono il segno sulla sua pelle. Era furiosa, Regina. Era furiosa con Emma ed era furiosa con sé stessa e non solo perché una piccola parte di lei, che subito metteva a tacere e soffocava, era felice di essere costretta a tornare in quella dannatissima biblioteca per poter concludere la sua ricerca. Il fatto era che, nonostante tutti quegli anni, Regina voleva ancora sapere _perché_. Voleva sapere perché Emma se ne fosse andata così, da Cape Elizabeth e dalla sua vita, senza dirle nulla, senza cercarla, senza voltarsi indietro per vedere il dolore che si lasciava alle spalle. E faceva ancora male, per quanto Regina si ostinasse a negarlo persino a sé stessa. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di cacciare l’irritazione che ribolliva nel petto, l’ostilità verso Emma e la frustrazione di _non sapere_.

Ed era bastato riconoscere Emma in quella ragazza della biblioteca per far riemergere nella sua anima tutte le risposte che Regina aveva dato all’incessante _perché?_ che l’aveva tormentata in passato. C’era stata una speranza timida, all’inizio, che Emma se ne fosse andata perché costretta, magari in un’altra casa-famiglia. Ma con il trascorrere dei giorni e senza notizie da parte della ragazza, Regina aveva capito che il _perché_ che cercava doveva essere un altro. Emma non aveva nemmeno provato a contattare Regina e tutti gli sforzi fatti da Regina erano caduti nel buio e nel nulla.

E allora per Regina era stato chiaro che Emma se ne era andata perché non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con Regina e non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con Regina perché si era stancata di Regina e si era stancata di Regina perché, oh, sua madre aveva ragione, Regina non era nulla di speciale e Regina non era nulla di speciale perché Regina non valeva nulla e Regina non valeva nulla perché tutti i suoi sforzi per essere di più, per migliorarsi, non erano mai abbastanza e non era mai abbastanza perché-

Ed era un turbine che trascinava Regina in un abisso nero e le stringeva il petto minacciando di soffocarla. E vi era scivolata di nuovo quel pomeriggio, Regina, come Alice che cade nella tana del Bianconiglio e cade e cade e cade e non vi sono appigli che reggano.

Si addormentò sul divano del salotto, un sapore metallico in bocca a causa del piccolo taglio che si era aperta nella guancia, dove si era morsa ripetutamente per un tic nervoso, e dormì un sonno agitato fino a quando i primi raggi di sole non la svegliarono, entrando violenti attraverso le vetrate che davano sul parco di Boston.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina sentì passi veloci affrettarsi nella sua direzione e controllò il proprio orologio, un’espressione infastidita in volto. I passi si fermarono all’improvviso e Regina sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi spalancati di Emma, la bocca aperta per lo stupore e un bicchiere di plastica in mano.

«Ehi» riuscì a dire infine la ragazza, con un soffio di fiato.

I muscoli di Regina si irrigidirono. «Hai intenzione di stare lì impalata aggravando il ritardo nell’apertura di questa dannata biblioteca?».

«Non sono in ritardo!» protestò Emma, che tuttavia sembrò riscuotersi e si avvicinò alla porta della biblioteca e infilò le chiavi nella serratura. Regina fece un passo indietro, incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Dovrebbe già essere aperta da due minuti» le fece notare.

«Due minuti non sono ritardo, Regina!» rispose Emma, mentre spingeva con forza la porta che si ostinava a rimanere chiusa e fu infine necessaria una leggera spallata da parte di Emma perché si aprisse.

Regina si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a seguire Emma nella biblioteca, dove le luci si stavano accedendo. Osservò Emma togliersi la giacca dietro il bancone, posare la tazza di cioccolata e accendere il computer prima che i suoi occhi si posassero nuovamente su Regina.

«Sei tornata» disse infine Emma.

«Non avevo altra scelta» rispose Regina, acidamente. «Il posto di ieri andrà bene».

Emma annuì, cercando il segnaposto. «Per quanto il riguarda il pranzo…»

«D’accordo».

La scatola che conteneva i segnaposto cadde a terra con un rumore assordante che riverberò in tutta la biblioteca.

«Cosa?» disse Emma, gli occhi fissi su Regina, la voce insicura.

«Se sei sempre così maldestra, non mi stupisce che ieri tu ti sia rovesciata addosso della cioccolata».

«Cosa?! La sciarpa- Come-» disse di nuovo Emma, poi scosse la testa. «Non ha importanza, ora. Il pranzo. Davvero verrai a pranzo con me?»

«Un’ora, non un minuto di più» confermò Regina. «A una condizione».

Emma le fece cenno di proseguire.

«Voglio sapere perché te ne sei andata senza dirmi nulla» disse Regina.

Le spalle di Emma si abbassarono. «Regina…» iniziò, poi si morse il labbro inferiore, prese un respiro profondo. «D’accordo»

«Bene, allora» fece Regina, solo una lieve nota di sorpresa.

Sul volto di Emma comparve all’istante un sorriso che Regina non ricambiò. «Vorrei il mio segnaposto, ora» disse invece.

«Oh, giusto».

Emma si chinò a terra e raccolse la scatola con i segnaposto, che avevano finito con il mischiarsi gli uni con gli altri. Nonostante l’agitazione provocata dalla prospettiva di uscire a pranzo con Regina, riuscì a trovare il numero centootto in pochi secondi e lo porse all’altra.

«Grazie».

«A dopo».

Regina rispose solo con un cenno del capo.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina sentì dei passi avvicinarsi. I posti accanto a lei erano ancora vuoti e solo pochi studenti erano entrati nella biblioteca quella mattina. Non alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo fino a quando non si accorse che i passi dovevano essersi fermati proprio davanti a lei.

«Emma» disse infine. «Hai intenzione di dire qualcosa o..?»

«Non volevo disturbarti» rispose la ragazza, infilando le mani nella tasca del cappotto. «Quando sei pronta possiamo andare. A pranzo. Se ancora vuoi».

Regina si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e la osservò per qualche secondo. Infine, sospirò. «Un’ora».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma annuì.

 

 

***

 

 

«E così questo è il meglio che il Boston College possa offrire?» commentò Regina, guardandosi intorno. Era seduta su un vecchio e scricchiolante divanetto rosso, la gommapiuma giallognola qua e là visibile a causa degli strappi nel rivestimento di finta pelle.

Seduta di fronte a lei, Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «L’arredamento è un po’ datato, d’accordo, ma la cucina di Granny è la migliore dell’intera Boston».

Regina non replicò, ma lasciò che la propria espressione dubbiosa parlasse per lei. Le braccia incrociate al petto, l’irritazione nel suo petto che cresceva ogni secondo, esacerbata dal fastidioso tamburellare delle dita di Emma sul tavolo di metallo.

Considerò l’idea di allontanarsi, dire a Emma di andarsene al diavolo, lei e Cape Elizabeth e le sue stupide ragioni, ma Regina non riusciva a convincersi che, in fondo, non era così importante portare di nuovo alla luce tutta quella vicenda. Era stata un’estate soltanto, questo era vero, ma nulla da quel momento aveva avuto per Regina la stessa importanza, la stessa fatalità come il tempo trascorso con Emma. Ed era, la loro, una questione in sospeso, che Regina aveva bisogno di chiudere, una volta per tutte. Avrebbe sentito ciò che Emma aveva da dirle, avrebbe riversato su Emma tutta la propria sofferenza e la propria umiliazione, l’avrebbe colpita là dove sapeva che le avrebbe fatto più male e poi ciascuna avrebbe proseguito lungo la propria strada.

Innervosita, Regina stava per chiederle non così dolcemente di darci un taglio con tutto quel tamburellare, quando una donna dai cotonati capelli grigi si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere il loro ordine. Lei e Emma si salutarono con familiarità e Regina ascoltò la ragazza rispondere che sì, certo, Ruby e August e un certo Henry stavano tutti bene, il tono allegro nonostante un leggero disagio che Regina non riuscì a interpretare si dipinse sul volto della ragazza.

Dalla conversazione, Regina intuì che Ruby doveva essere la collega di Emma, mentre certo August doveva essere lo stesso ragazzo dinoccolato e dagli occhi chiari che aveva conosciuto a Cape Elizabeth cinque anni prima. Non ricordava alcun Henry nella vita di Emma.

«E alla tua amica cosa porto?» domandò infine la donna, rivolgendosi a Regina, la penna pronta a segnare il suo ordine sul taccuino.

«Un’insalata di pollo e dell’acqua naturale, per cortesia».

Granny annuì e si allontanò dal tavolo dopo aver raccolto i loro menù. Fu solo allora che Regina riportò il proprio sguardo su Emma, le cui dita avevano smesso di tamburellare sul tavolo, ma la gamba sotto il tavolo aveva iniziato a muoversi freneticamente su e giù. Evitava lo sguardo di Regina e sembrava terribilmente interessata a qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo fuori dalla finestra.

Regina scosse la testa e decise di riservarle lo stesso trattamento di silenzio.

 

 

***

 

 

«Dunque» esordì Regina, una volta finita la propria insalata e controllando il proprio orologio. Mancava circa un quarto d’ora al tempo che aveva detto avrebbe concesso a Emma. La ragazza aveva finito già da tempo il proprio toast al formaggio, ma non aveva più detto parola da quando avevano ordinato il proprio pranzo e Regina aveva fatto lo stesso.

«Credo sia ora che tu mi dia una spiegazione, Emma».

Gli occhi verdi della ragazza scattarono, legandosi a quelli di Regina, che sostenne lo sguardo di Emma nonostante il suo cuore avesse aumentato i propri battiti e certo era tutta colpa di quelle sere d’estate in cui si era persa negli occhi di Emma, dimentica persino delle stelle nel cielo che mai avrebbero potuto competere.

La ragazza annuì, l’espressione grave, prese un respiro profondo. La gamba sotto il tavolo, si accorse Regina, ricominciò a saltellare.

«Non-» iniziò Emma, ma subito dovette interrompersi, inspirare a fondo e riprendere. «D’accordo. Allora, devi sapere che non volevo andarmene. Non… Non volevo lasciare… te».

Regina scosse la testa, incredula, le fece segno di proseguire.

«Ma non ho avuto molta scelta. O, meglio, credevo di non averne. È successa una cosa e… Ero giovane e non sapevo cosa fare».

«Questa non è una spiegazione, Emma. Perché te ne sei andata?»

Emma deglutì, scosse la testa, si morse il labbro inferiore. «Per Henry».

«Henry?» domandò Regina, confusa. «Chi è Henry?»

E, per la prima volta da quando aveva rivisto Emma, il viso della ragazza divenne espressione di una tale bellezza da colpire Regina con forza, strappandole l’aria dai polmoni. Il verde dei suoi occhi si era riempito di un amore tale che Regina non sarebbe mai stata in grado di quantificare, se non come infinito, assoluto, in tutto e per tutto disinteressato, puro e sincero e così totalizzante che era chiaro che Emma sarebbe stata disposta a sacrificare ogni parte di sé per il destinatario di quell’amore soltanto.

E Regina si odiò, disgustata da sé stessa nel riconoscere in sé un desiderio improvviso, appena sbocciato, di essere amata nel modo in cui Emma sapeva amare.

Emma, che le stava sorridendo dall’altro lato del tavolo, insicura ed esitante, forse, ma la gamba sotto il tavolo aveva smesso di muoversi. «Henry è mio figlio» rispose infine, stringendosi nelle spalle. «È il motivo per cui ho dovuto lasciare Cape Elizabeth e Ingrid e… te. Non volevo lasciarti, non avrei mai voluto lasciare te e credevo che mai lo avrei fatto, che avremmo trovato un modo per…» Emma lasciò cadere la frase nel vuoto, un gesto vago con la mano.

Il cuore di Regina doleva. «Hai un figlio?» riuscì solo a dire, con un soffio di voce.

Emma annuì. «Sì».

Regina rimase in silenzio e osservò la ragazza davanti a lei. «Sei la mamma di… Henry» disse infine e non era una domanda, quanto il tentativo di comprendere, esattamente, la situazione.

Per quante spiegazioni Regina si fosse data riguardo il suo passato con Emma, quella non era mai stata nemmeno un’ipotesi.

«August è…?»

«Oh, no» rispose immediatamente Emma. «August è solo lo zio divertente e ho recentemente scoperto che usa mio figlio per rimorchiare, ma… senza di lui, non so come farei».

Regina annuì. «Come..?»

Emma la guardò confusa, non riuscendo a intuire la domanda dell’altra. «Cosa?»

«Come è successo? Voglio dire… Mentre noi… Tu ed io… Insomma-»

«Non ti ho tradita, Regina».

E il sollievo che quelle poche parole provocarono nell’animo di Regina fu evidente nel sospiro che si lasciò sfuggire.

«Neal» aggiunse Emma. «Ti avevo parlato di… Neal».

Regina annuì. «Perché non mi hai detto di Henry? Perché non mi hai… cercata?»

«E poi? _Ehi, ci conosciamo da poco, ma cosa ne dici di essere l’altra madre di mio figlio_?»

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli per poi appoggiarla sul tavolo. «No, ma… Avresti potuto dirmelo».

«Noi, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra di noi, doveva finire. E forse sarebbe finita in ogni caso, l’estate non dura per sempre. Questo era solo il modo più… semplice» ammise Emma, evitando lo sguardo dell’altra.

«Più semplice? Per te, certo. Ero convita fosse colpa mia, Emma, che avessi sbagliato qualcosa, che io fossi sbagliata, che-»

«Lo so» la interruppe Emma, afferrandole istintivamente la mano e Regina trattenne il respiro, ma non mosse la propria. «E per questo mi dispiace, Regina, mi dispiace terribilmente perché non ho pensato minimamente a… Non ho pensato alle conseguenze per te. Ma in quel momento dovevo pensare a Henry ed ero solo un’orfana e-» Emma smise di parlare all’improvviso, strinse la mano di Regina, che annuì.

«Immagino che tu abbia ragione. Sarebbe dovuta finire in ogni caso, prima o poi» ammise infine, evitando lo sguardo di Emma e preferendo tenerlo puntato sulle loro mani. La presa della ragazza si rafforzò.

«Mi dispiace, Regina».

«Lo hai già detto».

«Credi che… Credi che riuscirai a perdonarmi?» indagò Emma, titubante.

Gli occhi di Regina si alzarono su di lei, all’improvviso. «Perché ci tieni così tanto?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Ci tengo e basta».

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, ripensando all’amore che aveva visto sul volto di Emma alla sola menzione di Henry. «Devi essere una madre fantastica, Emma».

La ragazza arrossì. «Provo a fare del mio meglio».

Regina annuì. «D’accordo» concesse infine, con un respiro.

«D’accordo? Nel senso che…?»

«Nel senso che non ti voglio uccidere».

«Beh, è un inizio, almeno».

«Inizio?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì, potremmo… Ecco, essere amiche».

«Vuoi essere mia _amica?_ »

Emma non rispose, indicò con il mento l’orologio appeso alle spalle di Regina. «La nostra ora è scaduta cinque minuti fa, eppure sei ancora qui. Un pranzo con me non deve essere stato poi così spiacevole».

«Non sono maleducata, non interrompo le persone mentre parlano» rispose Regina. «E d’altro canto ho una lunga bibliografia da consultare e non sono così contraria a questa insalata».

Emma le sorrise e ottenne, infine, che l’angolo della bocca di Regina si sollevasse appena verso l’alto.

 

 

***

 

 

_Il vento soffiava più forte del solito, quel pomeriggio, ma Regina non voleva rinunciare alla sua quotidiana passeggiata al tramonto, desiderosa di stare quanto più possibile lontano da sua madre e da sua sorella._

_Seguì il percorso abituale, i familiari sentieri che l’avrebbero condotta fino al faro e poi ritorno seguendo le curve della costa. Camminava piano, godendosi il profumo di salsedine e i raggi del sole che iniziava a declinare e le scaldavano la pelle. D’abitudine, non si fermava mai nei pressi del faro, ma quel giorno lo fece, scandagliando con lo sguardo la costa sassosa._

_La vide, infine._

_Non conosceva il suo nome e non l’aveva mai vista a Cape Elizabeth prima del giorno precedente, ma seduta su grande masso c’era la ragazza dai capelli biondi e lo sguardo torvo rivolto all’oceano._

_Regina non aveva idea di cosa la tormentasse, non sapeva nulla di lei, ma la sua comparsa era stata un piacevole imprevisto nella sua noiosa quotidianità fatta sempre dagli stessi volti, dalle stesse persone, degli stessi luoghi che sembravano immuni al passaggio del tempo._

_Considerò l’idea di avvicinarsi, chiederle quale fosse il suo nome magari, quando una folata di vento particolarmente irruenta le strappò il cappello di paglia con il nastro bianco dalla testa. Regina allungò la mano per prenderlo, ma non fu abbastanza veloce e il cappello venne spinto in direzione della costa, dove cadde su un masso vicino al limite dell’acqua._

_«Oh, dannazione» esclamò Regina esasperata. E dovette dirlo a voce più alta di quanto avrebbe voluto perché la ragazza alzò lo sguardo e si accorse di lei. L’espressione confusa, quasi irritata che vi vide fu però subito sostituita da qualcosa di diverso, che Regina non riuscì a interpretare._

_Con agilità, la ragazza si alzò dal masso su cui era seduta e saltando su quello vicino e quello vicino ancora, raggiunse infine quello su cui era caduto il cappello di Regina e lo raccolse. Si fermò un secondo appena per sorriderle, prima di riprendere a saltare di sasso in sasso e poi risalire il terreno scosceso per raggiungere il faro._

_«Ehi» disse infine, quando fu davanti a Regina, il respiro appena ansimante. «Credo sia tuo, questo» disse, porgendole il cappello._

_Regina lo prese, sfiorò le dita della ragazza, entrambe arrossirono._

_«Grazie» riuscì a dire soltanto, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal verde degli occhi dell’altra, che scosse la testa._

_«Di nulla. Mi chiamo Emma, comunque»._

_«Regina»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì, Swen 💚
> 
> Immagino abbiate riconosciuto una piccola ripresa della 01x01 («You are Henry’s birth mother?»/«Hi»), poi abbiamo Emma con «Noi, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra di noi, doveva finire» (01x21, Emma: «I think that this, whatever is between us needs to end») e infine in «Nel senso che non ti voglio uccidere» / «Beh, è un inizio, almeno» / […] «Vuoi essere mia amica?» riecheggia la conversazione nella cripta di Regina tra Emma e Regina nella 04x05 (quella del «I don’t know… Unique or maybe even special» per intenderci). 
> 
> Sono abbastanza sicura che non ve ne siano altre e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto,   
> a venerdì,   
> T. 💚


	3. Capitolo III

La bottiglia con cui August stava riempiendo gli shot allineati sul bancone per poco non sfuggì alla sua presa. Gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore, il ragazzo si voltò verso Emma, appoggiata al bancone in quei minuti di relativa calma. Il _White Rabbit_ era gremito di voci e odori come ogni fine settimana e per quanto servire al bancone fosse un lavoro pesante e la lontananza da Henry spezzasse il cuore di Emma, le mance che riceveva in una singola serata bastavano da sole a coprire la spesa di un’intera settimana.

«Em!» gridò August, sovrastando il tintinnare di bicchierini e lo schiamazzare dei ragazzi che aveva appena servito. « _Quella_ Regina?! _Regina Mills?_ ».

Emma annuì.

«Sei uscita a pranzo con Regina Mills» ripeté August, incredulo. «La _Regina_ di Cape Elizabeth».

«Sì» confermò Emma, per l’ennesima volta.

«Regina Mills di Cape Elizabeth che hai incontrato casualmente e che ora studia ad Harvard, ma che aveva bisogno di un libro che solo il Boston College ha».

«Sì» disse di nuovo Emma, iniziando ad essere esasperata dall’amico.

«E le hai detto di Henry» continuò il ragazzo.

Emma annuì, prima di rivolgere la propria attenzione a un cliente che si era avvicinato al bancone chiedendo una birra. August attese che Emma lo servisse prima di riprendere a parlare.

«E le hai detto che è figlio di Neal».

«August, c’ero anche io quando ho detto tutte queste cose a Regina, non c’è bisogno che tu me le ripeta».

August sospirò e scosse la testa. «Tutto questo è… Voglio dire, quante possibilità c’erano che tu e Regina vi incontraste nuovamente dopo tutti questi anni?»

«Poche, immagino».

«E lo dici così, come se non avesse alcun significato?»

Emma lo guardò, confusa.

«Deve voler dire qualcosa!» insistette August. «Devi averlo pensato anche tu, Em! L’universo è troppo pigro per le coincidenze né le persone che entrano nella nostra vita lo fanno casualmente. Pensa cosa può voler dire che, contro ogni reale aspettativa, persino contro ogni più rosea speranza, tu e Regina vi siate incontrate di nuovo. A chilometri di distanza da Cape Elizabeth, tutto per colpa di un libro qualsiasi. E, come se non bastasse, Regina accetta di venire a pranzo con te?! D’accordo eravate giovani, ma di certo devi averle spezzato il cuore, Emma, andandotene così, senza dirle niente e… Sì, insomma, lo sai. L’altra cosa».

Emma stirò le labbra in una linea sottile e si strinse nelle spalle, evitando all’improvviso lo sguardo di August.

«Ad ogni modo, questa notte mi sembra infinita» commentò Emma, fingendo noncuranza. «Spero che Henry non abbia convinto di nuovo Mary Margaret a stare sveglio fino a tardi, è una vicina fantastica, ma non riesce a dire no a-»

«Oh, mio Dio» la interruppe August, gli occhi spalancati, una mano a coprirsi la bocca spalancata per l’incredulità. «Non lo sa».

Emma continuò a evitare il suo sguardo. «Certo che sa di Henry, ti ho appena detto di-»

«No, no, no, no, non parlo di Henry. Parlo dell’altra cosa».

Emma si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «No, non credo lo sappia».

«Emma» fece August, una nota di avvertimento nella voce. «Pessima mossa. Lo verrà certo a sapere. E ricordo che Regina non ha esattamente un carattere amabile».

La ragazza lo guardò in cagnesco. «Non c’è stata occasione per-»

«Oh, ma per favore, Em, non prendermi per il culo» la interruppe August. «C’è stata occasione, hai volontariamente omesso un particolare per nulla irrilevante!»

«Non sapevo come dirglielo! E poi non è stata _quella_ la ragione per cui me ne sono andata e lo sai benissimo» ribatté Emma, frustata e più che consapevole August aveva ragione sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto dire a Regina tutta la verità.

August scosse la testa con disapprovazione, ma decise di lasciar cadere la questione almeno per il momento: «Non solo l’universo ama prenderti per il culo, ma tu gli dai pure una mano a farlo, Em».

 

 

***

 

 

Regina posò il bicchiere vuoto di champagne su un tavolino addossato alla parete, guardandosi intorno annoiata. Era stata trascinata a quella stupida festa di compleanno di un qualche ricco investitore, e filantropo solo per senso di colpa, da sua sorella Zelena, che trovava sempre il modo di mettersi al centro dell’attenzione e far parlare di sé. La scelta di un abito verde con finte piume di pavone che partivano dalla base della schiena e le incorniciavano il volto, pur se piacevole nel contrasto con i suoi capelli rosso acceso, era certamente servito allo scopo.

Regina sapeva che non si trattava altro che di un atto di ribellione giovanile contro l’ossessione di Cora per il decoro e la sobrietà, per la ricchezza sfoggiata, ma non ostentata, evitando sempre gli scandali pur assicurandosi di essere costantemente sulla bocca di tutti come epitomo di eccellenza. Ben presto, per Zelena era diventato un atto di affermazione della propria identità e Regina si era ormai affezionata all’inconfondibile stile di sua sorella, pur essendo intimamente convinta della superiorità del proprio gusto.

«Ce l’hai ancora con me per averti trascinata a questa festa, sorellina?» domandò in quel momento Zelena, spuntando accanto alla sorella con un frusciare di piume.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri. Il fatto era che non riusciva a eliminare dalla mente il viso di Emma, la luce dei suoi occhi alla sola menzione di Henry o il tocco gentile della sua mano. La infastidiva ammetterlo, ma aveva ben presto realizzato che Emma non aveva mai smesso di mancarle: Regina si era semplicemente abituata a quella mancanza fino a farla diventare la sua condizione quotidiana, un’esistenza senza Emma.

 _Amiche_ , aveva detto la ragazza. Regina non aveva molte esperienze in fatto di amicizia e l’unico legame che vi si avvicinasse era quello con Zelena, né era sicura di essere mai stata amica di Emma, nemmeno all’inizio. Vi era stato, nel loro incontro, quel tipo di fatalità che segna certi tipi di legame, quelli che pur recisi continuano a esistere, perché al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio, e che ai più sembrano possibili solo nelle tragedie d’amore o nelle favole del passato.

Con la mano, Regina fece cenno al cameriere perché le portasse un altro bicchiere di champagne. Sapeva che sua sorella la stava scrutando con attenzione, certo doveva aver notato quanto fosse distratta, ma sperava che Zelena non sollevasse domande, decidendo che quella festa doveva certo essere più importante che torturare sua sorella.

Naturalmente, le speranze di Regina si infransero inesorabilmente, come onde contro gli scogli.

«A cosa stai pensando?» domandò Zelena, circospetta. 

«Allo studio» rispose Regina, prendendo il bicchiere di champagne dal vassoio che il cameriere le stava porgendo come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza.

«Falso. Quella non è la tua faccia da studio».

«La mia faccia da studio?!» fece Regina, con una smorfia. «Non ho una faccia da studio!»

«Sì, la hai. Questa è una faccia diversa… L’ho già vista, ma non ricordo quando» considerò Zelena, come se stesse riflettendo tra sé e sé.

«Sai, la fisiognomica è una barzelletta, Zelena. Non ci crede più nessuno».

«Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando, ma sono sicura tu abbia torto» ribatté Zelena, con convinzione.

Regina scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sei insopportabile».

«Forse, ma ciò non toglie che c’è qualcosa che occupa tutti i tuoi pensieri. O forse qualcuno» aggiunse poi Zelena, cinguettante. «Ah, sarebbe ora, sorellina. Sai come la penso sul fatto che tu debba rilassarti un po’. Basta che non sia Graham, non credo che nostra madr-»

«Cosa? Graham?!»

«Non dirmi che non ti sei accorta di come ti guarda, il poveretto. Sembra tu stringa il suo cuore tra le mani».

«Non è assolutamente vero».

«Ucciderebbe per te».

Regina sorseggiò il proprio champagne. «Ti sbagli. E, in ogni caso, non si tratta di Graham».

«Allora si tratta davvero di qualcuno!».

Regina strinse le labbra in una linea stretta, prima di allontanarsi da sua sorella con passo deciso, decidendo di evitarla per il resto della serata. La mattina seguente, con ogni probabilità, Zelena sarebbe stata fin troppo ubriaca per ricordarsi quella conversazione e non c’era alcun bisogno, davvero nessuno, di farle sapere che aveva ragione.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina vide la signorina Lucas al bancone d’ingresso della biblioteca e si avvicinò, guardandosi intorno.

«Salve» disse, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza, che sembrava rapita dallo schermo del suo telefonino, la foto di un uomo che Regina aveva l’impressione di aver già visto da qualche parte, pur non riuscendo a ricordare esattamente dove. Quello che riconobbe tuttavia, fu l’inconfondibile grafica di una _app_ d’incontri a cui sua sorella aveva provato a farla iscrivere infinite volte.

La signorina Lucas trasalì appena e rivolse lo sguardo a Regina, cui sorrise cortesemente, ma senza calore. «Salve» rispose.

«Il mio solito posto, se è possibile, centootto» domandò Regina, in tono fermo e per nulla intimidita dalla circospezione dell’altra ragazza.

La signorina Lucas annuì e cercò il segnaposto centootto nella scatola ormai familiare a Regina, che nel frattempo si guardò intorno, chiedendosi se Emma fosse impegnata tra gli scaffali, magari a sistemare qualche libro o catalogare i nuovi arrivi.

«Ecco» disse la signorina Lucas, facendo scivolare il segnaposto verso di lei sul bancone.

«Grazie» rispose Regina, esitando per un solo secondo. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere di Emma? Certo, aveva pensato di incontrare la ragazza, quella mattina, ma non si era recata in quella biblioteca _appositamente_ per vedere Emma. Poteva anche aver finito di consultare il libro della scorsa settimana, d’accordo, ma c’erano molti altri libri che aveva bisogno di consultare. Che questi fossero disponibili anche ad Harvard non aveva importanza. La biblioteca del Boston College era più raccolta e l’illuminazione del posto centootto era eccellente per la maggior parte del tempo, tutto qui.

«Posso essere d’aiuto in qualche altro modo?» intervenne dopo qualche secondo la signorina Lucas e il tono vagamente sardonico, quasi predatorio, rivelò a Regina che la ragazza doveva aver indovinato la natura dei suoi pensieri. «No» disse perciò, raddrizzando la schiena. «Grazie» aggiunse, allontanandosi verso il posto centootto.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma lesse l’anteprima del messaggio che le era appena arrivato con la coda dell’occhio e sorrise, pur senza smettere di prendere appunti. Il lunedì mattina aveva un’infinità di lezioni da seguire e quella giornata non era iniziata esattamente nel migliore dei modi, con Henry assolutamente contrario all’idea di lasciarla uscire di casa, quella mattina. August era stato costretto a liberare Emma dalle piccole braccia strette intorno al suo collo e il cuore della ragazza si era stretto in una dolorosa morsa nell’udire le grida del bambino inseguirla per le scale del palazzo.

Era arrivata in ritardo, come spesso accadeva, ma il professor Nolan si era limitato a farle un cenno del capo quando era entrata in aula, indicandole una sedia rimasta libera nelle ultime file. David Nolan era il miglior professore che Emma avesse avuto al Boston College e non solo perché capiva bene le difficoltà di arrivare in orario con un bambino di cinque anni che vorrebbe solo trascorrere più tempo con la propria madre. Emma non avrebbe saputo trovare nessun’altra persona al mondo che parlasse del proprio lavoro con la stessa passione con cui ne parlava il professor Nolan ed era stato lui ad aiutarla ad ottenere il _part-time_ presso la biblioteca dell’università. Con le settimane, l’uomo stava diventando quanto di più vicino a un mentore Emma avesse mai avuto.

Emma approfittò del tempo che il professor Nolan impiegò per scrivere i riferimenti che aveva appena citato alla lavagna per sbloccare il telefono e leggere il messaggio di Ruby: _“La tua amichetta è qui, simpatica come un’infestazione di pulci, per la cronaca. Credo volesse vederti, ma è troppo orgogliosa per chiedere”_.

Emma sogghignò. Sì, doveva trattarsi certamente di Regina. Ed era un peccato, che quel giorno Emma non lavorasse. Digitò una veloce risposta: “ _Abbiamo deciso di essere amiche, non essere scortese con lei, Rubs_ ”.

Come risposta, ottenne solo un’annoiata _emoticon._

 

 

 

***

 

 

«Regina, ehi!» l’accolse Emma sospirando, quel giovedì mattina. La ragazza non si era fatta vedere al Boston College da lunedì e Emma aveva iniziato a temere che non l’avrebbe più rivista. Aveva persino considerato l’ipotesi di aver sognato quel suo fortuito incontro con Regina, la scorsa settimana, così aveva iniziato ad assillare Ruby a riguardo, chiedendole se davvero l’avesse vista anche lei e se non l’avesse solo immaginato.

«Emma» la salutò Regina, sorridendo, una volta giunta al bancone d’ingresso.

Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche secondo e Ruby, che fino a quel momento era stata seduta accanto a Emma, fece una smorfia nella loro direzione prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo e andarsene, il cellulare stretto in mano.

«Sei tornata» disse Emma, esitante.

«Uno spirito d’osservazione fuori dal comune, non c’è che dire. Mai pensato a una carriera nelle forze dell’ordine?» domandò Regina, ironica.

Emma le sorrise e scosse la testa. «Centootto?»

Regina annuì e le sfiorò le dita quando le porse il segnaposto.

 

 

***

 

 

Non si parlarono più per il resto della giornata.

Regina fingeva di concentrarsi sul libro che aveva davanti, ma era più che consapevole che gli appunti che stava prendendo a riguardo non avrebbero avuto il minimo senso, una volta che li avesse riletti quella sera. Emma continuava a passare accanto a lei, sistemando libri già perfettamente in ordine sugli scaffali più vicini al posto centootto. Le sorrideva, talvolta, ma in altre occasioni la guardava credendo che Regina non se ne accorgesse e subito distoglieva lo sguardo non appena l’altra alzava gli occhi dal libro.

Fu solo quando la biblioteca stava per chiudere che Emma le si avvicinò. «Avevi intenzione di tornare, domani?»

Regina, che stava riordinando la propria borsa, annuì.

«Pranzo?» domandò Emma, esitante e Regina annuì.

«Perché no?»

 

 

***

 

 

«Come è, Henry?» domandò Regina, allontanando da sé il piatto vuoto.

Nulla era cambiato, dalla scorsa settimana: _Granny’s_ era sempre il _Granny’s_ con i suoi divanetti dal rivestimento rosso strappato, Emma e Regina avevano fatto esattamente lo stesso ordine del venersì precedente e il mondo continuava a ruotare su sé stesso e intorno al sole, come aveva sempre fatto.

Ma a Emma ogni cosa sembrava nuova. L’arredamento del _Granny’s_ non era datato, ma pittoresco, il suo toast al formaggio aveva un sapore tutto nuovo, come se non ne mangiasse uno da mesi, e il mondo, oh, quale meraviglioso, straordinario miracolo era l’esistere, con il sorgere del sole e il suo tramontare.

E Regina.

Ah, Regina.

Che la sola presenza di Regina nella vita di Emma potesse fare una così grande differenza era un dettaglio su cui la ragazza preferiva non soffermarsi troppo a lungo, per non doverne prendere in considerazione le implicazioni.

Emma prese un sospiro profondo e guardò la ragazza, confusa. «Cosa?»  

«Henry» ripeté Regina. «Tuo figlio. Che… bambino è? Cosa gli piace?»

«Oh» fece Emma e Regina lo vide di nuovo, quel sorriso che riservava solo a Henry. «Vediamo… Adora colorare ed è più bravo di me. Vengo spesso rimproverata perché a sentire lui non sono in grado di stare nei contorni».

«Ed è vero?»

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Le regole sono fatte per essere infrante».

Regina sorrise, divertita. «Ah, ricordo questa tua filosofia di vita. Era la ragione per cui rincasavo sempre troppo tardi, quando passavo la sera con te».

Il cuore di Emma sussultò nell’udire Regina fare riferimento al loro passato con tanta leggerezza. «Già» disse, sorridendole a sua volta.

August aveva ragione.

Avrebbe dovuto dire a Regina tutta la verità la scorsa settimana.

Si schiarì la voce e prese un sospiro profondo. La sua amicizia con Regina o qualunque cosa fosse, aveva i minuti contati ancora prima di iniziare e tutto per colpa sua e della sua idiozia. Emma lo sapeva benissimo, era tutta un’illusione.

«Va tutto bene, Emma?» le domandò Regina, una lieve preoccupazione nella voce. «Non avrei dovuto chiedere di Henry o nominare Cape Elizabeth..? Ho sba-»

«Oh, no, Dio, no, Regina» la fermò subito Emma, concitata. «Mi fa piacere che tu chieda di Henry, anche se dovrei avvisarti che potrei parlartene per ore e ore. E Cape Elizabeth… Siamo state felici, per un po’, a Cape Elizabeth».

«Sì, lo siamo state» concordò Regina.

«Ti va di vedere qualche foto di Henry?» propose Emma. «Ne ho una assolutamente adorabile in cui ha il viso sporco di cioccolata. Ne aveva persino sui calzini».

«I calzini?»

«E indossava le scarpe!» aggiunse Emma, già impegnata a far scorrere le immagini della galleria del suo telefono alla ricerca della fotografia che voleva mostrare a Regina. «Al giorno d’oggi, ancora non ho idea di come abbia fatto. Oh, ecco!» esclamò infine.  

Regina stava per sporgersi oltre il tavolo, quando la signorina Swan si alzò dal proprio divanetto per mettersi accanto a lei. E fu solo quando si sentì invadere i polmoni dal profumo di Regina e le fu tanto vicina da poter sentire il calore del suo corpo che Emma realizzò l’errore di calcolo che aveva appena fatto.

Incontrarono l’una lo sguardo dell’altra e il profumo di salsedine e il rumore lontano delle onde e il sapore di quelle labbra e…

Fu Regina a schiarirsi la voce e a riscuotersi per prima, spostando lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare. «Hai ragione» disse, con un filo di voce. «È adorabile».

«Sì» rispose Emma. «Sì, lo è…»

E non poté nemmeno più mentire a sé stessa: nulla era davvero cambiato, nulla era mai cambiato da quel giorno in cui aveva lasciato Regina a Cape Elizabeth.

L’amava ancora, come quel giorno.

E, come quel giorno, presto avrebbe fatto crollare tutto quanto.

 

 

***

 

 

_Un piccolo sasso, lanciato con forza, cadde nell’oceano._

_«_ Smettila di mangiare, Regina, guarda che braccia flaccide ti stanno venendo _» disse Regina con rabbia, lanciando un altro sasso verso l’oceano._

 _«_ Meglio non avere aspettative, Emma, tanto non arriverai da nessuna parte _» fece Emma e un nuovo sasso colpì l’oceano._

 _«_ Nessun uomo decente vorrà mai sposarti, se continui ad avere un’opinione su qualsiasi cosa _»._

 _«_ Non avrai mai una vera famiglia, Emma _»._

 _«_ Sorridi, Regina, o penseranno che tu sia brutta _»._

 _«_ Non hai motivo di essere tanto arrabbiata con il mondo, Emma. Non ti sembra di pretendere troppo? _»_

_Era, quello, un gioco che avevano iniziato a fare, Emma e Regina, quando si incontravano sul far del tramonto ai piedi del faro di Cape Elizabeth. Si conoscevano da poco meno di una settimana, ma avevano preso l’abitudine di incontrarsi sempre nello stesso posto e alla stessa ora. Avevano scoperto di essere diverse e di venire da mondi diversi, ma sentivano, l’una nei confronti dell’altra, un’affinità nuova, che aveva spinto ciascuna a confidare i propri segreti all’altra. Si erano accorte di avere in comune molto più di quanto mai avrebbero immaginato, di vivere lo stesso rifiuto, di sentirsi allo stesso modo incomprese. E questo le rendeva uniche, persino speciali agli occhi dell’altra. Così, avevano iniziato a gettare sassi nell’oceano e con ogni sasso lanciavano lontano da sé, lontano dal loro cuore, tutte quelle parole che le avevano ferite, incidendo loro l’anima._

_E quando non ne potevano più, quando sentivano le braccia troppo appesantite per lanciare altri sassi, rimanevano in silenzio l’una accanto all’altro, ad osservare quell’oceano che ora costudiva il loro dolore, consapevoli del calore del corpo dell’altra accanto al proprio._

_Anche quella sera smisero, infine, di gettare sassi nell’oceano e gli occhi di Emma incontrarono quelli di Regina, un velo di lacrime trattenute._

_Emma non disse una parola, ma cercò la mano di Regina tra di loro e la strinse._

_Mentre gli ultimi raggi del sole scomparivano all’orizzonte, Regina appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Emma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì, Swen <3   
> Allora, oggi abbiamo delle precisazioni brevi.   
> La prima subito all’inizio: “L’universo è troppo pigro per le coincidenze” viene da Sherlock (BBC). Lo già citata infinite volte? Sì. Continuerò a citarla? Sì, senza ombra di dubbio.   
> Poi, nel flashback abbiamo quel familiare: “[…] di vivere lo stesso rifiuto, di sentirsi allo stesso modo incomprese. E questo le rendeva uniche, persino speciali agli occhi dell’altra.”, che è ispirato sempre al discorso nella cripta della 04x05.   
> Grazie mille per aver letto e per le recensioni (cui risponderò in giornata <3),   
> A presto,   
> T.


	4. Capitolo IV

 

Ben presto, trovarono una routine tutta loro.

Regina si recava alla biblioteca del Boston College ogni venerdì mattina e, ogni venerdì mattina, Emma arrivava qualche minuto dopo di lei, con un bicchiere di cioccolata calda tra le mani e un enorme sorriso sul volto. La ragazza faceva scattare la serratura d’ingresso, prima di dare una leggera spallata alla porta per farla girare sui cardini cigolanti, protestando contro la tesi di Regina, in base alla quale era in ritardo anche quella mattina.

Regina non aveva più nemmeno bisogno di chiedere che le venisse assegnato l’ormai familiare numero centootto, Emma le porgeva il segnaposto senza una parola e prestavano sempre attenzione a sfiorarsi le dita, fingendo fosse per caso, quando in realtà ciascuna indugiava sempre un secondo di troppo. Si guardavano, ma non dicevano altro e Regina si limitava a raggiungere il suo posto abituale, accanto al quale Emma passava ogni qual volta potesse, adducendo a sé stessa questa o quella scusa, pur consapevole che non voleva altro che vedere Regina, la schiena dritta, le gambe elegantemente accavallate sotto il tavolo, un’espressione concentrata mentre leggeva o annotava qualcosa sul suo tablet. Si accorgeva, Regina, della vicinanza di Emma e di tanto in tanto guardava nella sua direzione, solo per sorriderle.

Pranzavano sempre insieme.

Regina le raccontava del proprio lavoro e si lamentava della sorella, che Emma non aveva mai conosciuto di persona, ma della quale aveva sentito parlare fin dall’estate a Cape Elizabeth. Poi Regina chiedeva di Henry e della sua mattina e se Emma non fosse stanca, dividendosi tra lo studio, due lavori e un figlio. Emma era stanca, in effetti, ma l’attenzione di Regina nei suoi confronti bastava a farle dimenticare ogni cosa.

Dopo aver pranzato, ritornavano insieme alla biblioteca, dove Regina rimaneva fino all’orario di chiusura e attendeva che Emma chiudesse a chiave la porta. Si salutavano al limitare del campus, sempre con un lieve imbarazzo, le guance rosse, il temporeggiare di chi vorrebbe solo trascorrere più tempo nell’altrui compagnia, parole vuote dette solo per trattenersi un minuto ancora.

Ma poi erano costrette a separarsi e andare ciascuna per la propria strada.

 

 

***

 

 

Durante il resto della settimana, avevano preso l’abitudine di scambiarsi qualche messaggio sul far della sera. A seconda dei loro impegni, potevano limitarsi a conversazioni molto brevi, per sincerarsi che la giornata dell’altra fosse andata bene, oppure molto più lunghe e, spesso, finivano con il rievocare Cape Elizabeth e le sue spiagge e un’estate in cui, nonostante tutto, ogni cosa era più semplice, con lei accanto.

In ogni caso, Emma non faceva che pensare a Regina. Sempre e in ogni momento della giornata, era a Regina che pensava e il venerdì divenne ben presto il suo giorno della settimana preferito. Si alzava ogni mattina al suono della sveglia e contava il numero di giorni mancanti al suo prossimo pranzo con Regina. E la sera, dopo aver cenato con Henry e averlo messo a letto, scriveva a Regina o, finalmente, le rispondeva. Pensare a Regina la faceva sorridere mentre era schiacciata contro le porte della metro, con il nauseante tanfo dei bostoniani nelle narici, o quando catalogava i nuovi libri arrivati in biblioteca. Talvolta, aveva persino preso nota del titolo di qualche saggio, pensando che potesse essere utile a Regina per la sua ricerca. Durante i fine settimana, era il sorriso di Regina a tenerla sveglia durante i lunghi turni al White Rabbit e si chiedeva, Emma, come avesse fatto ad andare avanti con la sua vita in tutti quegli anni, senza il pensiero di Regina a sostenerla.

Forse, ed Emma ne era convinta, il pensiero di Regina era sempre stato lì e Regina stessa era sempre stata presente in ogni cosa, solo che Emma aveva preferito ignorarlo, non vederlo, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo doloroso.

Con un sospiro, quel giovedì sera Emma si lasciò cadere a letto a pancia in giù, una vecchia maglietta sbiadita e sgualcita come pigiama, le braccia doloranti per la lotta all’ultimo sapone che aveva dovuto sostenere con Henry per costringerlo a fare il bagnetto quella sera. Quando sentì il cellulare vibrare sul comodino, però, si mise immediatamente a sedere, con le gambe incrociate e la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto. Sbloccò lo schermo, consapevole che si trattava di un messaggio di Regina.

“Pranzo, domani?”

“Certo! Come è andata oggi?” rispose Emma, prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte e sdraiarsi. Avrebbe dovuto studiare il nuovo materiale che il professor Nolan aveva assegnato loro e Emma sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita la sera seguente, quando avrebbe dovuto fare le ore piccole per non accumulare troppo lavoro, ma in quel momento si sentiva troppo stanca per fare qualsiasi cosa che non contemplasse Regina.

“Bene. A te?”

Emma corrugò al fronte, confusa. Regina non era certo una persona espansiva e Emma non era riuscita a farsi mandare nemmeno un’emoticon da quando avevano iniziato a scriversi quotidianamente nelle ultime settimane, ma una risposta tanto laconica da parte sua non poteva che essere un campanello di allarme.

“Tutto bene, Henry ha fatto i capricci perché non voleva fare il bagnetto, credo che a un certo punto ho rischiato di lasciarci entrambe le braccia mentre cercavo di tenerlo nella vasca” scrisse Emma, per poi aggiungere un paio di emoticon dal pianto disperato. “Sei sicura che vada tutto bene?” aggiunse poi.

“È solo mia sorella” rispose infine Regina.

“?”

“Eloquente, Emma”.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Cosa è successo?”.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina si chiese in che modo rispondere al messaggio di Emma.

Era colpa di sua sorella? Sì, certo.

Ma era tutta colpa di sua sorella? No, non esattamente.

Zelena non aveva fatto altro che notare, di nuovo, quanto Regina fosse distratta in quel periodo e quanto il suo umore migliorasse drasticamente con l’avvicinarsi di ogni venerdì. Regina aveva negato.

Categoricamente e senza possibilità di replica, Regina aveva negato le parole di Zelena e non solo ad alta voce con la sorella, ma anche con un sussurro nella sua testa. I pranzi con Emma erano piacevoli, certo, ma influenzavano in qualche modo la sua vita al di fuori di quell’ora che trascorrevano insieme? Certo che no. Certo Regina non era rimasta quell’adolescente incapace di riconoscere la sua prima cotta per una ragazza, che forse era stata – o lo era ancora, qualcosa di più.

No.

Assolutamente no.

Zelena non diceva che sciocchezze.

Regina, seduta sul letto, si morse il labbro inferiore. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di dire a Emma che sua sorella la irritava solo perché aveva capito che c’era qualcosa o, meglio, qualcuno nella sua vita che la rendeva… felice. Meno palo nel culo, l’aveva definita Zelena, se si voleva essere precisi.

Regina non voleva e si ostinava a sostenere tra sé e sé che quella con Emma non era che amicizia.

Quello che era successo, insomma, era che Regina, attraverso le parole di Zelena, aveva realizzato che quel suo negare l’evidenza non sarebbe potuto durare ancora a lungo e tutto quello che Regina voleva fare era voltarsi dall’altra parte e fuggire.

Ammettere che tra loro ci fosse altro oltre l’amicizia, avrebbe significato sollevare una serie di interrogativi a cui Regina non era sicura di saper o voler rispondere. Tanto per cominciare, non era nemmeno sicura che Emma ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, di qualunque natura fossero.

Infine, Regina decise che sarebbe stato meglio andare a dormire. Tanto lei quanto Emma sembravano esauste e, in ogni caso, si sarebbero viste il girono seguente. Nonostante la propria confusione, Regina non poteva che pensare che le ore che la separavano dal rivedere gli occhi verdi di Emma sarebbero state trascorse più velocemente se avesse dormito.

“È insopportabile” iniziò allora a digitare, rispondendo alla domanda di Emma su cosa fosse accaduto con sua sorella. “E sono sicura che Henry debba pur aver preso da qualcuno la propria testardaggine. Buonanotte, Emma. A domani”.

 

 

***

 

 

Pur non sapendo esattamente cosa fosse accaduto tra Regina e sua sorella, Emma era sicura che la faccenda doveva averla toccata da vicino, perciò quel venerdì mattina, dopo aver accompagnato Henry a scuola e aver comprato la sua più che meritata cioccolata, Emma fece una piccola deviazione prima di raggiungere la biblioteca. Nonostante non volesse far attendere Regina e a sua volta non sopportasse l’idea di prolungare i minuti prima di vederla, Emma sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Quando raggiunse Regina, le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto e un’espressione a metà strada tra il preoccupato e il risentito, Emma non poté fare altro che sorriderle con un tale sollievo e una tale contentezza che lei stessa se ne stupì. E dovette cogliere di sorpresa la stessa Regina, la cui espressione divenne da prima incerta e poi si ammorbidì appena.

«Sei in ritardo» si limitò a farle notare.

«Lo dici ogni venerdì» fece Emma.

«Sei più in ritardo del solito, oggi».

Emma si limitò a un borbottio vago mentre dava la consueta spallata alla porta della biblioteca perché si aprisse, per poi fare strada a Regina. Giunte al bancone di ingresso, Regina guardò con curiosità il sorriso di Emma. Era come se le volesse nascondere un segreto, ma al tempo stesso non vedesse l’ora di rivelarglielo.

«Cosa?» domandò allora Regina, circospetta.

«Niente» rispose Emma, evasiva.

Sistemò le proprie cose dietro il bancone sotto lo sguardo di Regina, che attendeva il suo segnaposto con il numero centootto. Ma quello che Emma estrasse dallo zaino e le porse era decisamente più grande del segnaposto che stava aspettando. Era una scatola rettangolare, avvolta in una carta argentata con un fiocchetto al centro. Regina guardò il pacchetto, diffidente, come se temesse che stesse per morderla, senza prenderla dalle mani di Emma. Dopo qualche secondo, lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo all’altra ragazza.

«È tuo».

«Cosa?»

«È un regalo. È tuo» insistette Emma, sempre sorridente.

«Perché?»

«Cosa vuol dire perché?!»

«Perché mi hai fatto un regalo?»

«Non è nulla di che. Solo un pensierino…»

«Perché?» ripeté Regina, sempre continuando a guardare circospetta il pacchetto argentato, senza volerlo toccare.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Mi sei sembrata molto turbata, ieri sera…».

Regina puntò il proprio sguardo sul volto di Emma e solo in quel momento si accorse dell’esitazione nella voce della ragazza, delle sue guance rosse e del velo di timidezza che sembrava essersi posato su di lei. Regina aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Sorrise a Emma e scosse la testa, prendendo infine il pacchetto con entrambe le mani e assicurandosi di tenerlo ben stretto con una, mentre con l’altra accarezzò le dita di Emma, prima di intrecciarle alle proprie, senza mai distogliere il proprio sguardo da quello dell’altra.

«Grazie» disse, con un filo di voce.

Emma scosse la testa. «Te l’ho detto, non è ni-»

Ma Regina le strinse la mano.

E, ripensando a quel momento, ciascuna avrebbe giurato che il mondo stesse lentamente smettendo di girare e che ogni cosa intorno a loro stesse pian piano svanendo, fino a lasciare il viso di lei, lei soltanto. Si sporsero entrambe, ciascuna dal proprio lato del bancone d’ingresso della biblioteca, le dita intrecciate, lo sguardo irrimediabilmente catturato dall’altra.

Emma sentì il respiro di Regina solleticarle le labbra, chiuse gli occhi, sentì il prof-

La porta d’ingresso della biblioteca stridette sui cardini, facendo sobbalzare Emma e Regina. Ciascuna si allontanò dall’altra, attribuendo il battere del proprio cuore al rumore improvviso che le aveva sorprese e nulla più. Evitarono l’una lo sguardo dell’altra, mentre dei passi veloci si stavano avvicinando.

«Ehi, Em» salutò Ruby. «Buon giorno» aggiunse poi, rivolta a Regina, prima di rendersi conto che doveva essere successo qualcosa tra quelle due proprio pochi secondi prima. Sorrise divertita e fece saettare lo sguardo dalle guance di Emma, in fiamme, allo sguardo imbarazzato di Regina, dalle mani che Emma teneva intrecciate dietro la schiena, come se non fosse sicura di poterle controllare, a quelle di Regina strette intorno a una scatola dalla carta argentata.

«Come se non ci fossi, insomma, eh» commentò infine. «Ehi, Rubs, felice di vederti!» aggiunse, facendo il verso alla risposta che si sarebbe aspettata da Emma.

Questo sembrò riscuotere la ragazza, che scosse la testa e sbatté le palpebre come se stesse cercando di mettere a fuoco la realtà intorno a sé. A Ruby pareva che Regina esercitasse una qualche sorta di incantesimo su Emma, al quale nemmeno lei stessa era immune. Vi era qualcosa in Regina, un carisma raro e travolgente, che ti imprigionava nelle sue maglie senza lasciarti via di scampo. Su Emma, sembrava avere particolare presa.

«Centootto!» esclamò all’improvviso la ragazza, il tono molto più alto di quanto fosse appropriato per una biblioteca. Regina si limitò ad annuire, continuando a evitare di guardare in direzione di Ruby, la quale tuttavia osservò con attenzione Regina e il modo in cui alzò gli occhi su Emma mentre cercava il segnaposto numero centootto, le dita appena tramanti. Sulle labbra di Regina, Ruby vide disegnarsi un sorriso delicato, che diede una vaga dolcezza al suo volto.

Preso il segnaposto che Emma le porse, e a Ruby non sfuggì il sussulto di entrambe quando le loro dita si sfiorarono, Regina si allontanò in fretta dal bancone d’ingresso, la scatola dalla carta argentata stretta al petto, dove il suo cuore ancora si agitava senza trovare quiete.

 

 

***

 

 

«Raccontami tutto!» bisbigliò Ruby a Emma non appena fu sicura che Regina non avrebbe potuto sentirla. «Primo bacio? Secondo? Dopo quanti appuntamenti? Non mi avevi detto che stavi uscendo con lei, Em!» esclamò la signorina Lucas, dando un leggere pugno alla spalla di Emma.

«Ahi!» si lamentò la ragazza, ritraendosi dall’amica. «E questo per cosa era?!»

«Per avermi taciuto la natura della tua relazione con Regina! Avete già cambiato lo stato sentimentale su Facebook?»

«Relaz-, Stato sent-, Reg-» Emma chiuse la bocca e prese un profondo sospiro. «Rubs, di cosa stai parlando?!» domandò poi, confusa. Non solo Ruby le aveva appena fatto una raffica di domande che Emma non aveva ben compreso, ma quel suo momento con Regina l’aveva colta totalmente alla sprovvista, lasciandola confusa.

Una confusione che sembrava non sfiorare Ruby nemmeno lontanamente. «Sto parlando di te e Regina, ovviamente! Stavate limonando quando sono entrata, non è vero?» domandò poi, con espressione maliziosa.

Emma, già rossa per l’imbarazzo, avvampò ancora di più e scosse la testa con risolutezza. «No, no, no, no! Regina ed io no-, lim-, no. Cioè, a Cape Elizabeth, ma-»

«Aspetta» la fermò Ruby, la voce concitata nonostante stessero sussurrando da quando era iniziata quella conversazione. «Mi stai dicendo che, da quando vi siete riviste, tu e Regina non..?»

«Non che siano affari che ti riguardano, ma no» rispose Emma, risolutamente. «Siamo amiche. Solo amiche».

Ruby prese un respiro profondo e scosse la testa, come se avesse a che fare con una bambina che continuava a fare i capricci non volendo sentire ragione.

«Quindi quello che ho appena visto era..?»

«Niente» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Ruby finse una risata, incredula. «No, quello che ho appena visto era decisamentequalcosa. Se solo fossi arrivata qualche minuto in ritardo, dannazione».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non credevo nemmeno che Regina fosse di tuo gusto».

«Certo non è al mio gusto che deve piacere, ma al-»

«Ruby Lucas non finire quella frase o non chiuderò mai più la biblioteca al posto tuo dovesse cascare il mondo» la minacciò Emma, puntandole un dito al petto, lo sguardo duro.

Ruby alzò le mani in segno di resa. «D’accordo, d’accordo. Quanto sei suscettibile questa mattina, Ems»,

«Tu non fai che dire sciocchezze da quando mi hai salutata, questa mattina» ribatté Emma.

«Allora temo che non ti piacerà quello che sto per dire».

«Cosa?»

Ruby sorrise a Emma con quanta più innocenza potesse trovare nell’animo, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. «Potresti chiudere al posto mio, questa sera?»

«Rubs!» esclamò Emma. «Di nuovo?!»

«Ho un appuntamento…»

«Hai sempre un appuntamento!»

«Sì, ma è con la stessa persona. Per la sesta volta» disse Ruby, come se nemmeno lei credesse a quello che stava dicendo.

«Davvero?» domandò Emma circospetta.

«Davvero».

«Ah. Nessuno era mai durato tanto a lungo» considerò Emma.

«Capisci perché è così importante, Em? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego».

Emma esitò. In effetti, che qualcuna delle frequentazioni di Ruby durasse tanto a lungo e non sfuggisse alle sue grinfie era un cambiamento non da poco. Ma…

«August mi ha chiesto di non fare tardi, questa sera».

«August, ti ha chi-, Aug-, cos-» Ruby scosse la testa e prese un respiro profondo. «August ti ha chiesto di non fare tardi questa sera? Come si permette?!»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Probabilmente ha qualche impegno, Rubs, no-»

«Sono sicura che capirà».

«Rubs-»

«Chiamalo. Digli che la tua responsabile ti costringe a trattenerti».

«Ma non-»

«Chiamalo» ripeté perentoria. Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma mise un promemoria sul telefono perché le ricordasse di chiamare August dopo pranzo, poco dopo l’ora in cui sapeva si sapere svegliato dal suo meritato riposo dopo un lungo turno alWhite Rabbit per andare a prendere Henry a scuola.

«In ogni caso, ti stai immischiando troppo nelle mie relazioni personali, Rubs».

«Ah, quindi ora ammetti che c’è una relazione, tra te e Regina?»

Emma aprì la bocca per ribattere, poi la richiuse, sconfitta, e decise di andare a sistemare alcuni scaffali che, secondo il suo modesto parere, erano decisamente in disordine.

Casualmente, si trovavano proprio accanto al posto centootto.

 

 

***

 

 

A pranzo, parlarono del più e del meno, ma quando uscirono dal Granny’s, Emma e Regina camminavano così vicine l’una all’altra che le loro mani continuavano a sfiorarsi. Si lanciavano sguardi di sottecchi l’un l’altra, sorridendosi appena. Fu Regina a intrecciare il proprio mignolo a quello di Emma e al proprio cuore che batteva all’impazzata, terrorizzato all’idea che l’altra potesse ritrarsi, rispose il cuore di Emma. Le guance di entrambe si tinsero di rosso e non dissero nulla fino all’entrata della biblioteca dove, a malincuore, le loro dita si separarono.

 

 

***

 

 

«La signorina Lucas ti costringe a chiudere ogni venerdì» commentò Regina, quando vide Emma comparire accanto a lei quella sera, per avvisarla come sempre che la biblioteca stava per chiudere.

Emma sbuffò e si sedette accanto a Regina. «Lo so. Dice che sta uscendo sempre con la stessa persona. E non è mai accaduto che qualcuno durasse per più di due appuntamenti».

«La signorina Lucas certo sembra avere un animo… ferino».

Emma guardò Regina divertita. «Troppo esuberante per te, non è vero?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, iniziando a riordinare i fogli sparsi sul tavolo e i libri aperti. Solo in quel momento Emma notò il pacchetto argentato che Regina non aveva ancora aperto. «Come fai?» domandò meravigliata, come se Regina le avesse appena mostrato un complicato trucco di magia.

«Come faccio cosa?» domandò questa.

«A resistere!»

A te? pensò Regina, ma subito scosse la testa con vigore, sentendosi tradita da sé stessa.

«A cosa?» domandò invece.

«Al pacchetto! Io non riuscirei a resistere per più di pochi secondi per la curiosità».

Regina sorrise e sospirò. «Io sono una persona adulta, invece. E la carta avrebbe fatto troppo rumore, disturbando gli altri».

«Non c’è nessuno, ora» considerò Emma. «Aprilo».

«Dobbiamo andare, Henry ti aspetta» protestò Regina, che stava per alzarsi dopo aver sistemato tutte le proprie cose nella borsa.

«Ci vorranno solo pochi minuti! E più protesti, più minuti serviranno» le fece notare Emma.

Regina la guardò per qualche secondo e poi sospirò. In fondo anche lei era curiosa di sapere che cosa si nascondesse sotto la carta argentata. Estrasse il pacchetto dalla borsa e tornò a sedersi.

Tolse il piccolo fiocchetto, poi fece scorrere con gentilezza le dita sui lati per cercare il lembo di carta fissato con il nastro adesivo e sollevarlo.

«Sul serio, Regina?» domandò Emma, quasi esasperata.

«Cosa, ancora?!»

«I pacchetti si strappano».

«No».

«Ma Regina!»

A nulla servirono le proteste di Emma, Regina continuò a scartare con meticolosità il pacchetto stando attenta a non strappare la carta. Alla fine, rivelò una scatola di cioccolatini, i preferiti di Regina, che alzò lo sguardo su Emma.

«Emma!» esclamò, sorpresa. «Te lo ricordi ancora?!»

Emma si limitò ad annuire, ma certo che ricordava quei cioccolatini. Regina era costretta a mangiarli di nascosto, spesso la notte, perché Cora era solita controllare in modo maniacale che cosa mangiassero le sue figlie.

«Grazie, non c’era bis-»

«Lo so. Ma mi andava» rispose Emma, coprendo con la propria una delle mani di Regina, che non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi verdi.

«Dovremmo andare» bisbigliò tuttavia, con poca convinzione. «Si sta facendo tardi».

E apparentemente Regina non era l’unica a pensare che si stesse facendo tardi, perché in quel momento il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans di Emma iniziò a vibrare e la ragazza sbuffò, infastidita. Regina si ritrasse e ripose di nuovo la scatola di cioccolatini nella sua borsa.

«August, dannazione, cosa c’è?» fece Emma, per poi rimanere in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Suscettibile?! Non sono suscettibile, so- No. Sì. Sto arrivando! Se devi andare da qualche parte suona a Mary Marg- Un appuntamento?!» Emma sospirò. «Sto arriv- Cosa?! Sì. No-, d’accordo, te la saluto. A dopo» concluse poi, riponendo il cellulare nei jeans con espressione contrariata e fissando Regina.

«August ti saluta» disse Emma. «E io devo decisamente cambiare amicizie».

 

 

***

 

 

«Robert? Che sorpresa! A cosa devo questa chiamata?» domandò la signora Mills, rispondendo al telefono.

«Solo la chiamata di un vecchio amico e socio, mia cara» rispose mellifluo il signor Gold. «Come sta Henry?»

«Oh, lo conosci mio marito. Non fa che occuparsi dei cavalli tutto il giorno. Piuttosto, dolce Belle, come sta?» domandò Cora, ricambiando la cortesia dell’uomo, ma con una punta di perfidia nella voce. Belle French era la seconda e ben più giovane moglie del signor Gold. Si erano sposati l’anno precedente e tutti sapevano che fino a pochi mesi prima Belle aveva lavorato come cameriera proprio al Gold String, perciò nessuno aveva dubbi sul fatto che non fosse che un’arrampicatrice sociale. Regina la conosceva, almeno superficialmente, e non sembrava della stessa opinione, da quello che era riuscito a carpirle Cora. Zelena a riguardo era stata del tutto inutile, limitandosi a commentare l’aspetto della ragazza, in toni che sua madre aveva giudicato fin troppo entusiasti, e ignorandone completamente l’indole. Nel giudicare le persone, Regina era molto più intuitiva e riflessiva della sorella.

«Splendidamente, mia cara, grazie».

«E le mie ragazze?»

«Oh, bene, bene. Se non fosse che…» e il signor Gold lasciò volontariamente la frase in sospeso, così da creare un senso di disagio in Cora.

«Se non fosse che, Robert?» dovette infatti domandare la donna.

«Si tratta di Regina. Sai che ho particolarmente a cuore il benessere delle tue ragazze e d’altronde Regina è la mia figlioccia, perciò…»

«Naturalmente».

«Forse è solo la mia apprensione paterna a parlare».

«E cosa dice la tua apprensione paterna, Robert?»

«Vedi, mia cara, ho notato qualcosa di diverso in Regina, negli ultimi tempi».

«Diverso? Che cosa intendi, Robert?»

«Non so, come se fosse distratta da qualcosa. È del suo rendimento accademico che mi preoccupo in particolare. Regina ha un brillante futuro, davanti a sé, sai che vorrei affidarle il Gold String un giorno».

«Certo, Robert» concordò Cora, consapevole che non si trattava di generosità, da parte del signor Gold, al contrario. Era agli investimenti della famiglia Mills nel suo hotel che Gold puntava.

«Sono settimane che parli di prenderti qualche giorno da trascorrere a Boston con le tue figlie. Quale momento migliore di questo? Una madre sa sempre cosa è meglio per la figlia e metteresti a riposo il mio povero cuore».

Cora Mills rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Nulla, nelle telefonate che scambiava più o meno regolarmente con le sue figlie, aveva lasciato intendere che qualcosa fosse cambiato nella vita di una o dell’altra, ma Robert non avrebbe avuto alcun secondo fine per metterle la pulce nell’orecchio, non in quel caso

«D’altronde Boston è incantevole, in questa stagione» rispose infine Cora.

 

 

***

 

 

Quella sera, dopo aver augurato la buonanotte a Emma per messaggio e averla nuovamente ringraziata per il regalo, Regina si addormentò con il dolce sapore di cioccolato sulle labbra.

 

 

***

 

 

_«Ehi»._

_«Ehi»._

_Regina raggiunse il sasso su cui Emma l’aspettava e si sedette accanto a lei, sorridendole._

_L’oceano, quel giorno, era tranquillo._

_Solo per indispettire l’altra, Emma le rubò il cappello di paglia con il nastro bianco e se lo mise in testa. Subito, Regina allungò il braccio per riprenderlo, ma Emma fu più veloce e le afferrò il polso con delicatezza._

_«Emma!» protestò Regina._

_«Emma!» le fece il verso l’altra._

_Regina tentò di liberare il proprio polso e quando non ci riuscì provò a ricorrere all’altra mano, che venne anch’essa ben presto catturata dalle dita di Emma._

_«Oh, andiamo!» protestò Regina, iniziando a divincolarsi. Ma sorrideva. E Emma si beava di quel sorriso così come si beava dei primi raggi del sole che la mattina le accarezzavano il viso, filtrando tra le tende._

_Regina spinse con più entusiasmo, finendo con il far perdere l’equilibrio a Emma, che cozzò sul sasso con la schiena e trascinò Regina sopra di sé. Rimasero in silenzio e il sole continuò a tramontare su un oceano che rumoreggiava piano con le sue onde, ma il cuore di Emma e il cuore di Regina battevano tanto che ogni altro suono intorno a loro scomparve._

_«Ehi» bisbigliò allora Emma, liberando uno dei polsi di Regina solo per poterle accarezzare una guancia. Il cappello era finito schiacciato sotto la sua testa._

_«Ehi» rispose Regina, sussurrando a sua volta._

_E pensò che avrebbe potuto baciare Emma._

_Pensò che avrebbe potuto baciare Emma e questo pensiero la terrorizzò._

_Non aveva mai desiderato baciare una ragazza._

_Non aveva mai desiderato baciare nessuno, a dire il vero._

_Men che meno una ragazza._

_Eppure…_

_Era il modo in cui Emma la guardava, come se il suo solo esistere bastasse a darle ogni e ciascun diritto di vivere. E nessuno aveva mai guardato Regina in quel modo, nessuno aveva mai guardato Regina per quella che era e nulla più, nulla meno._

_Nessuno tranne Emma._

_E Regina pensò che non solo avrebbe potuto baciare Emma, ma che voleva baciare Emma._

_Ma non era sicura che Emma stesse pensando la stessa cosa, così sorrise alla ragazza, dolcemente._

_«Ti sei fatta male?» domando, in un sussurro._

_Emma scosse la testa e Regina annuì._

_Indugiò ancora per qualche secondo, poi si allontanò da Emma._

_Tornarono a sedersi l’una accanto all’altra e Emma sistemò nuovamente il capello di paglia dal nastro bianco sul capo di Regina, con attenzione, come se stesse maneggiando quanto di più prezioso l’universo avesse mai creato._

_E, per Emma, Regina lo era davvero, quanto di più prezioso potesse o fosse mai esistito._

_Per questo, non l’aveva baciata, poco prima, nonostante l’avesse desiderato con tutta sé stessa._

_Aveva la brutta abitudine, Emma, di rovinare ogni cosa. Ma era decisa a far sì che questo non accadesse con Regina._

_Perciò non l’aveva baciata, nonostante avesse voluto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì e scusate ancora per la scorsa settimana ^^”  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> A presto,  
> T.


	5. Capitolo V

Regina studiava Emma, seduta dall’altro lato del tavolo di fronte a lei, ma la ragazza sembrava tanto assorta nei propri pensieri da non accorgersi nemmeno di quello sguardo insistente. Con la forchetta, Emma non faceva che punzecchiare il proprio toast al formaggio da quando le era stato servito e non ne aveva mangiato neppure una briciola. Il che era, a parare di Regina, allarmante.

«Emma?» provò allora a chiamarla, dolcemente.

E l’altra ragazza sussultò tanto violentemente che le sue ginocchia andarono a sbattere contro il tavolo e la forchetta che aveva in mano cadde a terra.

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, spaventata. «Va tutto bene? Ti sei fatta male?»

Emma prima annuì, poi scosse la testa, poi annuì di nuovo, il viso in fiamme.

«Non mi stai aiutando, Emma» le fece notare Regina. Allungò un braccio al di sopra del tavolo per stringere una mano della ragazza tra le proprie. «Ti sei fatta male?»

Non era la prima volta che accadeva e nemmeno la seconda: si erano tenute per mano molte volte, prima di allora, e anche dopo Cape Elizabeth. Ma quante volte fosse accaduto non aveva importanza, la sensazione era per loro sempre diversa, sempre nuova. Era come se qualcosa, tra loro, iniziasse a scorrere, un legame indissolubile che si rendeva manifesto ogni qualvolta si sfiorassero.

E lasciava entrambe esitanti, spaventate forse che il mondo potesse capire prima di loro il significato di quel legame.

«Emma?» incalzò di nuovo, dolcemente, Regina.

Emma prese un respiro profondo, accennò un sorriso timido a Regina, le strinse la mano, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di quella pelle morbida, sempre un po’ troppo fredda, tra le proprie. Le unghie laccate di rosso di Regina solleticavano il polso di Emma, accelerandone il battito già di per sé irregolare.

«Sto bene» bisbigliò infine Emma. «Non mi sono fatta male».

«Sembri… distratta» tentò Regina. «Henry sta bene?»

«Oh, sì! Sì, Henry sta benissimo. Non è niente, non ti preoccupare» fece Emma, provando a sorridere in modo quanto più possibile rassicurante, ma fallendo miseramente. Non solo perché si trattava di Regina e, per Emma, ingannare Regina non era mai stato facile.

Ma anche perché Emma era davvero distratta.

Distratta, forse, non era la parola corretta, considerando che il centro dei suoi pensieri era sempre e comunque Regina. Ma Emma, quella mattina, si era svegliata con una risoluzione ben precisa.

Ci pensava da giorni, dallo scorso venerdì in realtà, quando aveva salutato Regina dopo la chiusura della biblioteca anche se non avrebbe mai voluto salutarla.

E aveva continuato a pensarci.

Perché si chiedeva, Emma, che cosa sarebbe successo tra loro se non se ne fosse mai andata, se… Se fosse rimasta con Regina, nonostante fossero tanto giovani, tanto sprovvedute.

L’interesse che Regina mostrava nei confronti di Henry, suggeriva a Emma che Regina anche allora le sarebbe rimasta accanto o che, almeno, ci avrebbe provato. E allora Emma avrebbe avuto Regina accanto, a stringerle la mano, ad asciugarle la fronte dal sudore, a scostarle i capelli dal viso e asciugarle le lacrime dagli occhi, dovute un po’ al dolore, un po’ alla gioia di quel momento.

August c’era stato e continuava ad esserci, per lei e per Henry, ma Emma sapeva che con Regina ogni cosa sarebbe stata diversa.

Forse più difficile ancora, ma con Regina accanto, non solo come parte della vita di Emma, ma anche di Henry. E, Emma lo sapeva, Henry avrebbe assolutamente adorato Regina, perché non c’era persona al mondo capace di farti sentire tanto al sicuro, tanto protetto, tanto amato come ti faceva sentire Regina.

«Emma?» la chiamò di nuovo, con dolcezza, Regina. Il suo pollice le accarezzava la pelle. «A che cosa pensi?»

Emma si morse il labbro inferiore, strinse la mano di Regina tra le proprie, come convincendosi che, così, Regina non sarebbe potuta andare via o, forse, per essere sicura di stringerla un’ultima volta. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Ti chiedi mai cosa sarebbe successo se… Se le cose a Cape Elizabeth fossero andate diversamente? Se… Se ti avessi detto di Henry…» domandò Emma, esitante.

Lo sguardo di Regina si fece grave. «Vorrei dirti che sarebbe andato tutto bene, Emma, ma la realtà è che non lo so. Non so cosa… Non so cosa avrei fatto» ammise Regina, arrossendo appena. «Non ne vado fiera, Emma, ma-»

Emma le sorrise. «Lo capisco».

«Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò Regina e osservò l’altra ragazza distogliere lo sguardo da lei e puntarlo sulle loro mani intrecciate, la tenerezza della sua espressione mitigata appena dalla paura, da un terrore di cui Regina non riusciva a comprendere l’origine. «Avresti voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente?»

Emma sospirò.

Sarebbe stato bello, ma non era reale e non avrebbe mai più potuto esserlo. Aveva preso una decisione, Emma, cinque anni prima, e quella decisione le aveva dilaniato un’anima già martoriata, che da allora si era trascinata in giro per il mondo solo in virtù dell’amore che aveva per suo figlio. Le conseguenze di quella decisione pesavano ancora tanto sul suo cuore che Emma talvolta si sentiva mancare le forze e non desiderava altro che lasciarsi cadere a terra.

Ma c’era Henry. E per Henry aveva preso quella decisione.

E ora Regina era tornata nella sua vita e non si era aspettata, Emma, che le accadesse di nuovo, esattamente come la prima volta, quella voglia di stare accanto a Regina e rendere Regina felice.

Ed essere felice con lei.

«No» confessò infine. «Ma… Sei qui, ora. Sei qui e… E… Credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivista, Regina, a causa delle mie scelte. E così mi ero rassegnata a lasciarti andare, in qualche modo. Avevo lasciato andare te e quell’estate a Cape Elizabeth e tutto quello che avremmo potuto essere, tutto quello che avremmo potuto avere. Eppure, nonostante quello che ho fatto, nonostante la convinzione di averti persa per sempre, ora sei qui. Ed è come se avessimo-»

«Una seconda possibilità» la interruppe Regina.

Emma alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lei. «Sì?» domandò esitante.

Regina annuì. «Sì».

Emma si schiarì la voce, abbassò di nuovo brevemente lo sguardo sulle loro mani intrecciate e poi lo rialzò di nuovo sul viso di Regina. «Quindi… Non sarebbe presuntuoso da parte mia offrirti una cena, ora?»

«Non sarebbe presuntuoso, no» concesse Regina, una nuova leggerezza nel cuore che non credeva fosse possibile provare.

Emma tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Ti andrebbe di uscire a cena con me, allora? Lunedì sera?»

«Sì, Emma, molto volentieri» disse Regina, sorridendo. Emma rispose immediatamente al sorriso, rimanendo incanta dalla felicità di Regina e dimenticando ogni cosa intorno a sé.

«Dovresti mangiare qualcosa, ora, però» suggerì dopo qualche secondo Regina, esitante. Aveva perso sé stessa, nella contemplazione del volto di Emma.

«Ah, giusto» fese Emma, lasciando andare, pur se riluttante, la mano dell’altra.

«Volevi chiedermi questo? Era questo che ti distraeva tanto?» indagò Regina, osservando Emma mordere con ritrovato entusiasmo il suo toast al formaggio.

Emma annuì.

«Avresti potuto semplicemente… chiedere» le fece notare Regina.

Emma spalancò gli occhi come se avesse detto un’assurdità. «E se avessi detto no?! E non sono cose che faccio, Regina, chiedere un appuntamento, dico e- Aspetta, avevi capito che è un appuntamento, vero?» domandò poi, il panico negli occhi.

«Sì, Emma, avevo capito. E non mangiare con la bocca piena».

«Non è piena!» protestò Emma, subito prima di deglutire.

Regina scosse la testa, ma continuò a sorridere.

 

 

***

 

 

«Sono un’idiota» disse Emma, sdraiata a terra con la fronte premuta contro il pavimento, le braccia stese contro il corpo. Indossava solo una canottiera bianca e un paio di mutandine rosse e, nonostante iniziasse ad avere freddo, non aveva la minima intenzione di muovere nemmeno un singolo muscolo. Elsa di _Frozen_ sarebbe anche potuta comparire in quel momento accanto a lei e l’unica reazione di Emma sarebbe stata di chiederle di trasformare anche lei in una piccola _Olaf._

Cosa le era saltato in mente, esattamente, quando aveva chiesto a Regina di uscire quel lunedì?

Certo, Emma non avrebbe potuto proporre il fine settimana, considerando che lavorava al _White Rabbit_ , ma il lunedì era stata una delle peggiori scelte che Emma avesse mai fatto nella vita considerando anche quella volta in cui aveva ordinato una pizza con l’ananas.

Il vantaggio era che, normalmente, il lunedì sera August portava Henry fuori a cena, così che Emma potesse riprendersi dai turni al _White Rabbit_ con un piccolo sonnellino di qualche ora e, uscendo con Regina per quella settimana, la ragazza non avrebbe dovuto sacrificare nessuna delle già limitate ore che poteva trascorrere con il figlio. Ma Emma aveva sopravvalutato tanto la capacità di sopportazione del suo corpo, quanto la varietà dei suoi vestiti nell’armadio: sarebbe dovuta uscire di casa nel giro di una ventina di minuti per non arrivare in ritardo all’appuntamento con Regina e lei non aveva nulla da mettersi.

Mary Margaret, che stava ancora rovistando affannosamente nell’armadio di Emma, aveva ancora la folle speranza di trovare qualcosa che fosse adatto a un primo appuntamento tra vecchi pantaloni pre-maman che la ragazza usava quando si preparava a mangiare un’intera vaschetta di gelato davanti alla televisione e canottiere di ogni colore e misura, che a parere di Emma erano quanto di più comodo il genere umano avesse inventato. Mary Margaret aveva scoperto dell’appuntamento di Emma con una certa Regina solo quella mattina e tutto per colpa di August e della sua boccaccia larga. Emma sospettava che l’amico avesse spifferato tutto alla donna intenzionalmente, sapendo che Emma non sarebbe mai riuscita a prepararsi in tempo senza alcun aiuto esterno.

In tutti gli anni in cui erano state vicine di casa, Emma aveva ascoltato numerose confidenze da parte di Mary Margaret sul tema _primo appuntamento_. E di primi appuntamenti Mary Margaret ne aveva avuti tanti, ma in tutti gli uomini con cui era stata a cena, la donna aveva sempre trovato qualcosa, un difetto, più o meno grande, che la facesse demordere dall’accettare una seconda uscita. Al contrario, nei rari casi in cui avrebbe voluto un secondo appuntamento, era lui a non volerne sapere.

Emma credeva che le aspettative di Mary Margaret fossero decisamente troppo elevante, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirle che la vita non è una fiaba con un meraviglioso lieto fine e che nessun Principe Azzurro sarebbe arrivato da lei come se fosse Biancaneve. Il fatto era che Mary Margaret aveva un’incrollabile speranza, anzi, una vera e propria certezza nel fatto che là fuori da qualche parte ci fosse un amore che giusto per lei e per lei soltanto e che tutto ciò che doveva fare era aspettare e continuare a cercare con molta pazienza.

In ogni caso, Emma era sicura che la ricerca del Vero Amore sarebbe stata in ogni caso più semplice di quella in cui erano impegnate lei e Mary Margaret in quel momento e che sembrava infruttuosa su ogni fronte.

Con uno sbuffo sconsolato, Mary Margaret si lasciò cadere sul letto di Emma. «Forse è meglio se controlliamo il mio armadio, Em» suggerì la donna.

Emma gemette. «Forse dovrei annullare questo appuntamento e basta».

«No».

«Ma-»

«Non sei mai uscita con nessuno, da quando ti conosco» disse Mary Margaret, in tono perentorio. «Non puoi rinunciarci».

«Non sono mai uscita con nessuno da prima di avere Henry» confermò Emma, trovando infine la forza per mettersi almeno a sedere, anche se rimase sul pavimento.

«Con il papà di Henry?» domandò Mary Margaret, in tono esitante. A Emma non piaceva parlare di quell’argomento, perciò la donna non chiedeva mai nulla a riguardo, ma di tanto in tanto la ragazza si era confidata con lei e Mary Margaret sperava di non essere risultata inopportuna. Emma si limitò a scuotere la testa e Mary Margaret la guardò, incuriosita.

Emma sospirò. «Regina».

Alla curiosità, sul volto di Mary Margaret, si aggiunse la confusione. «Regina non è anche il nome della donna con cui esci questa sera?»

«Sì…» rispose Emma, cautamente.

«E l’ultima persona con cui sei uscita prima di avere Henry si chiamava anche lei Regina?»

«Non esattamente…»

«Cosa vuol dire, non esattamente?»

Emma sospirò. «Vuol dire che sono la stessa persona» ammise la ragazza.

«La stes-» Mary Margaret spalancò gli occhi. «E quando pensavi di dirmelo? Sai cosa vuol dire, tutto questo, Emma?!»

«Che la globalizzazione ha reso il mondo un posto davvero molto piccolo?»

«Che è destino, Em!» esclamò Mary Margaret, battendo le mani, entusiasta. «Oh, pensa quando racconterete questa storia ai vostri nipoti!»

«Mary Margaret!» fece Emma, una punta di terrore nella voce.

«Aspettami qui, ho qualcosa per questa sera. Temo che sarà un po’ corto per te, ma forse potrà andare. Oh, lo senti, questo profumo di fiori d’arancio nell’aria?» aggiunse, mentre già usciva dall’appartamento di Emma per tornare al proprio.

Con un gemito di frustrazione, Emma si lasciò andare di nuovo sul pavimento.

 

***   


 

«Lo conosco?» domandò Zelena, che era entrata nella camera da letto della sorella nonostante le proteste di quest’ultima e si era sdraiata sul letto.

Regina si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita. «Quella domanda non ha alcuna ragione d’essere».

Zelena osservò la sorella stendere il rossetto, cercando di interpretare la risposta di Regina. Infine, alzò gli occhi al cielo, irritata dalla pedanteria linguistica di sua sorella.

« _La_ conosco?» domandò.

Dal riflesso nello specchio della toeletta della sorella, Zelena vide Regina arrossire appena ed esitare, prima di risponderle. «No, non… Non la conosci».

«Ma potrei conoscerla, non è vero? Un’ospite dell’hotel?»

«No» negò Regina, controllando per l’ennesima volta nello specchio che il suo trucco non fosse rovinato.

«Università? Oh, ti prego, Regina, dimmi che si tratta di una tua insegnante!»

«No!» rispose Regina, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «E non saprai altro, da me. O nostra madre lo verrebbe a sapere nel giro di pochi minuti».

«Devo pur distogliere la sua attenzione da me quando critica ogni mia singola scelta di vita e l’unica cosa che funziona è farle notare gli errori nelle _tue_ scelte di vita».

Regina scosse la testa. «Il tuo amore nei miei confronti mi scalda il cuore, Zelena».

«Cosa ci posso fare? Non vorrei mai oscurare la tua stella agli occhi di nostra madre» commentò Zelena. «E stai benissimo, Regina, smettila di controllarti» aggiunse poi, come infastidita.

«Non stavo-»

«Certo, come no. Dai, dimmi qualcosa di più su di lei» insistette poi. «Potrei contare sulla punta delle dita le persone con cui sei uscita in questi ultimi anni e per nessuno ti sei mai preparata con tanta cura. Dimmi chi è».

«No» rispose semplicemente Regina, finalmente alzandosi per controllare che il vestito che aveva scelto le stesse bene. Era un vestito nero, attillato e lungo fino alle ginocchia, con una profonda scollatura a “V” che terminava nella sottile cintura stretta in vita, rossa così come le decolleté che aveva scelto e che si abbinavo alla borsa.

«Dai».

«No».

«Regina!»

«No».

«Lo dico alla mamma!» esclamò Zelena.

Sentendo la minaccia, Regina si voltò verso la sorella. «Non osare!»

«Dai, dimmi almeno qualcosa! Come si chiama? Come l’hai conosciuta? Quanti anni ha? Cosa fa nella vita?»

«Non voglio parlarti di lei!»

«Ha qualche oscuro segreto da nascondere? È sposata?»

«No! Nulla di tutto questo!» sbottò Regina.

«Dai, dimmi qualcosa e prometto che non ne farò parola con la mamma».

«Mi stai ricattando?!» esclamò Regina, esasperata.

«Ti sorprende?»

Regina prese un respiro profondo. «No, non posso dire che mi sorprenda».

«Come vi siete incontrare?» insistette sua sorella.

«Incontrate, dici?» fece Regina, sospirando. «Qui in città. Fa la bibliotecaria al Boston College. Contenta?» domandò poi, esasperata.

«Per ora. Spero la porterai a casa per Natale, nostra madre non farebbe che torturare _te,_ lasciando in pace _me_ ».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «È solo un primo appuntamento» le ricordò Regina.

«Lo so» ammise Zelena. «Ma spero davvero che la porterai a casa per Natal-»

«Zel-»

«No, aspetta, per una volta sono seria. Sei… diversa. C’è qualcosa di diverso, in te, nelle ultime settimane. E… mi piace. Sembri felice. Sembra che nostra madre non abbia completamente fottute le nostre capacità sentimentali ed emotive, persino. Lei, questa ragazza con cui esci, chiunque sia… Ecco, spero la porterai a casa per Natale».

Regina sorrise a sua sorella e annuì, senza dire nulla. Con un cenno della mano, Zelena le fece segno di andarsene e Regina si affrettò a uscire, per raggiungere Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

_Non faceva che pensare, Regina, a Emma._

_In particolare, Regina non faceva che pensare alle labbra di Emma._

_Era seduta in giardino, su una vecchia sedia di vimini, una coperta di lino gettata sulle spalle per ripararsi dal fresco vento notturno. Sua sorella e i suoi genitori dormivano già da ore, ma Regina non riusciva a prendere sonno, come spesso le accadeva per questo o quel motivo e, infine, aveva deciso di uscire in giardino. Il cielo era limpido e su Cape Elizabeth splendevano più stelle di quante Regina ne potesse vedere in città. In lontananza, la luce del faro girava pigramente su sé stessa._

_La notte, spesso, l’aiutava a mettere ordine nella sua testa._

_Ma non era la sua testa a essere confusa, in quel momento. Era il suo cuore a essere stato messo in subbuglio da Emma Swan e dai suoi occhi verdi e dalle sue labbra sottili._

_Aveva già dato il suo primo bacio, Regina. Lo aveva ricevuto un ragazzo di nome Daniel, figlio di un partner commerciale di sua madre. Daniel aveva le spalle larghe, i capelli ricci sempre spettinati e riempiva Regina di complimenti. Le sussurrava che era stato un colpo di fulmine, con lei, che gli era bastato vederla per innamorarsene. Gli aveva creduto, Regina, fino a quando, un bel giorno, Daniel le aveva detto che era tutto finito, che per lei non provava più nulla._

_Regina aveva pianto, ma la sofferenza si era attenuta, fino a scomparire a poco a poco. Di lui era rimasto il ricordo e nulla più._

_Ma ora Regina voleva baciare Emma._

_Emma. Una ragazza._

_E Regina prima di allora non aveva mai pensato di poter essere attratta da una ragazza._

_Né sapeva cosa pensare, a riguardo._

_Non che la sua opinione sarebbe mai contata qualcosa, a volerla dire tutta. C’era sua madre che pensava al posto suo, che parlava al posto suo, che viveva la vita che apparteneva di diritto a Regina in sua vece._

_Regina si strinse di più nella coperta di lino._

_Sua madre non avrebbe mai approvato. E non si trattava solo del fatto che Emma era una ragazza._

_Cora avrebbe considerato Emma nulla più che una distrazione, nella vita di Regina, un trastullo temporaneo a cui certo non sarebbe stato permesso interferire nella vita che la signora Mills aveva programmato e definito per le sue figlie: una buona istruzione, così che potessero gestire gli affari di famiglia e contrarre matrimoni degni di loro. Il che voleva dire, nel grande disegno della vita tracciato da Cora Mills, che i mariti dovevano essere prima di tutto ottimi partner commerciali e l’amore avrebbe avuto ben poco a che vedere con tutta la faccenda._

_E Emma non era nulla di tutto questo._

_Emma era diversa._

_Emma era il porto sicuro dopo la tempesta e il fuoco caldo in una giornata d’inverno e il primo raggio di sole all’alba._

_Regina sorrise, si accarezzò le labbra con le dita._

_Si addormentò sotto il cielo stellato, pensando a Emma e a quelle labbra sottile che, forse un giorno, avrebbe baciato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì, Swen e buon inizio di primavera <3   
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto,   
> alla prossima settimana,   
> T. <3


	6. Capitolo VI

Emma sistemò l'orlo del vestito rosso che Mary Margaret le aveva prestato, guardandosi nervosamente intorno per assicurarsi che Regina non la scorgesse divincolarsi poco elegantemente sul ciglio della strada, davanti all'insegna del _Pinocchio,_ il locale dove le aveva dato appuntamento. Si trovava nel _North End_ di Boston, nota anche come _Little Italy,_ e il proprietario era un ometto curioso, gracile di costituzione, che rispondeva al nome di Giuseppe Amendola, ma che tutti chiamavano Geppetto _._ Rimasto vedovo in giovane età, Geppetto era stato il primo datore di lavoro di August quando lui e Emma erano arrivati a Boston, accogliendo quel ragazzo dinoccolato sotto la sua ala protettiva come il figlio che non aveva mai avuto. A volerla dire tutta, August non l'aveva sempre ripagato nel migliore dei modi: era capitato che rubasse qualche dollaro dalla cassa del ristorante, a fine serata, generalmente per aiutare Emma con le spese mediche della gravidanza. August era sicuro che Geppetto se ne fosse accorto, ma che avesse taciuto a riguardo, conoscendo la situazione dei ragazzi. Inoltre, August si era assicurato di restituire fino all'ultimo centesimo prima di lasciare il lavoro da cameriere per intraprendere la carriera da barman al _White Rabbit._

Emma e August non frequentavano il _Pinocchio_ quanto avrebbero voluto, ma era il luogo in cui festeggiavano ogni occasione e ricorrenza importante delle loro vite come le assunzioni di lavoro, i successi accademici di Emma o i compleanni di Henry, che adorava i piccoli animali di legno che Geppetto intagliava e che regalava al bambino.

Si sentiva a proprio agio, Emma, al _Pinocchio,_ ed era questa la ragione principale per cui l'aveva scelto per il suo primo _vero_ appuntamento con Regina. Certo, Emma temeva che Geppetto la mettesse in imbarazzo con Regina raccontandole di quella volta che, a causa di uno starnuto improvviso mentre mangiava un boccone di spaghetti, uno le era uscito dal naso, ma era un rischio che era disposta a correre.

Con il nervosismo che le attanagliava lo stomaco, Emma prese il proprio cellulare dalla piccola borsa nera, anch'essa gentilmente prestatale da Mary Margaret per la serata. Le uniche due cose che le appartenessero erano le scarpe nere, le uniche con il tacco che avesse mai posseduto in vita sua e che aveva indossato tre, forse quattro volte in cinque anni, e le mutandine con gli anatroccoli bianchi su uno sbiadito sfondo azzurro. Trovava ancora che fosse divertente indossarle, considerando il suo cognome, ma forse avrebbe dovuto dare retta a Mary Margaret e indossare altro per quella sera.

Emma controllò l'ora.

Complice il passaggio che Mary Margaret le aveva dato con il suo arrugginito _pick-up_ , durante il quale Emma era riuscita a stendere un leggero strato di trucco senza cavarsi un occhio con il mascara ogni volta che l’amica passava su una buca, Emma era riuscita ad arrivare qualche minuto in anticipo rispetto all'orario a cui aveva dato appuntamento a Regina. Aveva considerato l'idea di entrare al _Pinocchio_ e bere qualcosa per distendere i nervi, ma aveva resistito alla tentazione. La sola idea di Regina bastava a confonderle e annebbiarle la mente, certo non aveva bisogno di aggiungere l'effetto dell'alcol.

Era terrorizzata, Emma, dalla prospettiva che Regina cambiasse idea, che non si presentasse quella sera, realizzando che errore sarebbe stato per una come lei avere un appuntamento con una come Emma, una madre single che contava ogni singolo centesimo per arrivare a fine mese e indossava mutande con gli anatroccoli a un primo appuntamento.

Perciò contava i minuti, Emma, e si appuntò mentalmente di dire a Regina che era proprio questo il motivo per cui detestava arrivare in anticipo, l'attesa snervante.

Ammesso che, naturalmente, Regina non avesse cambiato idea su di lei.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina la vide da lontano.

Graham aveva insistito per avvicinarsi maggiormente al locale, quel _Pinocchio_ nel _Nord End_ di Boston che era così diverso dagli esclusivi ristoranti stellati dove era solito accompagnare le sorelle Mills, ma Regina aveva insistito perché si fermasse qualche strada prima. Aveva bisogno di fare qualche passo, Regina, l'agitazione per quel suo primo appuntamento con Emma le stringeva la gola, e sperava che camminare per le strade di Boston in quella serata di inizio giugno potesse aiutarla.

Non si era mai sentita così, prima di un appuntamento. Certo, non che degli appuntamenti precedenti le fosse importato poi qualcosa. Si era trattato per lo più di figli di amici di sua madre, bostoniani o di passaggio a Boston, che avevano saputo della sua presenza in città proprio grazie all'interessamento della signora Mills.

Con Emma era diverso. Con Emma, Regina desiderava solo che il loro primo appuntamento fosse perfetto e sentiva mancarle il fiato alla sola idea che qualcosa andasse storto. C'erano così tante cose che Regina avrebbe potuto fare o dire per rovinare tutto quanto...

Camminava piano, Regina, solo superficialmente consapevole degli sguardi incuriositi che le lanciavano i passanti. L'aria non era fredda, ma teneva la stola nera ben stretta intorno alle spalle, rimuginando tra sé e sé sulle parole di sua sorella. Le bruciava ammetterlo, ma Zelena aveva ragione: Emma la rendeva felice.

E questo spaventava Regina. E, probabilmente, avrebbe ceduto al terrore se non avesse girato l'angolo e non avesse visto Emma sistemarsi il vestito rosso abbassando l'orlo. Le dava la schiena e si guardava furtivamente intorno, come per accertarsi che nessuno la stessa osservando. Regina represse una risata e scosse la testa, prima di affrettare il passo per raggiungere Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

«Emma! Ah, Bambina, quasi non ci credevo quando hai prenotato un tavolo per due, finalmente ti sei decisa a uscire con qualcuno, eh?» l'accolse Geppetto, stringendo la ragazza tra le sue braccia e obbligandola a piegare le ginocchia per fare altrettanto. Regina osservò l'uomo, una camicia larga a maniche corte, con una sgargiante stampa floreale, lasciava intravedere una canottiera di cotone bianco al di sotto. Da sopra la spalla di Emma, l'uomo le fece l'occhiolino e le tese la mano quando infine lasciò andare Emma, quasi con riluttanza.

Regina non era sicura dei rapporti dell'uomo con la ragazza, ma di certo non avrebbe mai potuto dubitare dell'affetto che nutriva per lei.

«Giuseppe Amendola, il proprietario del ristorante» disse l'uomo, con un marcato accento italiano, stringendo delicatamente la mano della ragazza tra le proprie.

«Regina Mills. Piacere di conoscerla, signor Amendola» rispose la ragazza, lanciando un breve sguardo a Emma che si stava massaggiando il collo con un sospiro.

«Può chiamarmi Geppetto».

«In questo caso, Regina può andare bene, Geppetto».

L'uomo le sorrise, prima di voltarsi verso Emma e darle una pacca sulla spalla, che la privò del poco fiato che era riuscita a recuperare dopo l'abbraccio di qualche secondo prima, ma, soprattutto, dopo aver visto Regina e il vestito che aveva scelto. Si erano salutate con un bacio sulla guancia e, invece di allontanarsi da lei, Regina aveva poi avvicinato le labbra al suo orecchio. «Stai molto bene» le aveva sussurrato e Emma aveva sentito le guance andarle in fiamme. Incapace di reagire se con un balbettante grazie, si era limitata ad annuire quando Regina aveva proposto di entrare nel locale.

«Bambina, ti consiglio di evitare gli spaghetti per questa sera, cosa ne dici? Non vorrai che succeda come-»

«August ha detto di salutarti!» si affrettò a interromperlo Emma, consapevole di come quello fosse l'unico argomento in grado di distrarre l'uomo.

«Quel disgraziato, sono settimane che non si fa vedere da queste parti» sospirò l'uomo, bonariamente. «Ma prego, vi faccio accomodare, su. Sono solo un vecchio brontolone».

Emma scambiò un sorriso con Regina e le porse la mano. Aveva fatto riservare uno dei tavolini nel piccolo giardino sul retro, il preferito di Emma. Da lì non si poteva godere della vista del vicino porto di Boston, perché il giardino era circondato da alte mura di mattoni coperte di edera, ma era illuminato quasi esclusivamente dal fuoco delle torce e lì il rumore delle strade affollate non poteva raggiungerle. Normalmente, vi erano solo quattro tavolini circolari in ferro battuto ricoperti da immacolate tovaglie di lino bianco, ma quella sera Geppetto la sorprese con un unico tavolino sistemato per l'occasione al centro del giardinetto e con una candela nel mezzo.

«Se l'hai invitata a cena» disse l'uomo, rispondendo allo sguardo confuso e interrogativo di Emma e alludendo a Regina, «deve per forza essere speciale. La mia signora, pace all'anima sua, avrebbe certo saputo fare di meglio, ma-».

Emma gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse. «Forse, ma è perfetto anche così come è. Grazie, Geppetto» sussurrò.

L'uomo le fece un cenno del capo prima di allontanarsi. «Vi mando subito il cameriere» borbottò.

Le due donne ringraziarono, prima che Emma facesse strada a Regina verso il tavolino.

 

 

***

 

 

Su consiglio di Emma, anche Regina aveva ordinato la pizza e, doveva ammetterlo, era la pizza migliore che avesse mai assaggiato.

«E non tutti hanno l'onore di mangiarla» le disse Emma, rispondendo ai complimenti di Regina. «Geppetto è ormai avanti con gli anni, così ha assunto un pizzaiolo. August lavorava ancora qui, quando Geppetto fece i colloqui e dovette intervenire per farlo ragionare. Nessuno gli andava bene, non aveva importanza quanta esperienza o attestati avessero» ricordò Emma, fermandosi per bere un sorso di birra. Regina aveva scelto del vino, uno _Chardonnay_ bianco. La birra non le era mai piaciuta, non davvero.

«È così che conosci Geppetto?»

Emma annuì. «Non dirmi che non hai notato l'imbarazzante foto dell'ultimo compleanno di Henry che Geppetto tiene appesa dietro la cassa, esattamente sotto il crocifisso».

Regina, che si stava portando un boccone di pizza alla bocca con la forchetta, spalancò gli occhi. «Cosa? No!» disse, posando la forchetta sul piatto, oltremodo incuriosita. Si era persa così tanto della vita della ragazza, in quei cinque anni.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Aspetta» le disse, estraendo il cellulare per cercare la foto a cui aveva alluso. «E dovresti mangiarla con le mani, la pizza. Ha tutto un altro sapore».

«Non si mangia con le mani» protestò Regina.

Emma sbuffò, ma non insistette oltre.

Invece, passò il proprio telefono a Regina e la osservò, addentando il proprio triangolo di pizza.

Regina si pulì le mani nel tovagliolo che aveva sulle gambe, nonostante non ne avesse bisogno, prima di prendere il telefono e osservare, divertita, una sorridente Emma che abbracciava Geppetto, entrambi portavano, sulla testa, un ridicolo cappellino triangolare cosparso di brillantini azzurri e fiocchi di neve.

Tra le braccia dell'uomo sedeva un bambino che, nonostante le guance più piene rispetto alle foto che Regina vedeva solitamente, la donna non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere come Henry. Il capellino suo cappellino aveva anche una corona intorno e, tra e braccia, stringeva una bambola di pezza che doveva raffigurare Elsa, la protagonista di _Frozen_. Regina non aveva mai visto quel film, ma lo conosceva per via dei racconti di Emma su suo figlio.

«Non ha ancora superato l'ossessione per quel cartone» disse Emma e Regina sorrise. Poi il suo sguardo si posò sull'ultimo componente della foto, che non portava alcun cappellino, ma indossava un costume dal pelo marrone e sottobraccio stringeva la testa di quella che a Regina sembrò una renna.

«August?» domandò a Emma, indicando l'uomo con il dito prima di restituire il telefono alla ragazza. Emma, che invece le mani nel tovagliolo avrebbe dovuto pulirsele, non vi badò e prese il cellulare sporcandolo di farina e pomodoro.

«Sì, Henry lo costrinse a travestirsi da Sven, la renna».

«Immaginavo che vi fosse lo zampino di Henry, dietro tutto questo» ammise Regina. Le sembrava di conoscerlo, il figlio di Emma, nonostante non l'avesse mai incontrato. E provava per quegli occhi verdi, che certo aveva ereditato da Emma anche se Regina era convinta avessero sfumature diverse, un tenero affetto. «Ma...»

«Ma?»

Regina scosse la testa. «No, lascia stare, sono sicura che non sia niente».

«Cosa? Mi devo preoccupare? Non ti piace la pizza? Non ti piace il posto? Non ti piace il vino?»

Regina si affrettò a scuotere la testa con vigore. «No, Emma, no! Nulla di tutto questo! Solo... Quel ragazzo, credo di averlo già visto. Se solo non fosse impossibile, insomma, è August».

«Dove?» domandò Emma, incuriosita.

Regina esitò. «Può darsi che mi sbagli, ma devo aver visto un suo primo piano sul telefono della signorina Lucas-».

«Lo sapevo!» la interruppe immediatamente Emma. «Quei due bugiardi, grandissimi str-».

«Emma» fece Regina, richiamando gentilmente la ragazza.

Emma sospirò. «Scusa, hai ragione. Sono settimane che sospetto che escano insieme, nonostante io non li abbia mai presentati. Ma entrambi usano quella dannata app di incontri alla quale provano a farmi iscrivere da secoli».

«Sembra che siano tutti interessati alla tua vita sentimentale» notò Regina.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Un inferno. So che vogliono solo vedermi felice, ma... Non mi interessano le relazioni, no-» e la voce di Emma si affievolì non appena realizzò le implicazioni di quello che aveva appena detto dall'irrigidirsi dell'espressione di Regina.

«Aspetta, mi è uscita male».

«No, va bene, non abbiamo mai-».

«Non sono stata con nessuno, dopo... Cape Elizabeth. Non è... Non è la relazione il problema, è che… August ha provato a farmi conoscere persone davvero, davvero meravigliose Regina, ma nessuna... Era alle tue labbra che pensavo ogni volta che qualcuno provava a baciarmi e così mi ritraevo» Emma scosse la testa. «Scusa, sono un'idiota... Non è argomento da primo appuntamento, io-».

Regina le sorrise. «Non mi hai mai dimenticata? In tutti questi anni, non mi hai mai...»

«No. E come avrei potuto?»

Regina le sorrise.

 

 

***

 

 

Il cameriere servì loro una coppa di gelato senza che nessuna delle due l'avesse ordinata.

«Cioccolato e fiordilatte» disse il cameriere, intercettando lo sguardo interrogativo di Emma. «Geppetto dice che è il tuo preferito».

«Grazie» disse la ragazza, sorpresa, prima di porgere a Regina uno dei due cucchiaini che accompagnavano la coppa. Il camerieri si allontanò con un cenno del capo.

«Non ho mai mangiato il gelato prima» osservò Regina, sistemandosi i capelli corti dietro l'orecchio.

Emma sorrise e poi sospirò profondamente, attirando l'attenzione di Regina, che alzò gli occhi su di lei. Emma arrossì violentemente, un calore improvviso le strinse il petto. La luce della candela baluginava, accarezzando il volto di Regina così come avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo Emma.

«Va tutto bene, Emma?»

Emma annuì. Andava tutto bene, sì, andava più che bene. E Regina era… un’opera d’arte. Emma avrebbe potuto guardarla per ore e ore, senza mai stancarsi. Sospirò di nuovo. «A te l'onore di iniziare, allora» disse, indicando la coppa di gelato.

 

 

***

 

 

La coppa di gelato davanti a loro era quasi vuota e Regina si gettò la stola nera sulle spalle. Il sole era definitivamente tramontato e, anche se le alte mura la proteggevano dalla brezza marina, il gelato aveva fatto rabbrividire Regina. Quello e il modo in cui Emma gemeva ogni volta che si portava il cucchiaino alla bocca.

La prima volta, Regina si era limitata a schiarirsi la voce e si era imposta di non pensarci, di eliminare immediatamente quel dolce, dolce suono dai suoi ricordi. Ma Emma lo aveva rifatto subito dopo e per Regina era diventato sempre più difficile ignorarlo.

Prima che Emma potesse mangiare un altro cucchiaino di gelato, Regina, la testa appoggiata a una mano, si morse il labbro inferiore e accavallò le gambe sotto il tavolo, stando bene attenta ad accarezzare quelle di Emma con il proprio piede. Si era sfilata la scarpa qualche secondo prima. Con una punta di divertimento, vide Emma spalancare gli occhi e alzarli su di lei, trattenendo il respiro. Regina si limitò ad ammiccare.

Non l'aveva mai fatto, prima d'ora, ma a giudicare dalla reazione di Emma non doveva essere poi così male. Aveva visto sua sorella farlo innumerevoli volte durante questa o quella cena, anche con sconosciuti, e non aveva mai compreso cosa ci fosse di tanto attraente nell'accarezzare la gamba di un'altra persona con la propria, sotto il tavolo. Ma l'espressione rapita di Emma le fece capire molte cose. Le fece capire, ad esempio, che talvolta parlare diventa superfluo e che lo sguardo di Emma poteva essere tanto eloquente quanto le sue labbra, che avrebbe voluto baciare. E le fece capire che adorava il modo in cui Emma la guardava, il modo in cui le dava la sua totale attenzione e che Regina non voleva fare altro se non ricambiare.

Regina fece salire il piede verso l'alto, lentamente, lungo la gamba di Emma, prima di tornare a scendere ancora più lentamente. Osservò Emma deglutire e prendere un respiro profondo, il cucchiaino ancora pieno di gelato dimenticato, sospeso, tra le sue dita.

Il piede di Regina riprese a salire, Emma chiuse gli occhi come se tentasse di mantenere il controllo. Che volesse baciarla anche lei?

Il piede di Regina raggiunse l'orlo del vestito di Emma.

E l’avvicinarsi di passi frettolosi fece sussultare entrambe.

Emma fece cadere il cucchiaino, dove il gelato aveva iniziato a sciogliersi, macchiando la tovaglia prima di rotolare fino al grembo di Emma, mentre Regina si affrettò a infilare nuovamente la scarpa e si schiarì la voce, prima di voltarsi verso Geppetto che ora si trovava accanto al tavolo e sorrideva, gioviale come d'abitudine, alle ragazze.

«Oh, Bambina, sei sempre tanto sbadata» disse poi, notando la macchia di cioccolato sul vestito di Emma, che lo guardò in tralice. «Sempre meglio che quella volta quando gli spaghet-»

«La pizza era davvero ottima, Geppetto!» lo interruppe Emma, che tentava di salvare il vestito pulendo la macchia di cioccolato con il tovagliolo, pur avendo il presentimento che non sarebbe servito a nulla.

«La pizza più buona che abbia mai assaggiato» confermò Regina, guadagnandosi un sorriso orgoglioso da parte di Geppetto. «Ma... Gli spaghetti? Che problema c'è, tra Emma e gli spaghetti?»

Geppetto sogghignò. «Oh, una storia davvero buffa. Qualche anno fa, quando Henry gattonava a malapena-»

«Oh, ma guarda come si sta facendo tardi!» lo interruppe nuovamente Emma. «Che peccato, Regina dovrà sentire questa orribile, imbarazzante storia un'altra volta».

«Tardi?» domandò Regina, confusa, all'oscuro dei progetti di Emma per la serata. Aveva dato per scontato che sarebbero rimaste al tavolo a chiacchierare e sorseggiare vino o birra, nel caso di Emma, fino all'orario di chiusura.

«Ma ci vorranno solo pochi minuti, Bamb-»

«Un'altra volta» tagliò corto Emma, alzandosi in piedi. Regina la imitò e tese la mano a Geppetto per salutarlo. L'uomo la strinse, ma poi spalancò le braccia. «Una donna in grado di sopportare e sopravvivere a un'intera cena con Emma merita come minimo un abbraccio, no?»

Regina rise e accettò l'abbraccio da parte dell'uomo, ricambiandolo. Da sopra la sua spalla vide Emma fare il verso a Geppetto.

Poi, Geppetto abbracciò Emma. «Offre la casa» le bisbigliò all'orecchio, così che Regina non sentisse.

«No-» tentò di protestare Emma, l'uomo strinse la presa intorno al collo di Emma. Per avere quasi ottant'anni era sorprendentemente forte. «Non discutere davanti a lei, possiamo litigare la prossima volta che vieni a trovarmi con Henry e quel disgraziato di August».

Emma sorrise. «Grazie».

 

 

***

 

 

«Dove stiamo andando?» domandò Regina, camminando a fianco di Emma.

«In un bel posto» le rispose semplicemente la ragazza, facendole un sorriso e cercando la mano di Regina per stringerla. Regina ricambiò la stretta, poi si avvicinò a Emma, entrambe barcollarono appena quando Regina le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e le strinse il braccio con l'altra mano.

Sentì Emma sospirare di contentezza prima di appoggiare a sua volta la testa sopra quella di Regina.

Camminavano lentamente, con cadenza regolare, Emma a malapena cosciente della strada lungo la quale stava guidando Regina, entrambe con il segreto desiderio che durasse quanto più a lungo possibile.

 

 

***

 

 

« _Independence Wharf_?» domandò Regina, quando Emma si fermò di fronte all'imponente edificio di mattoni.

Emma annuì. «Non ci sei mai stata?»

«No, a dire il vero... no» ammise Regina. Aveva alzato, a malincuore, la testa dalla spalla di Emma, ma continuava a tenerle la mano stretta. «Che genere di posto è?»

Emma non rispose, limitandosi a trascinare Regina oltre le porte d'ingresso e poi a guidarla verso un ascensore sulla destra, dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto alla guardia dietro il bancone.

«Ci vieni spesso» osservò Regina.

«Non quanto vorrei» ammise Emma, cedendo il passo a Regina prima di seguirla dentro l'ascensore e premere il tasto del quattordicesimo piano. Le porte si chiusero e, in tutta onestà, Emma ricordava come quell'ascensore, che doveva avere ormai qualche decennio, fosse molto piccolo. Ma non aveva considerato quanto piccolo effettivamente fosse. Le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate e Emma pensò di tirare Regina verso di sé, stringerla, come quei pomeriggi in cui l'aveva stretta a Cape Elizabeth, il rumore delle onde che si infrangono sulla banchina. Fu invece il familiare _din_ che annunciava l'arrivo dell'ascensore al quattordicesimo piano a riportarla al presente di Boston e al quattordicesimo piano dell' _Independence Wharf,_ che altro non era se non il tetto dell'edificio, da cui si aveva una meravigliosa vista sul porto di Boston da un lato e sulla città dall'altro. 

Emma notò Regina trattenere il fiato, mentre i suoi occhi sondavano le luci della città intorno a loro, una brezza leggera accarezzava i suoi capelli corti.

«Emma...» disse Regina, in un sospiro, prima di volgere lo sguardo sulla ragazza e sorriderle. «È...»

«Mozzafiato» completò Emma per lei, gli occhi che non volevano proprio saperne di lasciare il volto di Regina. Sul tetto, oltre a loro, vi era solo un'altra coppia, a qualche metro di distanza, che non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorta delle nuove arrivate. Con gentilezza, Emma condusse Regina fino al parapetto, dove si misero ad osservare le placide onde che arrivavano fino alle coste di Boston.

«Non è lo stesso posto, ma è lo stesso oceano» osservò Emma, la mano ancora stretta a quella di Regina, che chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. «Mi è sempre piaciuto, l'oceano» sussurrò.

Con la mano libera, Emma le sistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio nonostante, corti come erano, non ce ne fosse alcun bisogno. Regina sorrise dolcemente, prima di aprire gli occhi e sospirare alla vista di quelle iridi verdi che tanto le piacevano. Raggiunse con la propria mano quella di Emma, portandosi poi il palmo della ragazza alle labbra per poterlo baciare, senza mai distogliere il proprio sguardo da quello di Emma.

Dopo qualche istante, Regina fece un passo avanti, sentì il corpo di Emma terribilmente vicino al proprio. Lasciò andare una delle mani della ragazza, che subito le strinse il fianco, solo per accarezzarle la guancia. I suoi occhi caddero sulle labbra di Emma, le prime che avesse mai baciato.

Emma trattenne il fiato, avvicinò il volto a quello dell'altra, inspirò a fondo, chiuse gli occhi. Non vide il tenero sorriso che graziò le labbra di Regina prima che incontrassero quelle tremanti di Emma.

Fu un bacio dolce e, a entrambe, parve che avesse il sapore di un sogno che non avevano la forza di trattenere, un'illusione pronta a svelare tutto il disinganno di una sensazione - le labbra di lei, il profumo di lei, la presenza di lei - che non sembrava descrivibile con parole umane e che sfidava le leggi del tempo e dello spazio, riconducendole ancora, come onde ad una spiaggia, verso Cape Elizabeth, il suo faro e quel loro primo bacio.

 

 

***

 

 

_C’è qualcosa di magico, nel tramonto. È un momento, un momento soltanto in cui il corso degli astri, nell’universo, sembra arrestarsi ed il tempo pare sospeso come quel sole che, lasciando un oceano, ne illumina un altro._

_C’è qualcosa di magico, nel tramonto, di questo Emma certo non dubitava, ma doveva esserci qualcosa di ancora più magico in Regina Mills e questo a Emma divenne chiaro sul finire di un pomeriggio d’estate._

_Era il modo in cui gli occhi di Regina la guardavano, come se ogni volta fosse la prima, come se ogni cosa, di Emma, ogni dettaglio e ogni inezia, fosse degna di essere ricordata per sempre. Era il modo in cui Regina sorrideva, sempre esitante all’inizio, come se temesse che quella felicità non le appartenesse. Era il modo in cui le labbra di Regina pronunciavano il suo nome._

Emma.

_Un nome solo, dalle labbra di Regina, subito diveniva quell’antica ballata, quel madrigale barocco, quel sonetto d’amore._

Emma.

 _Aveva pronunciato il suo nome pochi secondi prima, Regina. Quando, sedute sullo scoglio piatto a cui erano solite pensare come_ loro _, un alito di vento aveva scompigliato i lunghi capelli biondi di Emma e Regina, dita leggere, li aveva sistemati dietro l’orecchio della ragazza._

_Le aveva accarezzato la guancia, trattenendo il sospiro. «Emma»._

_E il tempo aveva cessato di scorrere._

_Emma aveva preso la mano di Regina tra le proprie, tenendola stretta, gli occhi che indugiarono sul perfetto volto di Regina prima di posarsi sulle sue labbra._

_C’è qualcosa di magico, nei tramonti, ma c’era qualcosa di ancora più magico in Regina Mills e Emma Swan lo seppe per certo non appena le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di Regina, un leggero sapore di salsedine e la fatale sensazione di essere esattamente nel posto giusto, al momento giusto, con la persona giusta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, Swen, buon venerdì <3   
> Questo capitolo e lo scorso dovevano essere un capitolo lungo, ma a quanto pare è andata per le lunghe. La cosa più divertente è che doveva esserci un'ultima parte che, sempre per ragioni di lunghezza/ritmo narrativo, è finita nel prossimo capitolo ^^" L'appuntamento infinito.   
> A parte questo, per quanto riguarda il cognome di Geppetto, ho scelto Amendola per il semplice fatto che è il cognome dell'attore che ne interpreta il personaggio in OUAT. 
> 
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Alla prossima settimana,   
> T. <3


	7. Capitolo VII

 

 

Regina aveva proposto di chiamare Graham perché le riportasse a casa, ma Emma aveva insistito perché prendessero un taxi almeno fino all'hotel di Regina. In fondo, aveva risparmiato sulla cena e poteva anche permettersi il lusso di un taxi, per una volta.

Non era molto tardi e, nonostante fosse lunedì sera, dal finestrino Emma poteva vedere qualche passante che si affrettava lungo i marciapiedi, i passi illuminati dall'artificiale luce bianca dei lampioni. La sua attenzione, tuttavia, continuava a essere catturata da Regina e il volto di lei sembrava catalizzare ogni scintilla nell'universo. La mano di Emma era appoggiata sul ginocchio dell’altra, ogni terminazione nervosa del palmo di Emma resa terribilmente sensibile dal quel contatto. Regina coprì la mano di Emma con la propria, attirando l'attenzione della ragazza i cui occhi non lasciavano il suo volto, come se ne fossero incantati.

«Tutto bene, Emma? A cosa stai pensando?» domandò Regina, dolcemente, con la voce quanto più bassa possibile così da non farsi udire dal tassista.

«Che non puoi essere reale».

«Co-Cosa?» domandò Regina, confusa.

Emma fece una smorfia, avvicinò il proprio viso a quello di Regina e poi, con la mano libera, usò un dito per toccarle la guancia, come per saggiarne la consistenza.

«Dai» fece Emma. «Deve essere un qualche tipo di stregoneria, un incantesimo, un sortilegio. Sei talmente bella, Regina, che sembri uscita da una favola, non-»

La mano di Regina coprì la bocca di Emma, che si zittì immediatamente e si sentì scaldare il cuore nel notare il rossore delle guance di Regina.

E a Emma parve che Regina stesse per dirle qualcosa, quando il taxi iniziò a rallentare e accostò proprio davanti al _Gold String_ , attirando l'attenzione di entrambe. Regina sospirò, rammaricandosi che il suo appuntamento con Emma stesse ormai per concludersi, mentre Emma le rivolse uno sguardo confuso.

«Il _Gold String_? Un hotel? Abiti in un hotel?»

Regina annuì, mentre cercava nella borsa la propria carta di credito per pagare il taxi e Emma, accortasi, la precedette porgendo i contanti all'autista, che ringraziò.

«Emma, non c'è bis-»

Ma Emma aprì la portiera per scendere, avendo già preso la decisione di tornare a casa usando la metro.

«Ti ho invitata io, questa sera» si limitò a farle notare Emma, dopo che anche Regina fu scesa dal taxi, il quale aveva fatto solo pochi metri prima che uno dei clienti dell'hotel lo fermasse. Regina lo aveva visto un paio di volte nella hall, era uno scozzese dai modi rozzi che lei cercava sempre di evitare e che sua sorella adorava prendere in giro.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece un passo avanti. Prese una delle mani di Emma tra le proprie.

«Quindi, secondo questa logica» disse, nascondendo a malapena il proprio sorriso, «potrei ricambiare la cortesia di questa sera solo invitandoti a un secondo appuntamento?»

«Temo proprio di sì, non c'è altro modo» rispose Emma, fingendosi sconsolata.

Regina intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue. «Ti va, allora? Di uscire di nuovo con me?»

Emma le sorrise e, invece di rispondere, si chinò per baciarla a fior di labbra. Fu Regina a gettarle le braccia al collo e stringerla a sé, facendo barcollare entrambe sul posto. Emma appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Regina e sospirò. Dopo qualche secondo, interruppe, a malincuore, il bacio.

«Ci tengo a specificare che il mio era un più che entusiastico sì» disse Emma, facendo ridere Regina.

«Grazie per la chiarezza, signorina Swan» rispose Regina, divertita, sciogliendo Emma dall'abbraccio e appoggiando le mani sulle clavicole di Emma, dove sentì, forte e chiaro, il battito veloce del cuore della ragazza.

Si guardarono negli occhi ancora per qualche istante, prima che Emma si schiarisse la voce, Regina sospirò.

«Grazie della serata, Emma. Ogni cosa è stata... perfetta» disse Regina.

Emma annuì. «Allora... Buonanotte, Regina».

«Buonanotte, Emma. Scrivimi quando arrivi a casa, d'accordo?» disse Regina, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi da Emma.

Emma annuì e iniziò ad allontanarsi a sua volta, quando sentì la mano di Regina trattenerla e Emma la guardò confusa, ma chiuse gli occhi quando le labbra di Regina si posarono nuovamente sulle sue, solo per pochi istante.

«Va', prima che cambi idea o qualcosa del genere» soffiò Regina tra i denti, quasi fosse tutta quanta colpa di Emma - e chi aveva dato il diritto a Emma di farle mancare il fiato come un chiaro scuro di Caravaggio, poi?

Emma si limitò a sorriderle, prima di allontanarsi a passo svelto, verso la stazione della metropolitana più vicina.

 

 

***

 

 

La riconobbe non appena scese dal taxi, ma preferì tenersi in disparte.

Dall'altro lato era scesa una donna bionda, con un attillato vestito rosso, chiaramente della taglia sbagliata. Regina le sorrise.

Le ricordava qualcuno, quella ragazza bionda dagli occhi verdi, solo non riusciva a-

E poi i ricordi di un’estate di cinque anni prima riaffiorarono nella mente, riportandole l'immagine di una ragazzina dinoccolata e senza grazia, come è tipico della maggior parte degli adolescenti che crescono troppo in fretta per rendersene conto.

Si chiamava Emma, Emma Swan, e non era previsto che ritornasse nella vita di Regina.

Strinse le labbra in una dura linea di disapprovazione quando le vide scambiarsi più di un bacio e temporeggiare pur di non salutarsi.

Regina rimase davanti all'entrata dell'hotel, le braccia strette intorno al corpo per ripararsi dalla leggera brezza notturna con una stola nera, fino a quando Emma Swan non scomparve alla sua vista.

Attese che Regina entrasse nell'hotel, il passo lento di chi non vuole rassegnarsi all'idea che qualcosa di bello sia mai giunto al termine e si debba tornare a casa, poi Cora Mills scese dall'auto con cui era appena arrivata dall'aeroporto, ignorando il saluto dell'autista così come il _concierge_ che si era affretto per prendere i bagagli della donna.

A passo spedito, Cora si diresse verso l'entrata secondaria dell'hotel, riservata al signor Gold, alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici.

Sperò solo di essere arrivata in tempo anche questa volta per impedire a sua figlia di rovinarsi la vita con le sue stesse mani e tutto solo per un paio di belle e ammiccanti labbra.

 

 

***

 

 

Sul suo divano, quella sera Emma trovò Mary Margaret. Dormiva profondamente, un romanzo _Harmony_ aperto e appoggiato sul tavolino da caffè al centro del salotto e con la copertina verso l'alto e accanto una tazza di cioccolata quasi finita, da cui si alzava ancora un lieve sentore di cannella. Era una delle poche persone conosciute da Emma che amasse la cannella nella cioccolata.

Dopo essersi sfilata i tacchi, la ragazza attraversò il salotto a passo leggero per controllare la stanza di Henry e vi trovò suo figlio profondamente e beatamente addormentato. Adorava le sue serate con zio August.

Sempre silenziosamente, Emma tornò in salotto, dove si accucciò accanto al volto di Mary Margaret, chiamandola più volte fino a quando la donna non si svegliò.

«Emma» disse la donna, dopo averla riconosciuta. «Sei tornata».

«Perché ci sei tu e non August?»

«Oh, mi sono offerta io di aspettarti al posto suo, quando è tornato» spiegò Mary Margaret, alzandosi faticosamente dal divano e massaggiandosi la schiena. Emma lo sapeva bene che non era dei più comodi. «Così avrei saputo subito come è andata con Regina» aggiunse poi, animandosi all'improvviso. «Su, racconta! Come è stato? Cosa indossava? Dove siete andate? Le è piaciuto? Come vi siete date la buonanotte? Bac-»

«D'accordo, d'accordo, con calma» la fermò Emma, mettendo le mani avanti in segno di resa. Si sedette sul divano accanto a Mary Margaret, piegando le gambe sotto il corpo, il cellulare tra le mani. «Prima devo avvisarla che sono tornata a casa sana e sal-»

«Oh, mio Dio!» esclamò Mary Margaret, coprendosi la bocca con le mani, gli occhi luminosi. «Te lo ha chiesto lei?»

«Sì-»

«Oh, ma come siete carine!»

Emma si limitò a prendere un sospiro profondo e a scuotere la testa, tuttavia sorrideva.

«Vado a preparare altra cioccolata, intanto, voglio sapere ogni cosa, ogni dettaglio, ogni-»

«Mary Margaret, dobbiamo alzarci entrambe presto domani matt-»

«Solo il tempo di una cioccolata, promesso» rispose la donna, sparendo poi in cucina.

Emma sospirò. La serata passata con Regina era stata così meravigliosa che, nonostante non fosse passata nemmeno un'ora da quando si era conclusa, a Emma sembrava avere già i contorni sfumati del sogno, il sapore dell'irrealtà. Ed era così felice che non aveva nemmeno la forza di protestare con Mary Margaret, consapevole inoltre che l'adrenalina non l'avrebbe fatta dormire, quella notte. Si chiese se Regina, invece, sarebbe riuscita a dormire.

Con occhi sognanti, si decise infine a scrivere alla donna.

_“Ehi, appena rientrata, tutto bene. Tu?”_

E avrebbe voluto aggiungere che, già, le mancava. Ma si limitò ad un' _emoji_ che indicava un bacio a fine messaggio.

 _“La prossima settimana ti farò riportare a casa da Graham”,_ fu la risposta quasi immediata di Regina. Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 _“Non c'è bisogno, Regina”,_ rispose. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, prima che l'altra avesse il tempo di rispondere, aggiunse: “ _La prossima settimana? Il nostro secondo appuntamento?_

_“Solo se a te va, Emma.”_

_“Certo che mi va!”_ rispose la ragazza, sorridendo selvaggiamente allo schermo del telefono. Mary Margaret tornò in salotto in quel momento con due tazze di cioccolata con cannella e sorrise a sua volta notando l'espressione di infinita felicità sul viso di Emma.

Non c'erano dubbi che il messaggio che aveva appena ricevuto fosse di Regina.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina non sarebbe riuscita a dormire nemmeno se avesse voluto, ma questo non significa che il suono del campanello della porta non la irritò profondamente. Controllò l'orologio e si chiese chi mai potesse essere a quell'ora. Si alzò dal divano, irritata, soprattutto perché costretta ad abbandonare momentaneamente la sua conversazione con Emma, e si diresse a passo spedito verso la porta, chiudendo la vestaglia per nascondere la corta camicia da notte.

Sua sorella emerse dalla propria stanza, sbadigliando. Il campanello suonò di nuovo.

«Se si tratta di uno dei tuoi amichetti, Zelena, giuro che avrò la tua testa. Dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio» la minacciò Regina.

Zelena rispose con una smorfia e si appoggiò al muro più vicino, nel tentativo di sostenersi. Era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a dormire anche così, in piedi. Le minacce di sua sorella, poi, finivano sempre nel vuoto.

Regina raggiunse infine la porta e la aprì con un gesto deciso e il cipiglio corrucciato, ma ogni goccia di irritazione scomparve dal suo corpo, sostituita da timore e rifiuto.

«Mamma!?»

«Ciao, Regina, cara» rispose Cora, in tono affabile.

Zelena, che fino a quel momento aveva continuato a scivolare lungo la superfice fresca del muro, nel riconoscere quella voce si mise dritta di scatto, all'improvviso sveglia, un brivido di paura lungo la schiena. Si diede un pizzicotto, nella vana speranza che quello fosse un incubo, ma quando si rese conto che non era altro che la realtà, si fece forza e raggiunse sua sorella, a cui sua madre stava baciando le guance in segno di saluto. Da che Zelena aveva memoria, Cora non le aveva mai abbracciate.

«Oh, Zelena!» la salutò sua madre, facendole segno di avvicinarsi per poter salutare anche lei.

«Mamma» ricambiò Zelena, simulando un sorriso. Scambiò uno sguardo grave con sua sorella e si rassicurarono l'un l'altra con identica espressione di smarrimento che no, nessuna delle due aveva la benché minima idea dell'arrivo imminente di Cora Mills, ma entrambe seppero che, in ogni caso, non poteva portare nulla di positivo nelle loro vite. 

 

 

***

 

 

Emma si svegliò e la sua prima sensazione fu di dolore. Aveva dormito ben poco quella notte e la stanchezza si era tradotta in un martellante mal di testa che le stava comprimendo il cervello, facendole temere che sarebbe scoppiato da un momento all’altro.

Quella notte aveva parlato per ore con Mary Margaret, riferendole i dettagli del suo primo appuntamento con Regina e il suo cuore era stato appena appesantito dalla mancata risposta dell’altra ragazza al suo ultimo messaggio. Mary Margaret aveva notato il suo insistente controllare il telefono e quando Emma aveva spiegato che cosa la turbasse, Mary Margaret le aveva fatto notare che, probabilmente, Regina si era solo addormentata.

Così, quando vide un nuovo messaggio da parte di Regina, Emma sorrise di sollievo.

Ma il sollievo durò ben poco, sostituito dal passato e dai suoi segreti.

_“Immagino tu sia andata a dormire, buonanotte, Emma. È stata una serata perfetta, davvero._

_P.S. Mia madre è arrivata a Boston a sorpresa. La spedirei in un altro mondo, se solo potessi.”_

_***_

 

Cora attese che il cameriere le lasciasse sole dopo aver servito la colazione prima di rivolgersi alla maggiore delle sue figlie.

«Allora, Zelena. Come se la sta cavando Regina in questo periodo?»

Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo, addentando una ciambella.

«Non essere maleducata, Zelena, ti ho cresciuta meglio di così. E raddrizza quella schiena, nessun marito vuole una moglie gobba o, peggio, sciatta. A tal proposito, dovresti sistemarti quei capelli. Troppo ricci».

Zelena chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo l'istinto di tirare un pugno alla sua stessa madre e maledicendo tra sé e sé Regina per essere uscita presto quella mattina, dovendo andare ad Harvard, prima ancora che Cora potesse svegliarsi. Suo malgrado, e odiandosi terribilmente, Zelena comunque raddrizzò la schiena e non rispose.

«Meglio. Parlami di tua sorella».

«Lo sai, mamma, potresti sempre chiedere alla diretta interessata invece di chiedere a me di Regina e a mia sorella di me».

«Naturalmente chiederò anche a Regina, tesoro. Ma sai che sono una madre apprensiva e gradirei anche il tuo parere. Siete sorelle, dovete preoccuparvi l'una dell'altra».

Zelena represse un moto di disgusto. Sì, secondo gli insegnamenti di Cora dovevano preoccuparsi l'una dell'altra o, meglio, spiarsi l'un l'altra, così da poter riferire alla loro madre quanto di sbagliato facesse la sorella. Era un gioco che Cora aveva fatto fin dalla loro nascita, ma di cui le sorelle avevamo compreso il meccanismo solo quando ormai era troppo tardi.

«Sta bene, la sua vita è noiosa come sempre. Va' a lezione, studia. Un occasionale bicchiere di vino la sera» rispose Zelena, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ma davvero?» insistette Cora. E qualcosa, nella sua voce, allarmò Zelena, che si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, improvvisamente affascinata dalla ciambella che stava mangiando.

«C'è qualcosa di diverso, in tua sorella».

«Avrà dato una spuntatina ai capelli» minimizzò Zelena, nonostante fosse più che consapevole a che cosa si riferisse sua madre. Ciò di cui non riusciva a capacitarsi, tuttavia, era in che modo Cora ne fosse venuta a conoscenza. Il suo solo tempismo pareva a Zelena più che sospetto.

Cora osservò la figlia per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare.

«Forse» concesse. Ma entrambe sapevano che Cora non avrebbe lasciato perdere l'argomento. Non lasciava mai perdere nulla, non quando c'erano di mezzo le sue figlie.

 

 

***

 

 

 _Erano settimane, ormai, che sua sorella era diversa. Anche la mamma lo aveva notato e, naturalmente, le aveva fatto domande. Ma Zelena non aveva saputo rispondere e la reazione di Cora l'aveva umiliata tanto che la sera la ragazza si era vendicata su Regina, sporcando tutto lo specchio della_ toeletta _di sua sorella con il suo rossetto preferito. Regina le era saltata al collo e Zelena era sicura che le avrebbe tirato un pugno, se loro padre non fosse intervento._

_Almeno, nulla di ciò che era accaduto era giunto alle orecchie di Cora._

_Desiderosa di compiacere la madre, Zelena aveva però deciso di spiare la sorella. E se le mattine di Regina, trascorse tra i libri e le uscite a cavallo, erano noiose quanto la personalità di sua sorella, Zelena era da tempo incuriosita dalle passeggiate nel tardo pomeriggio di Regina._

_Erano diventate sempre più lunghe e Regina, al ritorno, era sempre più splendente in viso, come se in quelle poche ore le venisse svelata la risposta a tutti i misteri della vita._

_Quel pomeriggio, decise di seguirla. Si tenne a debita distanza e si preparò mentalmente a una lunga, stancante e infruttuosa camminata lungo la costa di Cape Elizabeth, perciò rimase colpita e, in tutta onestà, sollevata quando Regina arrivò solo fino al faro e si sedette sugli scogli sottostanti._

_Stava già per andarsene, Zelena, delusa dal non aver scoperto nulla, dal non poter essere utile a Cora, costernata dal vuoto che era la vita di quell'insipida di sua sorella, quando una ragazza bionda e dinoccolata si avvicinò a Regina, che le sorrise._

_Zelena spalancò gli occhi quando si salutarono con un bacio a fior di labbra._


	8. Capitolo VIII

Emma cedette al panico.

Dopo aver accompagnato Henry a scuola, si era precipitata alla fermata della metro e ora batteva con insistenza i pugni sulla porta. Trascorsero minuti che a Emma parvero interminabili prima che uno spettinato August le aprisse, indossando una maglietta bianca sgualcita al contrario e un paio di boxer.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ruby è ancora qui?»

«Come fai a sapere di Ruby?» domandò August, prima di scuotere la testa confuso. «Voglio dire, non c'è nulla da sapere su Ruby. O me e Ruby!»

«Certo, come no. Ne parleremo un'altra volta. Ho bisogno di te» disse Emma, entrando di casa di August e iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro nel piccolo salotto che fungeva anche da cucina.

«Henry sta bene?» domandò immediatamente August, all'improvviso completamente sveglio.

«Sì, lui sta benissimo» confermò Emma e notò le spalle del ragazzo rilassarsi immediatamente.

«Caffè?» offrì allora August, il sonno e la stanchezza che già lo reclamavano. Sbadigliò, trascinando i piedi fino al piccolo angolo cucina.

«Sì» rispose Emma, e poi «no. Sì. No, meglio di no, sono già fin troppo agitata».

August si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Emma, che cosa è successo? Riguarda Regina? Il vostro appuntamento..?»

«Non sarebbe potuto andare meglio» rispose la ragazza.

E quell'appuntamento, ora, le sembrava lontano anni luce, nonostante fosse avvenuto solo la sera prima.

«Geppetto vuole che vai a trovarlo».

«Geppetto vuole sempre che andiamo a trovarlo. Quindi non si tratta di Henry, non si tratta di Regina-»

«Oh, no, sì certo. Si tratta di Regina. Meglio, si tratta della signora Mills» rivelò infine Emma, fermandosi infine e guardando August, gli occhi spaventati, una sensazione di pesantezza nel cuore.

«La signo- Emma, non vorrai dirmi che non hai detto nulla a Regina!»

«Regina? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire a Regina?» intervenne in quel momento un'altra voce, che Emma riconobbe come quella di Roby. La ragazza indossava dei pantaloni sportivi che, a giudicare dalla grandezza, dovevano essere di August, e una canottiera bianca con la stampa di piccole mezzelune.

«Rubs! Avevamo deciso di non dire ancora a Em-»

«Oh, andiamo, l'ha capito da sola» sbottò Ruby, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «E poi è grande abbastanza da accettare che i suoi due più cari amici escano insieme, no? Non è vero, Em?»

Emma si limitò ad annuire, senza nemmeno registrate le parole di Ruby o la piccata risposta di August, che _lui_ era il _solo_ caro amico di Emma, che non c'era competizione alcuna e che, certo, Ruby era sua amica, ma August era di più, praticamente famiglia.

Emma riprese a camminare avanti e indietro e le mani che non ne volevano sapere di stare ferme e ora si tormentavano l'un l'altra, torturavano l'orlo della maglietta, venivano infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi pantaloncini di jeans, che una volta erano stati lunghi, ma che aveva accorciato con un colpo di forbice dopo che una caparbia macchia di cioccolata aveva scelto come propria dimora sempiterna il tessuto all'altezza del ginocchio.

Infine, fu Rubs a fermarla, prendendola per le spalle. «Em? Emma? Cosa è successo?»

«Ancora niente. Ma succederà. Perché sono un'idiota e non imparo dai miei errori e August me l'aveva detto, ma credevo di aver più tempo. Non è che non volessi dirglielo, solo... Non era mai il momento giusto ed ero sempre così felice con lei! Sono sempre così felice con lei e non posso perderla, non di nuovo. Non ora che la sto infine ritrovando» rispose Emma, scuotendo la testa e afferrando le braccia di Ruby, come se fosse l'unico modo che le fosse rimasto per non cadere.

Ma Emma sapeva che stava cadendo e che non sarebbe riuscita a fermarsi, non ora.

«C'è qualcosa che non hai detto a Regina?» indagò Ruby. Emma annuì e l'altra ragazza lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo ad August, che mimò, senza voce, "gliel'avevo detto" con le labbra, prima di mettersi a preparare il caffè.

Ruby alzò gli occhi al cielo e accompagnò Emma sul divano, dove la fece sedere con delicatezza. Le circondò le spalle con un braccio e la strinse. «Riguarda... Cape Elizabeth?» domandò poi Ruby, esitando, cercando il nome della cittadina nella propria memoria.

Emma annuì.

«Cosa non hai detto a Regina su Cape Elizabeth, Emma?» chiese Ruby, dolcemente, anche se aveva il vago sentore che non fosse nulla di buono.

«Ero giovane... E... E spaventata. Ed ero incinta e non- Non sapevo...»

«Lo so, Ems. Se ti va di dirmelo, ti prometto di non giudicare, ok? Voglio solo... aiutarti».

Emma annuì, rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e gli unici suoni che risuonarono nel piccolo appartamento furono lo spadellare di August che aveva deciso di preparare dei pancake e il martellante terrore che tormentava il cuore di Emma.

«Fu la signora Mills ad allontanarmi da Cape Elizabeth. E da sua figlia. Mi disse che non potevo rovinare la vita di Regina in quel modo, che Regina era un'anima buona e si sarebbe sentita in dovere di rimanere con me solo per il bambino, per aiutarmi in un momento difficile e che l'avrei resa infelice, terribilmente infelice».

Ruby ascoltava senza parlare, accarezzandole i capelli. Lo sguardo di Emma era fisso sul pavimento.

«Sapevo che aveva ragione. Io... Non so spiegarti, quello che provo per Regina, quello che ho provato fin dal primo istante in cui l'ho vista... É come se la stessi aspettando, come se non avessi fatto altro che aspettarla per tutta la mia vita, come se l'avessi aspettata e trovata in altre vite. C'è tutta la differenza del mondo tra il vivere con lei e il vivere senza di lei» disse Emma, accennando un lieve sorriso.

«Ma Regina aveva la possibilità di un futuro brillante davanti a lei. Non so come la signora Mills sapesse di noi o della mia gravidanza, ma lo sapeva. Disse che... Disse- Mi convinse che la cosa migliore che potessi fare per Regina fosse sparire. E mi offrì qualcosa in cambio».

August fece scivolare il primo pancake dalla padella al piatto prima di mettersi a prepararne un secondo.

«Una casa, a Boston. E dei soldi per iniziare la mia vita qui. Lontano da Regina».

Gli occhi di Ruby si erano riempiti di lacrime.

«Non avevo mai visto così tante banconote nella mia intera vita. E l'idea di avere una casa... Un posto in cui Henry sarebbe stato al sicuro e all'asciutto e...» Emma scosse la testa. «Non volevo interferire con il futuro di Regina, non così. E dovevo assicurarmi che Henry avesse quanto di meglio potessi offrirgli. Significava vendere tutti i miei principi e la mia moralità e lo sapevo, ma non mi importava. Regina e quel bambino dentro di me che ancora non aveva un volto erano tutto ciò che mi importava e dovevo fare la cosa giusta per loro. Quanto egoista sarebbe stato, da parte mia, coinvolgere Regina in tutto questo o porla davanti alla scelta di decidere tra-»

«Così hai scelto tu» intervenne Ruby, con un bisbiglio, il cuore pieno di dolore.

Emma annuì. «Non ti sei mai chiesta come un'orfana potesse permettersi di possedere un trilocale a Boston?» domandò la ragazza, amaramente.

La pila di pancake preparati da August continuava a salire.

«Sparii dalla vita di Regina dopo aver firmato l'atto di proprietà. La prima cosa che comprai con i soldi della signora Mills furono due biglietti ferroviari, per me e per August. Solo andata. Di lì a qualche mese sarei diventata maggiorenne e c'erano stati dei dissidi, con Ingrid. Fu facile convincerla a lasciarci andare».

«Ingrid?» domandò Ruby.

«La strega che avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di noi» intervenne August, con astio.

Ruby annuì. «E non hai detto niente di tutto questo a Regina?».

Emma negò.

«Nemmeno una parola? Un velato accenno? Un'allusione? Niente?»

«Niente» confermò Emma, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Ruby rimase in silenzio e Emma sospirò. «Puoi dirlo».

«Sei un'idiota, Emma Swan» sbottò Ruby, pur senza smettere di accarezzarle i capelli.

«Non avrei mai dovuto accettare la casa e i-»

«Oh, no. Dovevi. Era una situazione impossibile. Ed era la cosa giusta da fare per tutti. Tu e Regina eravate ragazzine coinvolte in quella che aveva tutti gli elementi per essere una passeggera storiella estiva. Ma non dire nulla a Regina ora, Emma! Questo…»

«Lo so!» esclamò Emma, esasperata. «Continuavo a ignorare e rimandare e fingere che andasse tutto bene e-».

«Devi dirglielo» la fermò Ruby, con tono deciso.

«Tipo... settimane fa» intervenne August. «Sicuramente prima di chiederle un appuntamento».

«August, non aiuti» lo rimproverò Ruby.

«Tu nemmeno!» protestò il ragazzo, spegnendo il fornello dopo aver preparato l'ultimo pancake.

Ruby lo ignorò. «Chiedi a Regina di vedervi. Spiegale... tutta la vicenda. Sono sicura che capirà...»

«O proverà a bandirti da Boston» intervenne August.

Emma gemette, il suo cuore già pronto a spezzarsi.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina avrebbe voluto ritornare immediatamente sui propri passi, ma era chiaro, dall'artificioso sorriso sul volto di Cora, che sua madre l'aveva già vista, perciò prese un profondo respiro e le se si fece incontro.

«Mamma» la salutò baciandole le guance. «Che bella sorpresa. Come facevi a sapere l'orario delle mie lezioni?»

Cora sorrise. «Zelena, naturalmente. Ho pensato che fosse giusto pranzare con te soltanto, dal momento che ho fatto colazione con tua sorella. Non mi fermerò in città a lungo e voglio sfruttare al meglio il tempo con le mie figlie» rispose Cora, iniziando a camminare verso l'esterno del campus, dove Graham l'aspettava con l'auto.

«Ma certo» concordò Regina, capendo solo in quel momento il senso del messaggio che aveva ricevuto da parte di Zelena, pochi minuti prima del termine della lezione: " _Oopsie_ ".

 

 

***

 

 

Regina sedeva con la schiena dritta, le caviglie incrociate e la mente libera di vagare verso altri tavoli di ristorante, dove si era sentita decisamente più... felice.

Fin dal suo risveglio, non aveva fatto che pensare a Emma e al loro appuntamento. Alla sua conclusione, nello specifico. Erano passati anni dall'ultimo bacio che aveva scambiato con Emma e, per lungo tempo, aveva creduto che sarebbe stato l'ultimo, tra di loro.

«Vuoi che chieda di abbassare la temperatura, Regina?»

«Cosa, madre?» domandò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa, confusa.

«Il tuo viso. è arrossato. Non è elegante, Regina, anche se probabilmente si tratta solo del caldo».

«Il caldo, sì, certo» concordò Regina, evitando lo sguardo di Cora. «Ma ora passerà, non c'è bisogno di far abbassare la temperatura».

«Come preferisci» acconsentì Cora. «Ora, dimmi. Come sta tua sorella?»

Regina represse l'istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo e rispondere sgarbatamente alla madre.

«Sta bene. Alla ricerca di sé stessa e del suo posto nel mondo».

«Anche l'ultima volta era alla ricerca di sé stessa» osservò Cora. «Che si trovi un marito e alla svelta, se non vuole studiare e impegnarsi nella gestione degli affari di famiglia».

Regina non credeva che sua sorella avesse anche solo la vaga intenzione di considerare una relazione stabile, duratura, ma soprattutto monogama. Tuttavia, non disse nulla.

«Come prosegue la tua tesi, invece?» domandò Cora, limitandosi a un cenno di ringraziamento per il cameriere che aveva appena servito loro gli antipasti.

«Benissimo».

«Zelena ha detto che sei costretta a recarti al Boston College semplicemente per consultare un libro» disse Cora, con espressione di disgusto.

Regina annuì. «Non è poi tanto male. La biblioteca del Boston College è-»

«Non dire sciocchezze, Regina» la riprese Cora, pur mantenendo il tono calmo e un sorriso diplomatico in volto. «É inammissibile che tu non abbia ciò di cui hai bisogno ad Harvard. Parlerò con il rettore prima di tornare a casa. Mi chiedo per cosa sperperino tutte le donazioni che facciamo, se poi mia figlia non dispone nemmeno dei libri di cui ha bisogno».

«Si tratta di una vecchia edizione, difficile da trovare in commer-».

«Dirò alla mia assistente di prenotarmi un appuntamento con il rettore subito dopo pranzo» continuò Cora imperterrita. Regina sospirò. Non che avesse importanza, ormai. Non aveva più bisogno di una scusa per rivedere Emma.

«Certo, madre».

Mangiarono in silenzio per il resto del pranzo, ma Regina non ci fece nemmeno caso. Non solo era abituata, ma continuava a pensare a Emma e al loro bacio e il mondo intorno a lei semplicemente perdeva di consistenza al confronto.

Emma aveva lasciato un'impressione nella sua anima e non con il bacio della sera precedente, ma fin dal loro primo incontro. Era stato il posarsi degli occhi verdi di Emma su di lei, a segnare Regina. E da lì non c'era stata via di fuga. Regina aveva, infatti, quell'agrodolce certezza che, qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto, l'una e l'altra, con la propria vita, avrebbero continuato a incontrarsi e scontrarsi. E se questo l'aveva terrorizzata fino a quel momento, ora, dopo la dolcezza del bacio di Emma e il senso di sicurezza del trovarsi tra le sue braccia, pensava che, in fondo, poteva trovarvi conforto.

«Hai di nuovo caldo, Regina» notò Cora, facendo trasalire la figlia.

«Sto bene, madre» rispose Regina, scuotendo la testa.

Ed era vero.

Con Emma, stava bene.

 

 

***

 

 

_"Ehi"._

_"Ehi"_ rispose Regina. Stava tornando al campus dopo il pranzo con sua madre e quel messaggio da parte di Emma l'aveva allarmata. Tanto per iniziare, non vi era nemmeno l'ombra di un' _emoticon_.

E Emma, di _emoticon_ , ne usava persino troppe.

_"Dobbiamo parlare"._

Regina fermò i propri passi all'improvviso, con il risultato che la ragazza che camminava dietro di lei le urtò la spalla. Regina la guardò con una tale irritazione nello sguardo che la ragazza non osò nemmeno farle notare che, tutto sommato, la colpa non poteva nemmeno imputarla tutta a lei.

 _"Di cosa?"_ rispose infine Regina, iniziando a mordersi l'interno della guancia come era solita fare per il nervosismo.

_"C'è una cosa che devo dirti"._

_"Vuoi che ti chiami?"_ suggerì Regina, l'ansia che iniziava a farsi strada nel suo petto, salendo dal basso verso la gola.

_"Preferisco parlarne di persona. Sei libera domani mattina? Colazione?"_

_"Farò in modo di esserlo"_ rispose Regina.

Emma le diede l'indirizzo di una caffetteria non distante dal Boston College, scusandosi di non poter essere lei a raggiungerla.

Regina si rammaricò soltanto di non sapere di più riguardo a quello che passava per la testa di Emma, il terrore che tutto quanto fosse stato solo un sogno sul punto di sparire prima ancora di iniziare prese posto sul suo cuore o lo strinse con lunghi artigli affilati, decisi a non lasciarlo andare nemmeno per un istante.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma fece per svoltare l'angolo quando una voce, che le era familiare, pur se non riuscì a riconoscerla all'istante, attirò la sua attenzione.

«Emma?»

Emma voltò la testa verso una macchina nera parcheggiata sul ciglio della strada e fissò il viso della donna seduta sul sedile posteriore dal finestrino abbassato. Aveva i capelli sciolti, il viso affilato e una bocca severa. Regina da lei doveva aver ereditato molti tratti, la somiglianza era innegabile.

«Cosa ci fa qua?» domandò Emma, in tono scontroso. E da dove giungesse tutta quella sicurezza, Emma non lo sapeva.

«Volevo solo controllare come andasse la tua vita, Emma. Se la casa che ti ho donato fa ancora al caso tuo».

« _Donato._ Certo, per pura generosità».

«Su, su, Emma, andiamo. D'altronde eravamo in perfetta armonia circa i termini del nostro accordo, no? A cosa devo tutto questo astio? La rabbia a una donna non dona di certo».

E il primo pensiero di Emma andò a Regina e all'inferno che la sua infanzia e la sua adolescenza erano state, con una madre come Cora Mills.

«Le serve qualcosa, signora Mills?»

«In realtà sì, Emma. Sta' lontana da Regina».

Il volto di Emma impallidì. Che Regina avesse parlato di lei a sua madre? Non era impossibile, ma certo altamente improbabile. Ma allora come faceva a sapere di loro, la signora Mills? E aveva già detto qualcosa alla figlia?  

«Vuoi forse altro denaro? Una casa più grande? Ti serve un'automobile e hai pensato di approfittare di nuovo di Regina e della sua ricca famiglia? In fondo ha funzionato una volta, perché non provarci una seconda?».

Emma sentì una sconfinata rabbia crescere, tumultuosa, dentro di lei. Strinse le mani a pugno, sentì il volto andare in fiamme. Non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno, Emma, ma in quel momento desiderò colpire quel viso dallo sguardo freddo e calcolatore con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

Invece di rispondere, temendo di perdere il controllo delle proprie azioni, Emma riprese a camminare verso casa, dove sapeva che Henry lo stava aspettando insieme ad August.

«Non lascerò che mia figlia sprechi la sua vita con te, Emma. E sono disposta a pagare qualsiasi prezzo richiesto. Tanto varrebbe che tu ne approfittarsi quando ancora ne hai la possibilità» aggiunse la signora Mills.

Ma Emma non le diede retta, continuò a camminare e, infine, udì il rumore di un'automobile che veniva accesa e, poi, si allontanava.

 

 

***

 

 

«Ecco fatto, la cena dovrebbe arrivare tra circa quaranta minuti» annunciò August, posando il telefono da cui aveva appena ordinato cibo per sé, Emma e Henry sul tavolo, per poi stiracchiarsi sulla sedia. Erano seduti tutti e tre al piccolo tavolo da cucina della casa di Emma, la quale si limitò ad annuire, senza smettere di leggere il voluminoso libro di una qualche letteratura di cui August non aveva ben capito il nome. Era sempre stata Emma, quella sveglia tra i due.

Henry, invece, non registrò nemmeno la voce di August, impegnato come era a colorare il suo libro e mettendocela davvero, davvero tutta per non uscire dai bordi. August sorrise nella sua direzione e scosse la testa.

Dalla mattina, non aveva più avuto modo di parlare con Emma. La ragazza era stata impegnata con il lavoro, poi le lezioni, e quando era rientrata a casa, poco dopo che August aveva ritirato Henry da scuola, la presenza del piccolo aveva reso impossibile ad August indagare circa lo stato d'animo di Emma. Era sicuro che la ragazza non avesse ancora parlato con Regina, ma l’agitazione di Emma era visibile in tutti quei piccoli segni che August aveva imparato a riconoscere come stress, soprattutto durante la gravidanza di Emma, quando il maggior tempo che era costretta a passare nell'attività la portavano a rimuginare su ogni piccolo dettaglio. Proprio come allora, in quel momento Emma non riusciva a tenere ferma la gamba, che continuava a saltellare sotto il tavolo, mordeva l'estremità della penna così forte da lasciarvi incisi i segni dei denti e l'espressione concentrata di Emma, quasi feroce, non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che stesse disperatamente cercando di distogliere la propria mente da un pensiero ricorrente, che la tormentava.

Per questo August non si stupì del piccolo urlo di spavento che Emma si lasciò sfuggire quando suonò il campanello, all'improvviso. Henry alzò la testa dal suo album da colorare e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo confuso alla madre, rise: «La mamma ha paura del campanello».

«Non ho paura del campanello, ragazzino. La cena? Sono già passati quaranta minuti?» domandò poi, rivolta ad August.

August si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa, confuso quanto lei. Perciò Emma si infilò una vecchia felpa di August, infeltrita, ma molto calda, sopra la canottiera bianca che spariva in un paio di pantaloni sportivi grigi, per poi affrettarsi verso la porta.

Poggiò l'occhio sullo spioncino e August la vide impallidire. Emma fece un passo indietro, sciolse i capelli prima raccolti in una disordinata coda di cavallo e, infine, prese un respiro profondo. Afferrò il pomolo della porta con mani tremanti e fece scattare lentamente la serratura, poi aprì la porta, ma, prima che August potesse capire chi avesse suonato, Emma ne sgusciò fuori e la chiuse dietro di sé.

«Regina» disse Emma, non appena si trovò sul pianerottolo fuori dalla propria casa, sola con l’altra. Faceva sempre freddo, in quel palazzo, ma il gelo che Emma sentì scorrere sulla propria pelle doveva essere di altra natura.

«Emma» e mancava, nel modo in cui Regina pronunciò il suo nome, tutto il calore che l'aveva accompagnato fino a poco prima.

Parve, a Emma, la pronuncia di una condanna.

«Va tutto bene?» domandò allora, esitante.

Gli occhi di Regina sembravano incapaci di lasciare il volto di Emma, ma il suo sguardo era privo di dolcezza, al contrario sembrava alimentato da una violenta furia, nata dall'umiliazione.

«Mi hai usata» disse Regina.                        

«Regina, di cosa stai parlando?»

«Oh, non fingere con me, Emma. Lo sai di cosa sto parlando, mia madre mi ha detto tutto» rispose Regina, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, le braccia incrociate al petto, gli occhi lucidi, pieni di lacrime a stento trattenute.

«Reg-»

«Non provarci nemmeno, a giustificarti. Non hai giustificazioni, non per non avermi detto subito la verità. Tutta la verità. Me lo hai tenuto nascosto per mesi, Emma» disse Regina. Non alzò la voce e questa fu forse la parte peggiore.

Era un'accusa, fredda e lucida e senza possibilità di appello per Emma.

«Lo so e mi dispiace, Regina, mi dispiace così tanto, sono stata un'idiota, non-»

Regina sbuffò e scosse la testa.

«Regina, volevo parlarti di questo. Domani mattina, dico, volev-».

«Troppo tardi, Emma! Ti sei fatta pagare dalla mia famiglia per allontanarti da me!»

«Le cose non stanno esattamente così, Regina. Eravamo giovani, non potevo scaricare sulle tue spalle una responsabilità grande come... Come un figlio. Avevo deciso di tenere Henry. Niente aborto, niente adozione. Avevo deciso di tenerlo e non è stata una scelta semplice. Non potevo coinvolgere _te_ in tutto questo, non potevo!» esclamò Emma, parlando velocemente, accorgendosi delle lacrime che avevano iniziato a scorrere sulle sue guance solo nel momento in cui ne assaporò il gusto salato sulle labbra.

«Stronzate» soffiò Regina. «Dicevi che avremmo trovato un modo, sempre. Un modo per... stare insieme, un modo per superare tutto quanto. Ed era tutta quanta una presa in giro. E ci credevo, Emma, credevo alle tue parole e ai tuoi baci, ma dalla tua bocca non sono venute altro che menzogne».

«Regina-»

«Una casa e qualche migliaio di dollari è il prezzo che hai dato a ciò che avevamo, Emma. E non mi hai detto nulla. Solo ieri sera... Puntavi a guadagnare qualche dollaro extra, magari? Una casa più grande? Per questo hai contattato mia madre nel momento in cui hai saputo che era in città?»

«Cosa? No! Regina, non ho chiamato io tua madre! Si è presentata sotto casa mia, offrendomi soldi e-»

«E immagino tu abbia accettato» la interruppe Regina, il tremolio nella sua voce era tutto ciò che tradiva la rabbia e la vergogna e la frustrazione che provava in quel momento.

«Assolutamente no, Regina!»

«Perché dovrei crederti? Le tue intenzioni erano di chiudere tutto quanto domani, non è vero? Dopo aver ricevuto i soldi da mia madre e-»

«Regina, ti scongiuro, rifletti su quello che stai dicendo. Non lo farei mai, no-»

«Peccato tu l'abbia già fatto cinque anni fa».

Emma chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo. «Credevo fosse la soluzione migliore per entrambe, Regina».

« _Credevi_? _Per entrambe?_ Ti sei chiusa in una stanza con mia madre e avete deciso anche per me? Avete dato un valore alla mia presenza o meno nella tua vita? Mi avete trattata come una scomoda transizione commerciale?»

«Non è andata così, Regina, volevo proteggerti».

«E allora perché non me lo hai detto subito? Quando mi hai detto di Henry?»

Emma scosse la testa, impotente. «Avevo paura, Regina. Avevo paura di perderti prima ancora di ritrovarti...» disse infine Emma, le cui lacrime scivolavano, incontrollate, lungo le guance.

Regina non piangeva. Regina non piangeva e Emma sapeva, dai suoi occhi rossi, dalla mancanza di trucco sul suo volto, Emma sapeva che Regina non piangeva in quel momento perché aveva già pianto tutte le sue lacrime.

«Non voglio rivederti mai più, Emma».

«Regina, ti prego-»

Ma Regina scosse la testa e Emma seppe che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, non sarebbe servita a nulla.

Regina la guardò un'ultima volta, prima di voltarle le spalle e scendere le scale.

Emma singhiozzò il suo nome.

 

 

***

 

 

_Su insistenza di Regina, avevano steso un asciugamano su quello che era diventato, ormai, il loro sasso, prima di sdraiarsi una accanto all'altra, tenendosi per mano, il viso rivolto al cielo che andava rosseggiando al tramonto._

_Regina si mise su un fianco, posando la mano libera sul petto di Emma, prestando attenzione al ritmo del suo respiro. Era sempre stato in grado di calmarla._

_Emma le prese la mano, le baciò la punta delle dita prima di appoggiarla di nuovo sul proprio petto e Regina sorrise._

_«Ho raccontato ad August di noi» disse Emma._

_«Sì?» domandò Regina, confusa. Sapeva che August, per Emma, era quanto di più vicino a una famiglia avesse o avesse mai avuto. Ed aveva paura, Regina, di quello che August avrebbe pensato di lei._

_«Sì» confermò Emma. «Mi ha fatto un sacco di domande... Era incuriosito, divertito. Felice, anche. Ha detto che hai una buona influenza su di me»._

_Regina alzò il viso, sorridente, allungò il collo per baciare le labbra di Emma. Poi, il suo sguardo si adombrò e Emma si preoccupò subito di accarezzarle la guancia. «Regina? A cosa pensi?»_

_«La mia famiglia non sarà così comprensiva. Voglio dire, mia madre»._

_Emma non disse nulla e liberò la propria mano da quella di Regina solo per poterla abbracciare._

_«Non dobbiamo dire loro niente, Regina. Non finché non ti senti pronta...»._

_Regina annuì._

_«Troveremo un modo, d'accordo? Troveremo sempre un modo, te lo prometto. E mantengo sempre le mie promesse»._

_Regina sorrise, la tensione nelle sue spalle si sciolse di nuovo, strinse Emma a sé._

_E avrebbe voluto che rimanessero così, per sempre._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi, scusate il ritardo nella pubblicazione, ma non ho avuto la possibilità di farlo ieri ^^”   
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e, con questo, chiudiamo la prima parte della nostra storia. Per questo (e perché così avrò tempo di preparare qualche capitolo in anticipo), il prossimo aggiornamento sarà venerdì 3 maggio, tra due settimane. 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto anche oggi e scusatemi ancora il ritardo ^^”   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	9. Capitolo IX

**PARTE II**

 

 

 

 

_Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go_

_I think about it every day and night_

_I can't let go_

_Man, I'm never the same_

_We were shot gun lovers_

_I'm a shot gun running away_

 

Rollercoaster, Bleachers

 

* * *

**  
**

**CAPITOLO IX**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finalmente, Henry si addormentò e Emma tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo chiudendosi la porta della sua piccola cameretta alle spalle. Nascondersi agli occhi intelligenti del suo bambino richiedeva a Emma tutta la forza d'animo che le era rimasta da quando Regina aveva smesso di far parte della sua vita.

Di nuovo.

A passi stanchi, Emma si trascinò fino al divano, dove si lasciò cadere stancamente. Ebbe a stento la forza di avvolgersi una coperta intorno al corpo prima di sdraiarsi. Non che avesse sonno. Era esausta, come testimoniavano le profonde occhiaie del suo volto, ma non aveva sonno.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Non per dormire, ma perché più grande diveniva così l'illusione che Regina non se ne fosse andata, che il tempo non fosse trascorso, che i primi, timidi giorni d'estate non avessero lasciato posto al caldo sole d'agosto con le sue tiepide notti.  

Emma iniziò a piangere.

Non singhiozzava, piangeva e basta, in silenzio e con gli occhi chiusi. E teneva la bocca ben stretta perché altrimenti si sarebbe messa a urlare. Che cosa avrebbe urlato o a chi, non avrebbe fatto la differenza.

E tutto ciò che la teneva al di qua del limite tra sanità e furore era Henry. Per Henry, Emma aveva continuato a comportarsi come se nulla, nella sua vita, fosse accaduto.

Come se Regina non fosse accaduta.

Ma ogni notte Emma piangeva e continuava a piangere fino a quando il suo corpo non cedeva a un sonno tormentato, che non le avrebbe recato alcun sollievo.

Lei era anche nei suoi sogni. 

 

 

***

 

 

Si svegliò con un mal di testa acuto e martellante. Grugnì, mentre allungava il braccio fuori dalle coperte per spegnere la sveglia. Si costrinse a uscire dal letto e si diresse a passi pesanti verso la porta della stanza di Henry, che aprì prendendo un sospiro profondo e costringendosi a sorridere.

Faceva più male ogni mattina.

Sperava, ed era consapevole dell'irrazionalità profonda di questa sua speranza, ma nonostante questo _sperava_ di svegliarsi, ogni mattina, e scoprire che non si era trattato di altro se non un incubo, sperava di non essere stata così idiota da mettere in pericolo la sua relazione con Regina prima ancora che iniziasse, sperava di leggere il suo nome sullo schermo del cellulare, annunciando un messaggio che le augurava un buongiorno.

Ma non c'erano stati messaggi da parte di Regina nemmeno quella mattina.

Emma era sicura che la ragazza avesse bloccato il suo numero e certo non poteva biasimarla. Persino lei si sarebbe bloccata, a volerla dire tutta: non avrebbe più voluto avere a che fare con lei, non dopo tutto quanto era successo. Eppure, Emma aveva provato a contattarla, più e più volte, senza successo.

Sentiva di aver perso Regina per sempre, sentiva di essere alla deriva, trascinata dalle onde, sempre più lontano da lei, che pur Emma continuava a vedere in lontananza, una luce sulla costa, una felicità che, quasi, aveva potuto definire sua.

Emma si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio: Henry.

Si avvicinò al letto del figlio e lo svegliò dolcemente, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli. Con l'estate, le loro giornate erano diventate meno frenetiche: Emma non doveva più studiare tutte le sere per i suoi esami, ma si limitava a frequentare un corso di perfezionamento al Boston College due pomeriggi a settimana, tenuto dal professor Nolan. Anche gli orari di lavoro alla biblioteca erano diminuiti sensibilmente, ma in compenso Emma faceva molti più turni al _Rabbit Hole_ con August, il che significava che Henry trascorreva la maggior parte delle sue notti con Mary Margaret. Emma non avrebbe potuto sperare in una vicina migliore di lei e non solo perché non esitava a offrire il proprio aiuto con Henry e a farlo gratuitamente, ma anche perché la sua gentilezza cominciava a riverberare in Henry, insieme alla passione per la lettura: nonostante non avesse ancora iniziato le elementari e seppur molto lentamente, Henry sapeva già leggere e scrivere il proprio nome. Il cuore di Emma si stringeva in una morsa d'orgoglio ogni volta che suo figlio insisteva per leggere da solo la storia della buona notte. Solitamente, si addormentava ancor prima di finire una singola pagina, ma non aveva importanza.

«Mamma» mugugnò Henry, cingendo il collo di Emma con le piccole braccia. «Cinque minuti».

Emma gli diede un bacio tra i capelli. «Non questa mattina, Henry» gli rispose dolcemente. «Devo lavorare con zia Rubs, ricordi? E Mary Margaret ti porterà a giocare al parco, così poi verrete a pranzare con noi. Non vuoi mangiare con me e zia Rubs?».

Il sonno ancora non voleva saperne di abbandonare Henry, ma il bambino annuì entusiasta al programma della giornata.

I pranzi con Mary Margaret e Ruby erano un'altra novità degli ultimi mesi, a causa dell'amicizia nata tra le due ragazze da quando Ruby frequentava assiduamente l'appartamento di Emma, ricorrendo alla scusa di voler vedere August quando in realtà non era che un modo per tenere d'occhio Emma e il suo cuore spezzato.

Dopo qualche secondo, Henry si convinse a scendere dal letto e trascinò i piccoli piedini fino al bagno, barcollando appena, con i capelli tutti in disordine. Emma lo osservò per qualche secondo, prima di affrettarsi verso la cucina per preparare la colazione.

 

 

***

 

 

Non era corretto, Emma lo sapeva. E lo sapeva anche Ruby, ma nemmeno lei aveva osato riprenderla, a riguardo. Così Emma continuava a rifiutarsi di dare il posto centootto ai frequentatori della biblioteca, anche nelle rare occasioni in cui non vi erano altri posti disponibili.

Non aveva importanza, perché Emma sapeva che Regina non sarebbe tornata, ma voleva essere sicura che avrebbe avuto un posto, il suo posto, pronto per lei e lei soltanto quando- _se_ mai fosse tornata, se mai fosse riuscita a perdonare Emma.

La ragazza sospirò.

La biblioteca le sembrava vuota, senza Regina, anche quando, come in quel momento, Ruby le riempiva le orecchie con concitati bisbigli, raccontandole il suo più recente appuntamento con August. Sapeva che quello dell'amica non era altro che l'ennesimo, estremo tentativo di distrarla, ma Emma ascoltava sempre con scarsa attenzione e non solo perché la maggior parte del tempo la sua mente vagheggiava il volto di Regina, ma anche perché, in ogni caso, la medesima storia le sarebbe stata ripetuta da August. Se solo non si fosse sentita come se avesse bruciato la sua unica occasione per essere felice, per amare ed essere amata davvero, Emma si sarebbe certo divertita nel notare le piccole discrepanze nelle impressioni di Ruby e August circa lo stesso appuntamento.

«Em? Emma? Emma! Mi stavi ascoltando?»

«Oh, sì, certo, Rubs!» rispose Emma, automaticamente, che non stava ascoltando Ruby. Fissava la porta d'ingresso e ripensava a quel quattordici febbraio, quando Regina era entrata per la prima volta in quella biblioteca e a tutte le mattine in cui l'aveva attesa, lì fuori, lamentandosi per il ritardo inesistente di Emma.

«Certo, come no» commentò Ruby, sospirando sconsolata. Non era offesa, era solo terribilmente preoccupata per Emma. Quel suo mal d'amore certo non poteva farle bene. «Ad ogni modo, controlla se ai tavoli è rimasto qualcuno, mentre io inizio a sistemare per chiudere».

Emma annuì e scivolò dal retro-bancone per iniziare a percorrere i corridoi ormai familiari tra gli scaffali. Spesso capitava che qualcuno si attardasse tra i libri, per lo più ignaro del cambiamento d'orario in vigore durante la stagione estiva, ma quel giorno Emma non incontrò nessuno e si costrinse a passare davanti al posto centootto senza fermarsi, limitandosi solo a un greve sospiro. 

Ritornò da Ruby e, insieme, chiusero le porte della biblioteca prima di dirigersi al _Granny's_ , dove Mary Margaret le aspettava con il piccolo Henry.

 

 

***

 

 

«Zia Ruby!» gridò Henry, entusiasta, non appena vide la ragazza entrare al _Granny's_. Scivolò giù dal divanetto di finta pelle rossa con un balzo, dimenticando all'improvviso le patatine fritte, per le quali solo poco prima aveva supplicato Mary Margaret, per poi correre in direzione di Emma e Ruby, che si era inginocchiata e aveva spalancato le braccia per accoglierlo. Lo strinse forte a sé, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli.

«Ehi, lupetto!» lo salutò. «Cosa è questa storia? Hai iniziato a mangiare senza di me?!»

Henry ghignò, colpevole. «No» disse.

«Hai il nasino tutto sporco di ketchup, Henry» intervenne Emma, sospirando. E il bambino si affrettò ad alzare il braccio e piegare il collo così da potersi pulire nella corta manica della maglietta prima che Emma potesse fermarlo. «Henry» gemette, sconsolata, la ragazza.  

«Sì, mamma?» chiese il ragazzino, con espressione innocente.

Ruby, che tentava in ogni modo di non ridere della sfacciataggine di Henry, gli porse la mano. «Su, raggiungiamo Mary Margaret» disse.

Emma li seguì.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma sorrise dolcemente, guardando Ruby che cercava di insegnare a Henry come ricavare due lunghi denti da un grissino spezzato incastrandoli tra il labbro superiore e le gengive, ma fallendo miseramente. L'entusiasmo di Henry era tale che la fragilità dei grissini certo non poteva competere.

Erano seduti di fronte a lei e Emma li aveva osservati divorare un intero hamburger prima ancora che le servissero il proprio. Aveva sempre pensato che Ruby avesse un'ottima influenza su Henry, che era vivace e intelligente e acuto, ma che talvolta cedeva a una timidezza tale da renderlo triste, perché lo faceva sentire escluso dal mondo e dai giochi degli altri bambini. Ma forse sarebbe stato meglio limitare il tempo che Henry passava da solo con zia Ruby e zio August.

«Allora, come stai oggi, tesoro?» domandò Mary Margaret in un bisbiglio, dopo essersi assicurata che Henry fosse totalmente e completamente distratto da Ruby.

Emma sospirò. Il tono di compassione di Mary Margaret non era certo tra i suoi preferiti, ma la donna le faceva compagnia ogni lunedì sera, quando August portava Henry fuori, e l'aveva guardata mangiare un intero barattolo di gelato al cioccolato con tanto di panna montata sulla cima prima ancora della fine di una ridicola commedia romantica che avevano scelto di guardare una sera. Aveva tutto il diritto di usare quel tono con lei.

«Come sempre. Mi manca. Mi manca terribilmente».

Mary Margaret le strinse il braccio. E Emma sapeva che cosa l’amica stava per dirle, lo aveva sentito così tante volte: che, se fosse stato destino, certo l'Universo avrebbe trovato il modo di riportarle insieme, che se c'è un filo rosso a legare due persone - e a Emma ancora non era chiaro come si potesse accorciare, questo filo, o dove fosse legato - ma se c'è, quel filo rosso è infallibile e che altrimenti, se Emma e Regina non si fossero mai più incontrare, allora Emma si era sbagliata, allora Regina non era la donna della sua vita.

Ma il fatto era che a Emma non importava proprio nulla di chi che il destino o il fato o l'Universo o un dannato filo rosso aveva messo sulla sua strada. Era Regina che avrebbe scelto, sempre e comunque. E Regina non c'era e Emma sapeva di dover accettare l'idea che non ci sarebbe più stata, ma Emma non riusciva proprio a crederci.

Stava per prevenire Mary Margaret, dirle che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto non avrebbe funzionato, che poteva risparmiare il fiato, che prima o poi le sarebbe passata, anche se sicuramente più _poi_ che _prima_ e che a volerla dire proprio tutta, Emma credeva che non le sarebbe mai passata, ma in ogni caso avrebbe imparato a conviverci e che-

Ma Mary Margaret non stava più prestando attenzione a Emma. Il suo sguardo proseguiva oltre la spalla della ragazza, la sua bocca era lievemente aperta in un'espressione di sorpresa e le sue guance erano di un rosso intenso. Persino Ruby e Henry, ora, la stavano studiando interrogativi.

Fu solo quando i tre seguirono la direzione dello sguardo di Mary Margaret che compresero che cosa stesse succedendo. I loro occhi si scontrarono con l'identica espressione di un uomo sulla soglia dei trent'anni, gli occhi chiari, una camicia azzurra dalle maniche arrotolate infilata in un paio di jeans scuri. A tracolla, una borsa _messenger_ marrone scuro, che Emma conosceva fin troppo bene.

«Professor Nolan!» esclamò, la voce quasi in falsetto per la sorpresa di trovarlo lì e per la situazione di stallo e imbarazzo che si era venuta a creare. «Non sapevo frequentasse il _Granny's_ ».

Il professor Nolan accennò un sorriso e i suoi occhi si spostarono solo a fatica da quelli di Mary Margaret, come se distogliere lo sguardo da lei fosse il dolore più grande che potesse infliggersi da sé.

«Emma. Ciao. No. Sì. Voglio dire, sì, spesso prendo qualcosa da mangiare, in ufficio, così che possa sfruttare la pausa pranzo per correggere i vostri lavori. Già. Sì. Ti ho vista e ho pensato di salutarti, ma poi-»

I suoi occhi caddero di nuovo su Mary Margaret e questo bastò perché il professor Nolan, Emma ne era sicura, perdesse la capacità di parola.

Emma si schiarì la gola. «Questo è mio figlio Henry» intervenne poi, indicando il bambino che si era avvicinato a Ruby e guardava circospetto il professor Nolan, il quale si limitò a un sorriso e ad alzare la mano in segno di saluto. «Ruby Lucas» continuò Emma, «E Mary Margaret Blanchard, la mia vicina di casa. Lui è il professor Nolan».

«Piacere di conoscerla, professor Nolan. Emma parla spesso di lei» intervenne Ruby.

«Positivamente, spero».

«Molto positivamente, professor Nolan» intervenne Mary Margaret, con una voce sognante che Emma non le aveva mai sentito usare.

«Oh, la prego, signorina Blanchard, mi chiami David, mi dia del _tu_ » rispose subito l'uomo, sorridendole.

«A me non ha detto di chiamarlo David» commentò Ruby e mezza voce, strappando un sorriso divertito a Emma. Il professor Nolan e Mary Margaret sembravano invece troppo presi l'uno dall'altra per aver sentito o anche solo per accorgersi del mondo circostante.

«David. Allora vale lo stesso per te. Mary Margaret» rispose la donna, allungando la mano nella direzione dell'uomo. Il professor Nolan la strinse con delicatezza.

«Incantato».

Emma spalancò gli occhi, provando a non ridere, prima di scambiare uno sguardo con Ruby, che aveva un'espressione disgustata in viso. Emma si costrinse infine a intervenire quando fu chiaro che, se fosse stato per Mary Margaret e _David_ , avrebbero passato la vita a stringersi la mano e guardarsi negli occhi.

«Professor Nolan, è stato un piacere incontrarla».

«Emma? Cosa? Oh, sì. Certo» si riscosse l'uomo, lasciando la mano di Mary Margaret con riluttanza. «Un piacere».

Emma annuì, poi diede le spalle a Mary Margaret e abbassò il tono di voce in un sussurro. «Le farò avere il numero di Mary Margaret».

«Cosa? No, Emma! Io non- Certo non-» il professor Nolan prese un respiro profondo, poi si schiarì la voce. Aprì di nuovo la bocca per parlare, poi la richiuse.

«Chiederò il permesso a Mary Margaret, ma se il mio intuito non mi inganna, dirà sì».

«É una situazione imbarazzante per un professore, non è vero?».

Emma fece una smorfia. «Non lo dirò a nessuno. Promesso».

 

 

***

 

 

Accadde senza preavviso e accade una sera, mentre rientrava a casa. Bastò che un profumo, portato da chissà dove, indossato da chissà chi, raggiungesse le narici di Emma mentre si teneva in precario equilibrio in un vagone della metropolitana.

Era lo stesso profumo che usava Regina.

Emma sentì le lacrime salire, stringerle la gola, il respiro farsi più difficile e il sangue rimbombare nelle orecchie. E le faceva male, così male l'assenza di Regina, che Emma faticava a mantenere il controllo. Tentò, disperatamente, di trattenere le lacrime e di continuare a respirare. Ma voleva urlare, voleva urlare e voleva che il suo cuore smettesse di dolerle tanto, dolerle al punto che l'idea di strapparlo dal proprio petto le sembrò, per un attimo, l'unica soluzione possibile per una sofferenza che sembrava intenzionata a non lasciarla più.

Era sicura di essere impallidita. Certo, a giudicare dagli sguardi di sottecchi degli altri occupanti del vagone, non doveva avere un bell'aspetto. Controllò il nome della fermata in cui si trovava, la precedente rispetto a quella dove scendeva solitamente, ma decise di uscire comunque dalla metro, incapace di rimanervi più a lungo. Le lacrime le pizzicavano gli occhi, le bruciavano la gola e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenerle ancora a lungo. Nella foga, urtò qualche sconosciuto, ma Emma non vi badò.

Correva, quasi, dirigendosi verso casa.

Ed era spaventata, Emma, terrorizzata all'idea che le cose non sarebbero mai migliorate, che non ci sarebbe mai stato un domani migliore dell'oggi, ma solo uno simile, se non persino peggiore.

Non respirava, Emma, e piangeva e singhiozzava e ripeteva il nome di Regina come un mantra, un incantesimo, quasi potesse riportarla da lei.

Incespicò sulle scale che portavano al suo appartamento e dovette impiegare tanto tempo e fare tanto rumore nel tentativo di infilare la chiave nella serratura che, prima che ci riuscisse, August le aprì la porta.

Emma lo guardò attraverso il velo delle lacrime. «Henry?» riuscì a bisbigliare soltanto.

«Dorme» rispose August. «Emma, cos-»

Ma August non poté finire la frase, perché le gambe di Emma cedettero e lui si affrettò a sorreggerla, a stringerla a sé. A fatica, August riuscì a portare Emma fin dentro l'appartamento e a chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. La ragazza scivolò lungo la parete, i capelli in disordine, il trucco che le macchiava di nero le guance candide.

August non provò nemmeno a farla alzare per farla stendere sul divano, perché sapeva che in quel momento non ci sarebbe riuscito. Sarebbe stato accanto a lei per un po', cercando di asciugarle le lacrime e, quando fosse stata esausta, l'avrebbe aiutata a mettersi a letto.

Emma si strinse al petto dell’amico, che le accarezzò i capelli. Non parlava, Emma, si limitava a scuotere la testa, e perché lo facesse non le era nemmeno ben chiaro.

Sapeva solo che non lo voleva, Emma, tutto quel dolore.

E August non aveva nemmeno bisogno di chiedere che cosa potesse farle tanto male. Lo sapeva, aveva già visto quella sofferenza in Emma, ma aveva sperato, allora, di non vederla mai più.

Era accaduto cinque anni prima e allora erano solo ragazzini che stavano abbandonando Cape Elizabeth per trovare il loro posto nel mondo.

 

 

***

 

 

_«Emma?!» fece August, vedendola sdraiata nella sua stanza. Controllò l'ora su un vecchio orologio dal quadrante rotto. «Cosa ci fai qui?! Di solito sei al faro, Reg-»_

_«Non voglio parlare di lei» rispose Emma, girandosi verso la parete per nascondere il viso allo sguardo indagatore dell'amico._

_«Ah, questa è buona!» esclamò August, incredulo. «Tu vuoi sempre parlare di Regina. Non hai nemmeno bisogno di qualcuno che ti ascolti, per parlare di Regina. Parli di lei e basta»._

_Emma non gli rispose, così August entrò nella stanza della ragazza. «Vattene» gli intimò Emma._

_August non le diede retta._

_«Cosa è questa storia? Cosa è successo? Avete litigato?»_

_«No»._

_«Ti ha trattata male? Ha detto qualcosa che ti ha ferita?» insistette il ragazzo, sedendosi sul letto._

_Emma si voltò a guardarlo come se fosse diventato all'improvviso di legno. «No, certo che no. Regina è... meravigliosa» disse Emma e una lacrima scese sulla sua guancia._

_«E allora cosa è successo? Perché non sei con lei?»_

_Emma si strinse nelle spalle._

_August sospirò e le mise una mano sulla spalla. Strinse per rassicurarla. Non ottenendo alcuna risposta, si stese accanto alla ragazza nel piccolo lettino._

_Attesero che il sole calasse e rifiutarono entrambi di cenare, nonostante l'insistenza e l'irritazione di Ingrid. Ma lo stomaco di Emma era chiuso, mentre August non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarla sola._

_Si stava quasi addormentando, August, la luna alta nel cielo, quando infine Emma parlò, senza voltarsi. «Avevo un ritardo»._

_«Cosa?» domandò August, confuso. «Vuoi dire che_ eri _in ritardo? Sono sicuro che Reg-»._

 _«No._ Avevo _un ritardo. Nel senso che non mi arrivavano le mestruazioni»._

_«Oh» fece August. «Stai male?_ _Sei malata? É grave?»._

_«No, non solo malata, August. Ho fatto un test di gravidanza»._

_«Ah» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire August. Si voltò, strinse Emma tra le braccia. «Neal?»._

_Emma annuì e August sospirò._

_«Ora prova a riposare, Em. Domani mattina troveremo una soluzione. Insieme, d'accordo? Ti terrò la mano qualunque strada deciderai di percorrere»._   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì <3  
> Con questo capitolo iniziamo la nostra seconda parte, non proprio delle più allegre del mondo, date le premesse. Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Sfortunatamente, ho una brutta notizia: dato che gli impegni continuano a crescere, crescere, crescere e crescere, riuscirò a pubblicare solo a venerdì alterni ^^” Questo significa che il prossimo aggiornamento arriverà il 17 maggio!  
> Grazie mille per aver letto, a presto,  
> T.  
> P.S. Come sempre, prometto – come se fossi Emma Swan – che risponderò alle recensioni <3 Grazie <3


	10. Capitolo X

«Dovrai rivolgermi la parola prima o poi».

Regina la ignorò, così come l’aveva ignorata ogni singolo giorno da quando Em- da qualche mese.

Zelena prese un respiro profondo. «Ero… una ragazzina» disse, per l’ennesima volta. «Non avevo idea di cosa stessi facendo, non avevo idea…»

Bastò l’occhiata che Regina lanciò a sua sorella perché questa chiudesse la bocca, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, consapevole di quello che le avrebbe detto se solo avesse deciso di riprendere a parlare: _Esatto, non ne avevi idea e proprio per questo dovevi mantenere la tua maledetta boccaccia chiusa, Zelena!_

E lo sapeva, Zelena, che cosa sua sorella le avrebbe detto perché effettivamente lo aveva fatto o, meglio, lo aveva urlato. Quel giorno, Zelena si era alzata dal letto intorno a mezzogiorno, come d’abitudine, stupendosi che sua madre non l’avesse svegliata all’alba con un non così velato rimprovero quale buongiorno. Maggior stupore, poi, l’aveva colpita quando era entrata in salotto e vi aveva trovato Regina, seduta a terra, le guance rigate dal trucco che si era sciolto dai suoi occhi. Doveva aver pianto molto, Regina, per rovinare un trucco il cui costo complessivo corrispondeva probabilmente alla media mensile di uno stipendio.

«Regina..?» l’aveva chiamata Zelena, dopo essersi avvicinata a lei con passo svelto. «Regina? Cosa è successo? La mamma-»

«È tornata a casa».

Il terrore era montato nel petto di Zelena.

Non tanto per l’informazione, no, al contrario, un’informazione del genere non avrebbe provocato altro se non sollievo se solo non fosse stata data con un tono tanto… vuoto. E nel vuoto della voce di Regina, Zelena aveva udito l’eco della disperazione e di un giorno di fine estate, di cinque anni prima, quando…

«Regina, che cosa-»

E gli occhi di Regina si erano posati su Zelena, furiosi. «Mi hai vista. Con Emma».

«Cosa? Emma? Chi è Emma?»

Regina aveva stretto le mani a pugno, il respiro pesante. Aveva deglutito. C’era una rabbia, dentro Regina, una rabbia di un’intensità che non conosceva. E aveva avuto paura di quell’ira nel suo cuore perché le sussurrava di colpire sua sorella, colpirla perché provasse, almeno in parte, quel dolore che le aveva provocato.

«Cape Elizabeth. Cinque anni fa».

E Zelena aveva ricordato. Regina lo aveva capito dal mondo in cui aveva spalancato gli occhi e la bocca.

«La ragazzina bionda-»

Regina aveva annuito e c’era qualcosa di minaccioso in lei. «L’hanno pagata, la ragazzina bionda. L’hanno pagata per farla allontanare da me-»

«Reg-»

«No, non parlare» le aveva intimato Regina. «Hai già parlato abbastanza. Cinque anni fa. Non erano affari tuoi, Zelena. Non erano affari tuoi!» e aveva iniziato a urlare.  «Non avevamo il migliore dei rapporti, non lo metto in dubbio, ma tu non sai mai quando fermarti, Zelena. Tu esageri, esageri in continuazione, esageri per ogni cosa! Non erano fatti tuoi! Non sapevi nulla di Emma, nulla! Non avevi alcun fottuto diritto di intrometterti!»

«Eri innamorata di lei?»

E la guancia di Zelena aveva iniziato a bruciare, terribilmente. Aveva chiuso gli occhi prima che accadesse e aveva intuito, in qualche modo, che sarebbe arrivato. Li aveva aperti dopo qualche secondo, quando il respiro pesante era rimasto l’unico rumore nella stanza e Zelena non riusciva più a sopportarlo. Sua sorella si stava guardando la mano come se non avesse saputo di averne una fino a quel momento, gli occhi velati di lacrime, il viso distorto dall’orrore di quello che aveva appena fatto.

Regina si era alzata da terra senza dire una parola ed era corsa nella sua camera, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Erano passati giorni, settimane, mesi.

Ma Regina ancora non aveva rivolto la parola a sua sorella.

 

 

***

 

 

Aveva iniziato ad affiancare Gold nella gestione delle finanze del _Gold String_. Regina era cerata che sua madre non avrebbe potuto essere più felice della notizia, nonostante fosse stato il signor Gold a dargliela e noi lei. Non voleva saperne più niente, della sua famiglia.

Non voleva sapere più nulla di Cora, non voleva saperne più nulla di Zelena e non voleva saperne più nulla di suo padre. Soprattutto di suo padre. Che Cora non avesse possibilità di vincere il concorso _madre dell’anno_ – a meno che non avesse barato e Cora avrebbe certamente barato – e che Zelena avrebbe probabilmente preferito essere figlia unica non era una novità, per Regina.

Ma suo padre… Regina aveva sempre creduto che suo padre non fosse che un’altra vittima di Cora esattamente come lei e Zelena, ma non c’era modo alcuno per cui non fosse a conoscenza della faccenda di Em- di Cape Elizabeth, di cinque anni prima. Quasi sei, ormai. Doveva sapere, in qualche modo. E non aveva fermato Cora, non aveva detto nulla a Regina, non aveva… Non l’aveva protetta.

Regina si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia d’ufficio e si massaggiò le tempie. I piedi stretti nelle decolleté nere la stavano supplicando di liberali da quella prigione, la gonna a vita alta le stava tagliando in due lo stomaco e il collo le doleva terribilmente per le troppe ore trascorse prima china sui libri e poi a controllare dati e cifre sullo schermo di un computer. Ma Regina si limitò a prendere un respiro profondo e bere un lungo sorso di caffè – nero, senza zucchero, che certo non aiutava la sua emicrania cronica, prima di rimettersi al lavoro.

Non era ancora abbastanza stanca.

Ancora un’oretta, forse un’ora e mezza.

Poi avrebbe avuto a malapena il tempo di prendere l’ascensore e salire fino al proprio appartamento dove, finalmente, come ogni sera, si sarebbe sfilata le scarpe abbandonandole all’ingresso. Giusto il tempo di versarsi un bicchiere di vino e berne un sorso mentre si svestiva, forse un secondo dopo essere uscita dalla doccia, ma certo non un terzo, perché si sarebbe addormentata non appena il suo corpo avrebbe toccato il letto, troppo stanca per fare qualsiasi cosa, persino pensare. Ed era esattamente questo, quello che voleva evitare: pensare.

Regina si sfiniva al punto da non avere più energie nemmeno per pensare la sera, sdraiata a letto, i raggi dell’argentea luna che entravano nella stanza attraverso tende che era troppo stanca per chiudere.

E dormiva un sonno senza sogni.

Vuoto, come la sua esistenza.

 

 

***

 

 

Non rispose alla chiamata e lasciò che il cellulare suonasse a vuoto. Qualsiasi cosa Zelena avesse da dirle, a Regina non sarebbe potuto importare meno. Continuò a digitare dati sulla tastiera del computer, questa volta con molta più veemenza di quanta ne avesse messa fino a poco fa.

Il telefono squillò di nuovo. Regina represse un verso di rabbia, sicura si trattasse ancora di sua sorella. Uno sguardo distratto la smentì, perché il nome sullo schermo era quello di sua madre. Regina ignorò comunque la chiamata. Nemmeno quello che Cora aveva da dirle le importava, ormai.

Il cellulare smise di suonare e Regina tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e all’improvviso si rese conto di non aver toccato cibo da quella mattina, quando una barretta ai cereali e ciò che rimaneva del vino che si era versata la sera precedente avevano costituito la sua colazione. Fece per chiamare il servizio dell’hotel perché le portassero qualcosa per pranzo, o forse cena?, quando la porta dell’ufficio si aprì e Gold la guardò truce, un seccatp rimprovero nei suoi occhi.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, sulla difensiva.

«Non rispondi al telefono».

«Non è importante».

«Non puoi saperlo se non rispondi al telefono».

«Era solo Zelena e poi mia madre, non…» Regina scosse la testa. «Lo sai come stanno le cose» tagliò corto.

Gold scosse la testa. «Chiama tua madre. Ora» intimò poi.

«Non-» cercò di protestare Regina, la rabbia che già montava nel petto, ma Gold la interruppe.

«Tuo padre ha avuto un infarto, Regina».

 

 

***

 

 

L’estate non era ancora finita, perciò la famiglia Mills aveva ancora la propria residenza presso Cape Elizabeth. Zelena aveva lasciato Boston già da qualche giorno per raggiungere i genitori, mentre Regina aveva sostenuto di avere fin troppo lavoro da svolgere e che per quell’anno non le sarebbe stato in alcun modo possibile trascorrere l’estate a Cape Elizabeth. Erano stronzate e tutti quanti lo sapevano, ma nessuno aveva sollevato la questione.

La notizia dell’infarto di Henry Mills aveva però cambiato tutte le carte in tavola.

Regina non aveva perso tempo e aveva gettato in un piccolo trolley, alla rinfusa, quanto aveva trovato in giro più che ciò che avrebbe potuto servirle. Ma non le importava. Quando uscì dalle porte girevoli del _Gold String_ , la macchina di Graham era già lì ad aspettarla. Per giungere a Cape Elizabeth da Boston sarebbero state necessarie un paio d’ore, anche se Regina era sicura che Graham non stesse rispettando i limiti di velocità nemmeno lontanamente. Sul sedile posteriore, Regina si tormentava.

C’era una parte di lei che non faceva che sussurrarle che era tutta colpa sua, sua e di nessun altro, se suo padre aveva avuto un infarto. Come potesse essere colpa sua, Regina non ne aveva idea, ma non aveva importanza. Era colpa sua e basta, Regina lo sapeva. Lo sapeva Regina e lo sapeva quella sibilante voce nella sua testa le cui parole avevano, curiosamente, la stessa cadenza che vi infondeva sua madre.

La gamba di Regina saltellava nervosamente su e giù, i suoi denti torturavano senza pietà il lato interno della sua guancia. Ben presto un metallico sapore di sangue le punse la lingua. A Regina non importava.

Avrebbe potuto evitarlo, Regina.

Probabilmente avrebbe potuto evitarlo. Se invece di rimanere a Boston fosse andata a Cape Elizabeth, come ogni anno… Sarebbe stato diverso, in qualche modo. Regina sarebbe stata lì, con suo padre. E magari le cose sarebbero andate diversamente e Henry non avrebbe avuto un infarto.

Guardò il proprio cellulare e resistette all’impulso di chiamare di nuovo Zelena per avere notizie. Le aveva telefonato già tre volte nel giro di trenta minuti e Regina sapeva che non era cambiato nulla, perché sua sorella non le aveva telefonato. Henry era stabile, ma l’infarto non era stato leggero e il cuore dell’uomo era debole.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli, gli occhi fissi fuori dal finestrino, la preoccupazione e l’ansia e il senso di colpa a schiacciarle il petto.

 

 

***

 

 

Quando arrivò in ospedale, fu sua sorella ad accoglierla. 

Appena uscita dall’ascensore che l’aveva condotta al piano in cui un’infermiera le aveva detto che suo padre era ricoverato, Regina aveva visto Zelena e questa aveva spalancato le braccia. Regina vi si era rifugiata senza nemmeno riflettere. Tirò un pugno al petto di Zelena, per rendere chiaro che quella era una pausa, che non l’aveva ancora perdonata per averle portato via Emma e che forse non l’avrebbe mai perdonata, ma che in quel momento non poteva rischiare di perdere anche suo padre e non avere sua sorella accanto.

«Di qui» bisbigliò Zelena, prendendo la mano di Regina per farle strada attraverso il labirinto di corridoi tipico di ogni ospedale. «Dorme. I dottori hanno detto che il suo cuore è ancora debole, ma hanno speranza per la sua ripresa. La mamma è con lui».

Regina annuì.

Sapeva che Cora non era innamorata di suo padre e, in qualche modo, lo aveva sempre saputo, fin da bambina. A lungo, era stata convinta che sua madre avesse sposato Henry Mills solo per il suo patrimonio ed era ancora convinta che la loro storia fosse iniziata così, con l’amore di Cora per il denaro. Ma le cose, Regina lo sapeva, non avevano potuto che cambiare. Henry Mills si era guadagnato il rispetto di Cora. E forse era stata l’abilità che Henry aveva mostrato negli affari, nonostante avesse preferito disinteressarsene per trascorrere più tempo con le figlie, lasciando le redini a Cora; o forse era stata la fierezza e la testardaggine di Henry nell’amare Cora, nonostante fosse consapevole di non essere amato a sua volta, senza mai pretendere nulla da lei.

Regina era intimamente convinta che sua madre non avesse idea di come amare una persona e probabilmente quello che mostrava a Henry era quanto di più vicino fosse in grado di provare. E sembrava che a suo padre bastasse. Forse perché tutto il suo amore lo aveva riversato sulle sue bambine, che per lui erano sempre state prima di tutto figlie adorate, anche quando per Cora si era sempre trattato di possibili eredi.

Per questo non si stupì quando, avvicinandosi alla stanza del padre, le sorelle Mills trovarono Cora fuori dalla porta del padre, con un’espressione gelida in volto. Non ebbero bisogno di avvicinarsi abbastanza per poter ascoltare le parole della madre per riconoscere dal suo sguardo la natura della conversazione: minacce sapientemente velate e proposte di corruzione, a giudicare dagli occhi fermi e dalla postura altera di Cora.

«Dottor Whale» li interruppe Zelena, avvicinandosi. Regina ignorò l’uomo per poter guardare nella stanza di suo padre. L’uomo aveva gli occhi chiusi, stava ancora dormendo, nonostante la ruga in mezzo alla fronte non fosse rassicurante.

Sentiva sua sorella e il dottor Whale parlare in sottofondo, ma Regina li ignorò. A passi lenti, perché il suono dei tacchi non svegliasse Henry Mills, Regina si avvicinò al letto e si sedette su una poltrona lì accanto. Vedeva il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, pur se lentamente e a fatica, e questo la rassicurò enormemente. Lasciò libero un respiro che non sapeva di star trattenendo, abbandonandosi allo schienale della poltrona.

Non si accorse nemmeno, di quanto stanca fosse.

Non si accorse che il sonno la stesse reclamando.

Non si accorse, il respiro profondo, la mente fuggita chissà dove, della mano di sua madre che le strinse la spalla, un secondo soltanto, prima di allontanarsi.

 

 

***

 

 

«Regina».

Regina aveva un gran mal di testa e temeva che, se avesse mosso il collo di un solo millimetro, questo si sarebbe spezzato all’istante da quanto era rigido.

«Regina» chiamò di nuovo la voce di sua sorella, pur dolcemente.

Regina provò ad aprire gli occhi.

«Lasc-» questa era un’altra voce, una voce diversa. «Lascia che dormi» disse debolmente. «Sembra ne abbia bisogno».

«Sì, certo, così potrà aggiungere anche questo alla lista delle offese capitali di cui mi sono macchiata ai suoi occhi, papà» rispose Zelena, con un sospiro.

 _Papà_.

C’era stato un tempo in cui Zelena aveva smesso di chiamare Henry Mills _papà._ Non era durato a lungo, perché Henry aveva fatto un lungo, lungo discorso a Zelena dopo il quale la ragazza aveva ripreso a chiamarlo papà, ma Regina vi ritornava, di tanto in tanto, con la mente, soprattutto quando non era del tutto lucida come in quel momento.

Erano passati alcuni anni prima che Regina capisse che il motivo di quello strano periodo non aveva nulla a che fare con la ribellione adolescenziale di Zelena, ma solo con l’infedeltà di Cora. Non aveva mai chiesto a sua madre perché avesse tradito Henry, se per amore o capriccio o ripicca o chissà quale altro, futile motivo, né aveva mai chiesto a suo padre perché avesse perdonato Cora o accettato e cresciuto Zelena come se fosse figlia sua, anche se su questo ultimo punto Regina aveva qualche idea. Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, a dire il vero. Nemmeno con Zelena.

«Regina..?» la chiamò di nuovo Zelena, questa volta scuotendola dolcemente.

E questa volta, pur se infastidita, la donna si decise ad aprire gli occhi. Le occorse qualche secondo per riconoscere la stanza in cui si trovava. I suoi occhi, confusi e annebbiati, scattarono verso il letto del padre e Regina sospirò di sollievo non appena lo vide sveglio, un debole sorriso sulle labbra.

«Papà!» esclamò. «Come ti senti?» domandò subito, alzandosi dalla poltrona per avvicinarsi al letto e stringergli la mano. Zelena era al suo fianco.

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho avuto estati migliori» disse infine.

Regina gli strinse dolcemente la mano. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Hai sete?»

«Sì, in effetti. Un po’ d’acqua mi farebbe bene» confermò il signor Mills e subito Regina si diresse a un tavolino poco distante, dove erano appoggiati dei bicchieri e una bottiglia d’acqua ancora chiusa.

«Dove è la mamma?» domandò nel frattempo Henry, notando la borsa della moglie appoggiata a una sedia.

«Sta _parlando_ con il dottor Whale» disse Zelena.

«Oh, Dio» gemette Henry. «Povero dottor Whale».

 

 

***

 

 

Su insistenza della moglie, il signor Mills era stato tenuto in osservazione in ospedale qualche giorno in più di quanto necessario e Cora gli aveva permesso di tornare a casa solo dopo che il dottor Clarke si era trasferito nella residenza dei Mills a Cape Elizabeth.

«Vuole solo essere sicura che non muoio prima di aver firmato il testamento e predisposto le finanze della famiglia per quando sarò morto» aveva detto il signor Mills mentre lo dimettevano. Le infermiere presenti avevano riso, credendo che si prendesse gioco della premura della moglie, ma Zelena e Regina si erano scambiate uno sguardo, chiedendosi quanto ci fosse di vero nelle parole del padre.

«Buongiorno, papà» salutò Regina quella mattina, entrando in salotto dopo aver fatto colazione, dove Henry stava leggendo un libro di poesie seduto in poltrona. La donna fece un cenno di saluto al dottor Clarke che, secondo gli ordini di Cora, aveva l’ordine di non lasciare mai solo il signor Mills.

«Ciao, tesoro» l’accolse Henry con un caldo sorriso. «Come hai dormito?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. «Tu?»

«Discretamente, sì, non c’è male».

Regina annuì, poi sospirò pesantemente.

Henry la fissò per qualche secondo prima di chiudere il libro e appoggiarlo sul tavolino da lettura accanto a sé.

«Dovresti parlamene» disse dolcemente, prendendo la mano della figlia per stringerla tra le proprie nel suo grembo.

Regina deglutì, gli occhi fissi a terra per evitare lo sguardo del padre, scosse la testa. «Va tutto bene, papà».

Non era tornata a Boston perché non se la sentiva, di lasciare il padre, ma Cape Elizabeth la stava lentamente soffocando. Zelena e Cora erano una presenza costante ed erano quelle stanze a costudire i primi ricordi di Emma e di quell’estate.

Henry sospirò. «Dottor Clarke?» chiamò poi. «Le dispiacerebbe andare a prendermi- _emh_ , dell’acqua? E ci metta… tutto il tempo necessario».

Il dottor Clarke fece un cenno d’intesa verso il signor Mills prima di lasciare il salotto.

«Insospettabile, papà» fece Regina, scuotendo la testa.

«Si tratta di Emma, non è vero?»

«Papà-»

«No, è giusto che ne parliamo» la interruppe Henry Mills e Regina sospirò. «Non-»

«Non avremmo dovuto tenertelo nascosto, nessuno di noi. Non avremmo dovuto nasconderti la gravidanza di Emma».

«Henry» bisbigliò Regina.

«Henry?»

«Il figlio di Emma… Lo ha chiamato… Henry».

Gli occhi del signor Mills si velarono di dolcezza. «Oh. Non credevo… Sono stato l’ultimo a parlare con Emma, prima che se ne andasse».

«Cosa? Credevo… Credevo che avesse fatto tutta la mamma, che tu lo avessi saputo quando fosse ormai troppo tardi, che-»

Henry strinse più forte le mani della figlia. «Oh, sì, fece tutto tua madre. Ma lo venni a sapere ben prima che fosse troppo tardi, solo… Emma aveva ragione. Avevi tutta la vita davanti a te. E non voleva… Sapeva che tu ti saresti sentita obbligata a starle vicina e non voleva-»

«Sarebbe stata una mia scelta!» esclamò Regina.

«Lo so, tesoro, lo so. E ci dispiace, davvero. Sono sicura dispiaccia anche ad Emma».

Regina scosse la testa, gli occhi bassi, Henry sospirò.

«La convinsi io, ad accettare il denaro. Tua madre fece la proposta, ma fui io a convincere Emma» confessò Henry, con un sospiro. «Firmai io l’assegno, la aiutai a trovare casa a Boston… Misi una buona parola su di lei, con Geppetto. E al Boston College».

Regina alzò gli occhi sul padre, incredula.

«Non perché volessi tenervi separate, volevo solo… renderle la vita più semplice. Lei… Lei non ti voleva lasciare, Regina. Ma si sentiva già… mamma. Non sapeva cosa fare».

Regina respirava pesantemente. «Quindi sono stata l’unica, a esserne esclusa. Tutti quanti sapevate, tutti. Tranne me».

Henry scosse la testa. «Zelena non sapeva nulla di tutto questo. E io lo scoprii casualmente, trovando un contratto intestato alla signorina Swan tra le carte dello studio. Avevo smesso già da tempo di occuparmi assiduamente degli affari e vi davo un’occhiata solo saltuariamente, perciò tua madre non si era curata di nascondere nulla di tutta questa faccenda».

«Un contratto?» domandò Regina, il labbro inferiore tremante.

«Cora voleva assicurarsi che Emma fosse legalmente impossibilitata a contattarti o cercarti in alcun modo. Non credo fosse del tutto legale, ma Emma era una ragazzina gettata all’improvviso nel mondo degli adulti, dominato dalle grinfie di tua madre. Era già stato firmato» aggiunse Henry. «Deve averla minacciata. Un’azione legale o una sanzione economica di qualche tipo se ti avesse cercata ancora».

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Tutto questo è ridicolo. Emma… Andiamo, Emma non può aver creduto che-»

«Conosci tua madre. Sa essere molto convincente, quando vuole».

Regina si morse l’interno della guancia, rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e Henry lo rispettò, rimanendo in paziente attesa.

Infine, Regina scosse la testa. «Perché me lo stai dicendo? Che importanza ha, ora? Mi ha tenuto nascosto… Mi ha detto di Henry, ma non dei soldi. E non-» Regina scosse la testa.

«E non avrebbe dovuto tenerti nascosto nulla, Regina. Ma anche tua madre ha sbagliato. Anche io ho sbagliato. E non ci hai tagliato fuori dalla tua vita, no? Voglio dire… eviti tua madre come se avesse la peste e sei fredda nei miei confronti, ma sei ancora qui».

«Perché siete… i miei genitori» disse Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Potrei… scappare, ma rimarreste comunque i miei genitori, che mi piaccia o meno».

Henry annuì. «Non fraintendermi, se volessi eliminare tua madre dalla tua vita, ti appoggerei senza esitazioni, ma… la sua esistenza rimarrà sempre necessaria, nella tua storia».

Regina prese un sospiro profondo, fece schioccare la lingua.

«E se… E se fosse così anche per Emma?» azzardò poi Henry Mills.

Regina spostò immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui. Era confusa, stanca e spaventata.

«Ho parlato con lei una sola volta, Regina, eppure mi è bastato per… Quello che prova per te… E il modo in cui stai soffrendo per lei, ora-»

«Papà-»

«Ha sbagliato. Ha chiaramente sbagliato. Ma… una seconda poss-»

«Questa _era_ la sua seconda possibilità, papà» lo interruppe Regina, tagliente.

Henry Mills sospirò. «Solo… Pensaci, tesoro. Cosa succede se Emma è una parte necessaria della tua storia e tu strappi tutte le pagine con il suo nome?»

 

 

***

 

 

_Emma non riuscì a riposare, quella notte._

_Aveva riflettuto a lungo sul da farsi: aborto, adozione o tenere il bambino._

_Aveva analizzato le sue possibilità una ad una solo per scoprire di essere terrorizzata da tutte e tre esattamente allo stesso modo._

_Ingrid non avrebbe mai acconsentito che abortisse: un’altra bocca da sfamare sotto quel tetto avrebbe significato un altro assegno statale accreditato al suo conto corrente. E Emma non aveva né i mezzi né i contatti necessari per trovare qualcuno che lo facesse illegalmente. Sapeva che c’erano metodi alternativi per provocarsi l’aborto, solo… Emma non se la sentiva, di rischiare la propria vita. Non avrebbe dovuto essere messa nella condizione di dover rischiare la propria vita per un aborto, nossignore._

_Emma si mise una mano sull’addome, i primi raggi di sole iniziavano a illuminare timidamente la stanza. L’adozione era un’altra strada e una strada che Emma non aveva alcuna intenzione di percorrere, non in quelle condizioni. Aveva vissuto tra orfanotrofi e case-famiglia la sua intera esistenza, Emma, e se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato era che quel sistema non funzionava, affatto. Ma tenere quel bambino…_

_Il problema era che Emma non aveva niente, al punto che non poteva nemmeno garantire un presente, a quel bambino, tantomeno un futuro che Emma non aveva nemmeno per sé. Non poteva fare aggiustamenti al suo domani per trovare un posto a quel bambino perché la sua vita era sempre stata tanto precaria da negarle la certezza di un domani._

_Emma prese un respiro profondo, le lacrime le offuscarono di nuovo la vista._

_Era in trappola. Era in trappola perché non aveva scelta, Emma, non aveva alcuna reale possibilità di scelta. Era in balia degli eventi e di quello che sarebbe accaduto e sperò soltanto di essere forte abbastanza per sopravvivere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi, buon venerdì sera <3   
> Scusate il ritardo, ma è stato un periodo intenso. Dovrei riuscire a postare il prossimo capitolo venerdì 9 agosto (non il prossimo, ma quello dopo).   
> Spero che stiate passando una buona estate e che sopravviverete a questo caldo (io no, io sto per dichiarare la resa).   
> Grazie per la pazienza, a presto,   
> T. <3


	11. Capitolo XI

 

 

 

 

 

Erano gli ultimi giorni di agosto e l’aria di Boston si faceva ogni sera più fredda, portata dall’oceano attraverso le strade e le stradine della città. Emma aveva appena finito di rincorrere Henry attraverso il piccolo giardino del ristorante di Geppetto per costringerlo a infilarsi una felpa leggera prima che si prendesse qualche malanno e, sfinita, si lasciò cadere sulla propria sedia.

Ruby e Henry si stavano inseguendo tra i tavolini vuoti, perché era il giorno di chiusura del ristorante e loro erano gli unici occupanti. Emma sapeva che avrebbe passato ore a smacchiare i vestiti del bambino dai segni di terra e erba, ma Henry si divertiva tanto che non si sarebbe mai sognato di costringerlo a stare fermo e buono solo perché non si sporcasse. Dall’altro lato del tavolo, Mary Margaret e David si guardavano l’un l’altra senza dire molto, limitandosi a ridacchiare di tanto in tanto, mentre dall’interno del locale Emma sentiva Geppetto borbottare contro August, al quale aveva chiesto di riparare un vecchio sgabello di legno al quale Emma non avrebbe mai più affidato il proprio fondoschiena da quel momento in poi.

La torta di mele che aveva nel piatto era quasi intatta, solo un pezzettino mancava, sulla punta, là dove Emma si era sforzata di mangiarne almeno un boccone per non offendere Geppetto, che l’aveva preparata appositamente per lei, ricordandosi anche di cospargerla di cannella. Ma il fatto era la torta alle mele le ricordava Regina – c’era sempre, nel profumo di Regina, nel sapore di Regina, qualcosa che ricordava a Emma il sapore delle mele, anche se non aveva mai capito perché. E tutte le forze di Emma, quella sera, erano state indirizzate a nascondere il profondo dolore che ancora la tormentava, quella mancanza costante di lei che la faceva sentire disorientata e confusa e fuori luogo, come se nulla avesse senso senza di lei, Emma non sarebbe mai riuscita a inghiottire più di un boccone di torta di mele.

Ma, nonostante tutti gli sforzi di Emma, August sapeva bene che la ferita di Regina era viva e continuava a sanguinare a ogni battito di cuore. Per questo, aveva organizzato quella cena al ristorante di Geppetto, per provare a rallegrarla. E Emma era enormemente grata a ciascuno di loro, per la loro vicinanza e per il loro affetto e per quel senso di _… famiglia_ , che Emma non aveva mai conosciuto prima di allora, ma che non poteva essere altro se non famiglia. Erano il suo porto sicuro, il luogo a cui ritornare quando il mare in burrasca sembrava intenzionato a non lasciare scampo a nessuno.  E loro l’avrebbero accolta sempre, senza esitazione, senza domande.

Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, Emma.

Aveva una famiglia, ora. E delle possibilità per il suo futuro. Forse non le migliori, ma le aveva. Le aveva inseguite e cercate e ora che le aveva era pronta a trarne il massimo, per sé e per Henry.

Ma Emma non era felice.

Emma non era felice perché lei non c’era.

«Te la incarto, così la mangi domani mattina a colazione? Cosa dici, Bambina, _mmh?_ » domandò Geppetto dolcemente, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto a lei.

Emma si riscosse dal suo torpore e le sorrise. «Sarebbe fantastico» rispose, con un sorriso sincero, ma gli occhi velati. Erano sempre velati, di cosa Emma non aveva idea, ma era come se Regina, andandosene, avesse portato con sé tutta la chiarezza di questo universo.

Geppetto annuì, poi sospirò. «Passerà, Bambina» aggiunse poi, in un sussurro.

Emma puntò gli occhi a terra, deglutì. Piangeva sempre, piangeva in continuazione, ma mai davanti a Henry.

«Non lo so» disse infine, scuotendo la testa. «Forse dovrò imparare a conviverci per il resto della vita».

«Forse» ammise Geppetto. «O forse no. Forse accadrà qualcosa. Forse sta per accadere qualcosa. Forse accadrà tra pochi istanti. O forse tra qualche anno…»

Emma gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, scettica. «Non accadrà nulla, Geppetto».

«Non essere ridicola, Bambina. Tutto accade. E accade in continuazione e in questo sta la bellezza di vivere e tutta la sua magia».

Emma accennò un sorriso in direzione dell’uomo, allungò la propria mano per stringere quella di Geppetto. «Apprezzo il tentativo, ma non ho mai creduto nella magia. E certo il sole non ha smesso di sorgere di mattina solo perché non posso guardare i tramonti con lei di sera, ma ciò che vorrei accadesse… Non accadrà. Non… È impossibile».

«Cosa vorresti accadesse?»

Emma scosse la testa. Fece per rispondere, quando Geppetto la fermò. «Anzi, no. Non lo voglio sapere. Dicono porti cattiva sorte, rivelare i propri desideri».

«Non credo nemmeno nella sorte» rispose Emma, in tono piatto.

Geppetto strinse la mano di Emma tra le proprie. «Ma devi pur credere in qualcosa, Bambina. Perché c’è qualcosa là fuori e tutto intorno a noi. Non lo senti? Alcuni lo chiamano Dio, altri Fato, Magia o Amore… Non ha importanza, purché tu ci creda sinceramente e con tutto il cuore».

E Emma si limitò a sorridere, appoggiò la propria testa sulla spalla di Geppetto, per fargli sapere che apprezzava le sue parole, davvero. Ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che lei, ormai, non aveva più nemmeno un cuore funzionante perché potesse credere in qualcosa.

 

 

***

 

 

«Non so, David» sospirò Mary Margaret, appoggiata al petto del ragazzo. «Forse dovremmo chiederle di unirsi a noi».

David le accarezzò i capelli, sistemandosi meglio sul piccolo divano della donna. L’appartamento di Mary Margaret, proprio accanto a quello di Emma, era confortevole e grazioso, pieno di cuscini e coperte e vasi di fiori. La maggior parte dei mobili erano in legno e nessuno sembrava avere qualcosa in comune con gli altri. Probabilmente Mary Margaret li aveva comprati individualmente, guidata più dall’istinto che da un qualche senso estetico. David lo adorava.

Adorava Mary Margaret e, Dio, forse persino…

David si schiarì la mente. Era troppo presto. Se avesse rovinato tutto con la donna più meravigliosa che avesse mai visto nella sua vita e solo perché non era in grado di tenere a bada il proprio cuore…

«David? David!» lo chiamò Mary Margaret, attirando la sua attenzione. L’uomo si riscosse e subito le sorrise.

«Scusa, tesoro. Mi sono distratto».

«Inutili analisi di meravigliose poesie d’amore?»

«Qualcosa del genere» ammise David. «Ma le mie analisi non sono inutili».

«Dico solo che sono poesie d’amore. Non vanno capite, vanno _sentite_ ».

David sospirò teneramente. Avevano già avuto quella conversazione e, anche se non si sarebbero mai trovati d’accordo, David era più che contento di avere accanto qualcuno che considerava ogni genere di analisi e spiegazione inconsistenti, di fronte all’idea dell’amore. E al diavolo la critica accademica.

«Ad ogni modo, di cosa stavi parlando, prima?»

«Oh, Emma» disse Mary Margaret. «So che ha insistito tanto perché non stessi con lei, questa sera. Ma è lunedì. E Henry è con August e lei è tutta sola e non so, tutta quella storia di passare del tempo con sé stessa per ritrovare il proprio equilibrio interiore…»

«Non credi che le persone abbiano un equilibrio interiore?»

«Oh, sì, certo. Ma Emma stava mentendo. Credo non volesse… sentirsi un peso».

David annuì. «Forse» ammise. «Ma anche se fosse, dovremmo lasciarla stare, per questa sera. Lo sa che sei a un pianerottolo di distanza, no?»

«Sì, ma…»

«Ma?»

«Ma Emma non è esattamente il tipo che chiede aiuto. La conosci, no?»

«Sì…» David esitò. Conoscere Emma al di fuori dell’ambito accademico non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la stima che aveva per lei, su questo non c’erano dubbi e, con stupore, aveva scoperto in lei un carattere molto affine. Capiva a cosa si stesse riferendo Mary Margaret, ma in tutta onestà era convinto che sarebbe stato meglio lasciare Emma sola, quella sera. Era la prima volta da mesi che la ragazza si mostrava tanto ferma nel prendere una decisione e nello scegliere per sé stessa.

«Forse è quello di cui ha bisogno ora, no? Sentire di avere il controllo sulla sua vita. Almeno un po’…»

Mary Margaret si morse il labbro. «Forse basta controllare come sta, no? Bussiamo e-»

«Tesoro» intervenne David. «Emma lo sa che sei qui, ok? Lo sa che sei qui per lei. Forse non è il tipo di persona che chiede aiuto alla prima difficoltà, ma è matura abbastanza da chiederlo quando le cose si stanno mettendo davvero male. Dalle fiducia, no? Se crede di poter rimanere sola per una sera, allora… La appoggeremo».

Mary Margaret alzò gli occhi al cielo. Infine, annuì. «Siete un po’ strani, voi letterati».

 

 

***

 

 

«Cosa significa, che non è nella sua stanza?»

«Significa che _non è nella sua stanza_ , mamma!»

Dei tacchi si mossero veloci su un vecchio pavimento di legno, reso scricchiolante dall’aria salmastra che aveva soffiato attraverso le finestre spalancate estate dopo estate. Lunghi corridoi vennero percorsi, porte vennero sbattute, scale scese e salite.

Ma lei non c’era.

Se ne era andata.

Se ne era andata non appena…

Se ne era andata non appena…

Non appena…

Cora strinse le mani a pugno. «Dove dannazione è tua sorella?»

 

 

***

 

 

August si sedette sulla panchina accanto a Ruby e diede un morso allo zucchero filato della ragazza, che lo guardò in cagnesco. August sogghignò e appoggiò una mano sulla gamba di lei, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da Henry, che saltava da un gonfiabile a un altro, sorridente, lanciando un saluto di tanto in tanto nella loro direzione. Aveva giocato con lui fino a pochi secondi prima, quando c’erano ben pochi altri bambini a fare loro compagnia, ma si era infine visto costretto a lasciare loro il posto.

«Sei un animale» sentenziò Ruby. «Hai già mangiato il tuo zucchero filato».

«Sì, ma il tuo è alla fragola».

«E perché non lo hai preso anche tu alla fragola?»

August si strinse nelle spalle. «Perché sapevo di poter rubare il tuo».

Ruby sospirò. «Non so come Emma abbia fatto a non ucciderti, in tutti questi anni».

August si strinse nelle spalle. «Perché sono affascinante».

«Sei una faccia da sberle».

«Sì, ma affascinante».

Ruby alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, decidendo tra sé e sé che la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo. Avrebbe mangiato tutto il cioccolato fondente che August aveva a casa, sì, quello aromatizzato all’arancia che gli piaceva tanto. E lo avrebbe fatto di nascosto, nascondendo le carte, così se ne sarebbe accorto troppo tardi per correre ai ripari e farne un’altra scorta.

«Potresti guardare Henry, per cortesia?» chiese August, all’improvviso accigliato, una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni alla ricerca del cellulare. «Credo mi stiano chiamando».

Ruby annuì e si alzò dalla panchina, avvicinandosi ai gonfiabili per meglio tenere d’occhio Henry, che si arrampicava all’interno della bocca di un’enorme balena meccanica, che si apriva e si chiudeva, prima di scivolare lungo la coda grigia dell’animale.

Non notò l’espressione sbigottita di August mentre scopriva che non lo stava chiamando nessuno e che la continua vibrazione del suo cellulare non era dovuta ad altro se non a una lunga serie di messaggi da parte di Emma, a dir poco incredibili nel loro contenuto.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma era sola, quel lunedì sera.

Come sempre, Henry era con lo zio August e ovviamente Mary Margaret si era offerta di passare la serata con lei, ma Emma aveva finto di desiderare un po’ di tempo per sé. Erano mesi, ormai, che i suoi amici non facevano che preoccuparsi per lei e si meritavano una pausa, soprattutto la sua vicina di casa. Da quanto tempo passavano insieme, negli ultimi tempi, si sarebbe detto fossero diventate coinquiline.

Emma si lasciò cadere sul divano, al buio.

Considerò l’idea di leggere un libro, finalmente per piacere e non per obbligo accademico, ma una veloce rassegna mentale di ciò che era disponibile in casa le fece scartare l’ipotesi, a meno che non avesse voluto ripiegare su una raccolta di filastrocche illustrate o una delle infinite fiabe di Henry. Ma di smielati lieto fine Emma non aveva proprio voglia.

Forse un film avrebbe potuto distrarla.

Accese la televisione, ma ben presto si accorse che nulla attirava la sua attenzione e, alla fine, scelse un anonimo documentario sulla vita nella savana, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

Non solo pensava a Regina, quella sera, ma continuava a ritornare, come la marea, alle parole di Geppetto. Erano stronzate, a parere di Emma, una panacea e nulla più, buona solo per chi è troppo codardo per accettare che la vita fa schifo e che non può essere altrimenti.

 _Magia_.

Emma scosse la testa.

Geppetto voleva solo tirarla su di morale, ma Emma non aveva creduto nelle fiabe, nella magia o in qualsiasi altra cosa che non avesse potuto essere documentata o provata scientificamente nemmeno da bambina. Babbo Natale per lei era sempre stato una barzelletta.

Emma controllò l’ora sul proprio cellulare. Erano le otto e quattordici minuti. Ben due minuti erano passati dall’ultima volta in cui aveva controllato.

Sbuffò.

E tutta quella storia su ciò che Emma avrebbe voluto accadesse… Ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo. Come se l’Universo avesse tempo per ascoltare i desideri di ciascuno e fosse lì, pronto ad avverarli. Non c’era nessuno in ascolto, ecco quanto. E, se anche ci fosse stato, non avrebbe sentito altro che la cacofonia di speranza, suppliche, preghiere e desideri che l’umanità non fa che urlare al vuoto, l’eco di ciascuno pronto a perdersi nell’eternità, come se mai fosse stato pronunciato.

Come se il suo desiderare che Regina si presentasse alla sua porta quella sera, anche solo per una notte, anche solo per poterle parlare un minuto ancora, per poterle dire tutto quello che era stata troppo codarda da tacere, per spiegarle che era stata un’idiota e chiederle perdono e-

Scattarono le otto e quindici minuti, senza che Emma se ne accorgesse.

Ma qualcuno, in quel preciso istante, bussò alla sua porta.

 

 

***

 

 

«Hai sentito?» domandò Mary Margaret.

David, che si era appisolato con il dolce peso della donna su di sé mentre stavano guardando un noioso documentario sulla savana, si scosse all’improvviso.

«Cosa? Dove?»

«Dei passi».

«Dei passi?»

«Sì, qui fuori. Dei tacchi. Ma non aspetto visite. E nemmeno Emma».

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, in ascolto di qualcuno che temporeggiava sul pianerottolo, avanti e indietro, esitante.

«Probabilmente è solo Ruby-»

«Ruby è con August e Henry».

Infine, sentirono un leggero bussare alla porta.

Solo, non alla loro.

 

 

***

 

 

«Andiamo, sorellina, rispondi al telefono» sibilò Zelena, mentre ascoltava la segreteria telefonica scattare dall’altro lato del telefono per la cinquantesima volta, quella sera.

La donna si passò una mano tra i capelli, terrorizzata all’idea di non sapere dove Regina fosse. E perché se ne fosse andata subito dopo…

Subito dopo che se ne era andato papà.

Zelena ricacciò le lacrime in gola, compose di nuovo il numero di sua sorella.

«Ti prego, Regina, ti prego, rispondi» bisbigliò.

 

 

***   
  


Ma Regina ignorava ogni cosa, a partire dalle chiamate sul suo cellulare, perché se si fosse fermata per un solo istante a badare al mondo, avrebbe perso il tutto il coraggio che l’aveva portata fino a lì, sul quel pianerottolo.

Lei e Zelena erano con lui, quando aveva chiuso gli occhi per l’ultima volta, senza aprirli. Non stavano parlando di nulla, erano solo insieme, in quella fredda stanza d’ospedale dove era stato ricoverato per la seconda volta in poche settimane.

Un altro infarto.

E il cuore di suo padre non aveva retto.

Il dottor Whale le aveva cacciate fuori dalla stanza mentre tentava disperatamente di rianimarlo e Regina era rimasta lì, in attesa.

Ma quando il dottor Whale era riapparso, lo sguardo sconfitto, Regina non aveva voluto sentire. Aveva lasciato la mano di sua sorella – e il _no, no, no_ di Zelena ancora riecheggiava nel suo cuore – e aveva iniziato a correre.

Non aveva capito dove stava andando fino a quando non aveva realizzato di trovarsi nel bel mezzo dello studio di sua madre a Cape Elizabeth, documenti e contratti sparsi a terra senza riguardo, alla ricerca di un atto di compravendita che certo doveva essere lì, da qualche.

Lo aveva trovato, infine, con la data risalente a più di cinque anni prima. Aveva inserito l’indirizzo nel navigatore del proprio cellulare, prima di precipitarsi nel garage, un paio di chiavi in mano, e mettere in modo la vecchia _Mercedes_ del padre.

Era l’unica macchina che avesse mai guidato in tutta la sua vita, quando suo padre – e un dolore acuto, lancinante al petto accompagnava ora il ricordo – le aveva insegnato a guidare e Regina aveva supplicato disperatamente di essere ancora in grado di farlo.

In qualche modo, era arrivata a Boston.

E aveva trovato l’appartamento che cercava.

Aveva esitato, sì, ma alla fine aveva bussato a quella porta che, se non fosse stato per _lei_ , sarebbe stata solo una porta, anonima tra tante altre.

Ma non era una porta come tante altre perché, quando si aprì, trovò gli occhi verdi di Emma.  

 

 

***

 

 

 _“Tieni Henry per la notte, August, ti prego, dimmi che puoi”_ lesse August, sul proprio telefono.

 _“Ho un problema”_ continuava Emma in un altro messaggio.

Poi ancora: _“Regina”._

_“Regina è qui”._

_“A casa”._

_“Non posso lasciare che Henry la incontri”._

_“August, non so cosa fare”._

_“Non vuole parlare”._

_“Ma è qui”._

_“Dovrei parlare io?”_

_“August!”_

«Ma che cosa caz-»

«Ah, no, zio August!» lo interruppe Ruby, con sguardo severo. Si era avvicinata di nuovo alla panchina, senza zucchero filato, mano nella mano con uno stremato e sudato Henry. «Lo sai che non si dicono le parolacce!».

August, rimasto a bocca spalancata, la richiuse. Si schiarì la voce. Guardò Ruby, con gli occhi sbarrati, e la ragazza capì che doveva appena essere successo qualcosa.

 

 

***

 

 

_«Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò Zelena, sedendosi accanto alla sorella sulla panchina sotto l’albero di mele che tanto le piaceva. Zelena non aveva mai capito che cosa le piacesse, di quel vecchio albero._

_Regina la guardò in cagnesco, senza risponderle._

_«Oh, andiamo» insistette Zelena, dandole un leggero pugno sulla spalla._

_«Fatti i fatti tuoi» rispose Regina, visibilmente contrariata. «E lasciami stare»._

_Zelena scosse la testa. «Senti, c’è chiaramente qualcosa che non va. Perché non me lo dici e la facciamo finita? È stata la mamma?»_

_Regina incrociò le braccia al petto e non rispose._

_Il fatto era che non vedeva Emma da due settimane, ormai. Nonostante ogni giorno, sul far del tramonto, l’avesse aspettata all’ombra del faro di Cape Elizabeth. Sapeva, in qualche modo, nel suo cuore, che sarebbe stata un’attesa inutile. Ma aspettava lo stesso, Regina._

_«Ti ha messo in castigo?»_

_«Zelena, puoi farmi la cortesia di andare al diavolo?»_

_Regina guardò il proprio orologio da polso._

_Si morse l’interno della guancia, morse tanto forte da farla sanguinare._

_Controllò di nuovo l’ora._

_«Dannazione» imprecò infine Regina, alzandosi di scatto dalla panchina, il passo animato dalla rabbia e dalla paura._

Una volta ancora, una volta soltanto. E se Emma non c’è nemmeno oggi… Una possibilità ancora, ma una soltanto. E poi basta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon venerdì e buon pomeriggio, come ve la state cavando con il caldo?   
> Purtroppo, anche il prossimo capitolo arriverà tra due settimane, il 23 agosto ^^”   
> Nel frattempo, vorrei precisare una cosa riguardo al discorso di Geppetto. C’è un’idea sotterranea, che è quella dell’accadere e del tempo che passa, che mi è molto cara in generale, ma che nello specifico credo sia splendidamente raccontata da Wisława Szymborska in una sua poesia dal titolo “Nulla due volte” (“Nulla due volte accade / né accadrà. Per tal ragione / …”). Se avete l’occasione, datele una lettura 😉   
> A presto,   
> T.


	12. Capitolo XII

Un attimo di esitazione e Regina voltò le spalle a Emma, prendendo a scendere gli scalini a due a due. E Emma la inseguì.

Non era sicura di stare bene. In tutta onestà, credeva si trattasse di un’allucinazione.

Non era possibile - Dio, no che non era possibile che Regina Mills avesse bussato alla sua porta.

Ma Emma la inseguì comunque, perché se anche non fosse stato reale, non avrebbe avuto nulla da perdere.

«Regina!» chiamò, con il poco fiato che quella corsa lungo le scale le lasciava. «Regina, fermati, ti prego!» 

Regina non si fermò.

Non si fermò se non quando i piedi non la tradirono e una decolleté nera non rotolò fino alla fine delle scale e per poco Regina non fece la stessa fine, mancando uno stupido, dannato gradino. Afferrò il corrimano, si aggrappò al legno freddo e liscio e rimase lì, sospesa, sul punto di cadere, ma ancora in piedi.

E Emma la raggiunse. Aveva il fiato corto, i capelli sciolti tutti ingarbugliati ai lati del viso e una mano a premere forte all’altezza della milza. «Regina» ansimò, piegandosi appena di fronte a lei, cercando di recuperare il fiato. «Regina, stai bene?»

Ma Regina aveva iniziato a piangere. Senza singhiozzi, solo grandi, incontenibili lacrime lungo le guance arrossate dalla corsa.

«Regina…» tentò di nuovo Emma e il suo nome suonò come una preghiera, un’implorazione.

Regina si lasciò scivolare lentamente verso terra, fino a sedersi sul gradino che l’aveva tradita, ma senza lasciare il corrimano che l’aveva sorretta. Emma si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, il cuore che batteva all’impazzato. E la ragione non era stata certo la corsa.

«Regina, stai bene?» sussurrò, dolcemente.

E Regina avrebbe voluto risponderle. Davvero.

Avrebbe voluto dirle che no, non stava bene. E che suo padre… Che suo padre…

E poi che era venuta lì, a Boston, da Emma. E non sapeva nemmeno lei perché, solo che era lì perché Emma era lì e aveva sentito…

Non lo voleva, Regina, non voleva sentire di… volere Emma.

Nonostante tutto.

Ma c’era qualcosa in Regina che, nel momento in cui il suo mondo era crollato, l’aveva spinta, istintivamente, irrazionalmente, a tornare da Emma. Emma, che era entrata nella sua vita e non era più uscita nemmeno quando Regina aveva provato ad allontanarla da sé e dalla propria anima. Emma, che l’aveva inseguita senza esitazioni, rimanendo senza fiato per lei. Emma, che ora la guardava con una tale apprensione negli occhi che, Regina lo sentiva, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, qualsiasi, pur di renderla felice.

Anche andarsene.

Andarsene con il proprio cuore diviso tra le mani.

Ma Regina non voleva che Emma se ne andasse.

Solo… Non aveva le parole per dirglielo.

Perciò scosse la testa, perché no, non stava bene. Ma lasciò il corrimano a cui si reggeva per afferrare il polso di Emma. E così a Regina non sembrò più di essere sul punto di annegare, alla deriva, dimenticata dal mondo e dall’universo.

Emma coprì subito la mano dell’altra con la propria, l’accarezzò.

«Ti sei fatta male? La caviglia?» domandò, bisbigliando. E Regina questa volta annuì.

«No-» provò Regina, ma dovette fermarsi. La voce si spezzò tra le sue labbra. «Non è niente» riuscì a dire infine. O almeno così le sembrò. Non era sicura, Regina, ma Emma aveva capito.

«Sono sicura sia solo una distorsione» annuì Emma. «Torniamo su? Mettiamo un po’ di ghiaccio? O vuoi che ti chiami un taxi?»

Regina scosse violentemente la testa. «Ghiaccio. Per favore» disse, provando ad asciugarsi il viso con il dorso della mano. «L’ascensore..?»

Emma fece una smorfia. «L’ascensore, eh? Già, emh, l’ascensore non va».

 

 

***

 

 

Regina aveva insistito che sì, era perfettamente in grado di camminare e Emma non dubitava che, se costretta, Regina sarebbe stata in grado di camminare anche con una caviglia rotta. Aveva, Regina, quel genere di volontà che talvolta rischiava di farle più male che bene.

Ma non c’era bisogno che Regina camminasse. Emma la prese in braccio prima ancora che Regina potesse capire che intenzioni avesse, sostenendola sotto le ginocchia e dietro la schiena.

«Cos-»

«Non va l’ascensore» aveva detto Emma, iniziando a salire i gradini, uno alla volta, facendo attenzione a dove mettesse i piedi.

«Mettimi giù».

«No».

«Emma».

«Sono solo un paio di piani, Regina» aveva fatto notare Emma, guardandola negli occhi. E Regina non aveva avuto la forza di replicare. Le aveva stretto le braccia al collo e aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Hai dimenticato la mia scarpa. Ricordati di scendere a prenderla, dopo» le aveva sussurrato.

 

 

***

 

 

Quando Emma raggiunse, infine, il pianerottolo su cui dava il suo appartamento, si bloccò in modo tanto improvviso da attirare l’attenzione di Regina, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto il viso nascosto nel collo di Emma, senza dire una parola.

«Cosa c’è?»

Emma non rispose. Invece, fece qualche passo affrettato, per quanto potesse con Regina ancora tra le braccia, verso la porta, prima di permetterle di scendere.

«Potresti essere un po’ più gentile» ringhiò Regina, appoggiandosi alla parete più vicina per alleviare il peso dalla caviglia.

«Sul serio ti stai lamentando? Quando non volevi nemmeno che ti portassi fino a qua?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Potremmo entrare, per cortesia? Vorrei sedermi».

«Ah. Sì. Riguardo a questo» fece Emma. «Credo che non sia possibile».

Regina la guardò confusa, per qualche istante. «Oh. Henry» e quel nome soltanto bastò a Regina perché il suo cuore si stringesse in una morsa dolorosa. «Non ho… Non ho pensato che potesse essere a casa».

«No, non è Henry. Lunedì, ricordi? È con August».

E Regina rimase in silenzio.

Non sarebbe dovuta venire fino a lì.

No, decisamente no.

«Ah» disse infine. «Non… Mi dispiace, non volevo disturbare o creare problemi, non…» Regina si schiarì la voce. Teneva lo sguardo a terra.

Se Emma non voleva farla entrare, probabilmente era perché c’era qualcuno con lei. Non aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità che avesse iniziato a vedere qualcuno, non fino a quel momento, perché… Quanto era stata stupida, Regina.

Non c’era motivo per cui Emma non vedesse qualcun altro, solo…

Non era un’eventualità che aveva preso in considerazione, Regina, mai. Anche quando aveva immaginato di incontrare Emma di nuovo, magari per caso, passeggiando per Boston, Emma era sempre sola. Qualche volta con Henry. Ma mai nessun’altro a intrecciare le proprie dita a quelle di Emma.

«Allora vado. Chiamo un taxi, così non-»

«No, aspetta» la fermò di nuovo Emma. «Mary Margaret ha una chiave di scorta. Credo».

«Cosa?»

«Cosa?»

«La chiave? Che chiave?»

«Dell’appartamento».

«Dell’appartamento? Quale appartamento?»

«Il mio, ovviamente!» esclamò Emma, come se quello che dicesse Regina non avesse alcun senso. Il che era ironico, perché a parere di Emma qualsiasi cosa coinvolgesse Regina aveva senso.

«Di cosa stai parlando?»

Emma sospirò, le guance arrossate per l’imbarazzo. «La porta deve essersi chiusa per errore, prima. Quando… Quando sono uscita per rincorrerti e… Non ho le chiavi».

«Non hai le chiavi».

Emma scosse violentemente la testa. «No».

«E siamo… chiuse fuori?»

Emma annuì vigorosamente. «Sì».

E Regina iniziò a ridere.

Fu leggero, all’inizio, un buffetto di incredulità.

Ma per presto la risata di Regina crebbe e, anche se strappò un sorriso a Emma, la ragazza capì quasi immediatamente come ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Conosceva la risata di Regina. Era uno dei suoni più belli che l’universo avesse mai creato. Quando leggeva dei poeti che cantano dell’armonia delle sfere celesti, era alla risata di Regina, che Emma pensava.

E quella non era la risata di Regina.

Era… stremata ed era disperata e qualche punto troppo acuta per appartenere a Regina ed era assolutamente fuori controllo. Lentamente, Regina si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete a cui era appoggiata, le mani a coprirsi il viso, come a voler smorzare quella risata che risata non era affatto. Si trovò seduta, Regina, e la risata iniziò ad affievolirsi.

E Emma le fu subito accanto, un braccio intorno alle spalle, l’altro ad accarezzarle i capelli.

Perché aveva iniziato a singhiozzare, Regina.

E Emma non aveva idea del perché o cosa le fosse successo per sconvolgerla tanto, ma mise da parte quelle domande per stringere Regina a sé. Tremava, Regina. Tremava tanto, come se il mondo intero si stesse scuotendo sotto i suoi piedi, dentro la sua anima, sul fondo del suo cuore.   

E Emma continuò a stringerla anche quando, alla fine, Regina riuscì a trovare la forza di parlare.

«Mio papà, Emma…» disse Regina, in un bisbiglio. «Lui è… Se ne è andato. Sono sola, Emma».

 

 

***

 

 

«Emma?!»

Emma si riscosse, svegliata dal tono acuto di Mary Margaret che stava uscendo di casa per andare al lavoro. La schiena e il collo doloranti, Emma ebbe bisogno di svariati secondi prima di capire dove si trovasse, esattamente, e perché. «Regina!» urlò, alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso.

Regina non c’era più.

«Cosa?» domandò Mary Margaret, confusa. Alle sue spalle, attratto da quel confabulare mattutino, comparve David, ancora in pigiama, i capelli spettinati e l’aria assonnata. «Tutto bene?»

«Regina» rispose Emma, scuotendo la testa.

«Emma, tesoro» fece Mary Margaret, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e afferrandola per le spalle con delicatezza. «Stai bene? Di cosa stai parlando? Regina?»

Emma annuì. «Era qui».

«Quando?»

«Adesso. Ieri sera. Questa notte».

Mary Margaret lanciò uno sguardo accusatore a David: _te l’avevo detto che non avremmo dovuto lasciarla sola_.

«Emma, sei sicura? E perché eri addormentata sul pianerottolo? Non era un sogn-»

«No» la interruppe subito Emma. «Ho passato la vita a sognare Regina Mills. L’idea di lei, prima di conoscerla, e i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso una volta averla incontrata. So cosa significa sognare Regina Mills e questa notte non è stata un sogno. Era reale. Era qui».

«D’accordo» concesse Mary Margaret, con un sospiro. «Ma perché eri qui fuori?»

«Oh. Non ho le chiavi di casa».

«Tesoro, farai tardi al lavoro» intervenne David.

«Cosa significa che non hai le chiavi di casa?!» disse invece Mary Margaret, con quello che a parere di Emma era un tono al limite dell’udibile umano.

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle. «Potresti darmi la chiave che ti ho lasciato per le emergenze? Prometto che ti spiegherò tutto non appena sarai tornata dal lavoro. Davvero» si affrettò a specificare Emma.

Mary Margaret la studiò per qualche secondo, prese un sospiro profondo. «Sono preoccupata, Emma» sentenziò infine. «La chiave è nel primo cassetto del mio comodino. In una scatolina bianca e viola. David, puoi occupartene tu, per cortesia?»

«Senza problemi» annuì l’uomo, prima di superare Emma per raggiungere Mary Margaret e darle un bacio a fiori di labbra. «Buon lavoro, tesoro. Ci vediamo questa sera».

«Pensi tu alla cena? Prepara anche per Emma e Henry».

«Cosa?» fece Emma, confusa.

«Voglio sapere tutto, cenate da noi questa sera» fece Mary Margaret, prima di scendere le scale di corsa per non lasciare a Emma la possibilità di protestare o declinare in qualche modo l’invito.

«Ceno da voi, questa sera?! Non sapevo di essere invitata» fu tutto ciò che poté dire Emma, guardando David con una smorfia.

«Ceni da noi, questa sera?! Non sapevo di essermi trasferito qui» rispose David e solo in quel momento Emma notò il pallore sul volto del professor Nolan.

 

 

***

 

 

«Non devi sentirti obbligato a-»

«Siamo vicini di casa, ora, a quanto apre, Emma. Tu lo sapevi, che mi sono trasferito qui?» la interruppe David, sedendosi di fronte a lei nella piccola cucina di Mary Margaret. Ciascuno aveva una tazza di caffè, forte, tra le mani. La chiave dell’appartamento di Emma, che David aveva trovato esattamente dove Mary Margaret aveva detto sarebbe stata, era appoggiata accanto ai biscotti alla cannella fatti in casa.

«Li ha fatti Mary Margaret?» domandò Emma, prendendone uno.

David, che stava sorseggiando il suo caffè, scosse la testa. «No. Io. In questo periodo l’università non mi tiene molto impegnato, con l’esclusione di una conferenza o due, così mi tengo occupato. E Mary Margaret lavora tutto il giorno, perciò mi fa piacere farle trovare qualcosa di carino, quando torna».

Emma accennò un sorriso ammiccante nella sua direzione.

«Cosa?» domandò David.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Niente».

«Stai mentendo».

«Ti sei, a tutti gli effetti, trasferito qui. Forse non te ne sei accorto, ma l’hai fatto».

David scosse la testa. «Non lo so… Solo… Mi piace starle accanto. Vorrei starle sempre, accanto».

«Un po’ inquietante» commentò Emma. «Ma… capisco» concesse infine.

E rimasero in silenzio per un po’, ciascuno assaporando il proprio biscotto, interrogandosi su come fosse stato possibile farsi sconvolgere la vita da una donna in quel mondo. Follia.

«Quindi… Regina?» domandò infine David, esitante, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

Emma lo guardò in tralice. «Non l’ho sognata».

David annuì. «Cosa è successo, allora?»

Emma si passò una mano tra i capelli. Si agitò sulla sedia. «Non lo so..? Voglio dire, non credo… Non credo di aver capito davvero, cosa è successo questa notte. E non riguardava… noi.  Nel senso… è successo qualcosa di grande a Regina, questo me l’ha detto, ma… E non so cosa devo fare, come starle accanto. L’ultima cosa che ricordo sono i suoi occhi rossi, per il pianto e la stanchezza, che si chiudono, la sua testa appoggiata sulle mie gambe, una mano a stringere la stoffa dei mei pantaloni e… Devo essermi addormentata anche io. E quando mi sono svegliata, lei era andata. E perché dannazione mi sono addormentata, David, giuro su Dio, no-»

«Aspetta, aspetta» la fermò David. «Se ne è andata e basta..? Non ti ha lasciato un bigliettino, magari ti ha scritto un messaggio o-»

«Oh» fece Emma. «Credo proprio che dovrei tornare a casa, ora» disse, alzandosi immediatamente dalla sedia e dirigendosi verso la porta, solo per tornare sui propri passi per recuperare la chiave che aveva lasciato sul tavolo prima ancora che David potesse capire cosa stesse succedendo.

«Forse mi ha scritto. Forse mi ha chiamato. Ma io ho lasciato il cellulare in casa, perché sono una testa di-»

«D’accordo, Emma» fece David. «Vuoi che stia con te o-»

« _Nah_. Starò bene. E dovrei darmi una sistemata, August riporterà Henry a casa per pranzo» aggiunse. «Grazie, per… il caffè. E i biscotti».

«Nessun problema».

«Potresti essere appena diventato il mio vicino di casa preferito, David».

«Non dirlo a Mary Margaret, ti prego, o mi farà avere lo sfratto».

 

 

***

 

 

Emma si precipitò attraverso il salotto e agguantò il proprio cellulare. Sbloccò lo schermo e lo vide.

Il nome di Regina.

Emma prese un sospiro profondo.

_Mi dispiace per questa notte. Credo che dovremmo parlare. Sto andando a Cape Elizabeth e rimarrò lì almeno fino alla fine della settimana. Ti scrivo quando torno a Boston, d’accordo?_

Emma controllò l’orario. Regina le aveva scritto un paio d’ore prima. Doveva essersene andata poco prima che si svegliasse a sua volta. Dannazione.

_Certo. Qualsiasi cosa ti serva. Se vuoi che ti raggiunga, magari solo per un giorno o due, basta tu me lo dica, altrimenti ti aspetterò qui._

E nonostante Emma avesse premuto invio, continuò a fissare lo schermo del telefono, aspettando la risposta di Regina. Immobile, in silenzio, solo in quel momento si rese conto del male sordo che la stava martellando all’altezza del coccige, delle spalle e del collo. Dio, dormire seduta sul pavimento era stata proprio una pessima, pessima idea.

Non che avesse pensato molto, in quel momento, non con Regina-

E un nuovo messaggio di Regina spuntò sullo schermo di Emma.

_Grazie, ma no. Tornerò io. Buona giornata, Emma._

_Ti aspetterei sempre. A presto, Regina._

_***_

_Alla fine, Regina aveva smesso di andare al faro._

_E quando non l’aveva vista arrivare, Emma si era dovuta sdraiare a terra, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, dietro a quei cespugli che l’avevano nascosta tanto a lungo da Regina._

_Quanto aveva sperato, Emma, che gli occhi di Regina la trovassero. Forse per sbaglio, forse per caso, ma che la trovassero. Perché a quel punto Emma non avrebbe avuto altra scelta che dirle la verità, dirle del… del… Di quello che le stava accadendo._

_Agli occhi di Regina, Emma non sarebbe riuscita a negare nulla._

_Ma non l’aveva vista, Regina, non l’aveva vista nascondersi dietro quei cespugli per aspettarla ogni giorno, chiedendosi se non stesse commettendo un errore a tenerle tutto nascosto, se forse sarebbe stato meglio…_

_Emma chiuse gli occhi. Non c’era vento, quel giorno, nemmeno una brezza leggera. L’aria era immobile e Emma avrebbe creduto che qualcuno avesse fermato il tempo con una Maledizione, se non fosse stato per il ritmico infrangersi delle onde sulla banchina._

_Si posò entrambe le mani sul ventre._

_Regina meritava la miglior opportunità che la vita potesse offrirle. E lei, Emma, non era la miglior possibilità che Regina avesse. E faceva male e faceva paura… Perché Emma, inconsciamente, ci aveva creduto, che avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita con Regina._

_Emma lasciò che le lacrime le rigassero il volto, perdendosi nell’erba._

_E…_

_E il bambino, sì, anche il bambino meritava la migliore delle possibilità che la vita potesse offrirgli. Per questo aveva deciso di tenerlo. E, per questo, lo aveva detto solo ad August. Se ne sarebbero andati, avrebbero forzato la mano a Ingrid se necessario, ma se ne sarebbero andati, loro tre insieme. New York, Philadelphia, magari Boston, ancora non ne avevano parlato, ma avrebbero trovato il modo._

_Con un sospiro, Emma si mise a sedere._

_Faceva male. Emma sapeva che avrebbe fatto male per il resto della vita, ma era pronta a sopportarlo._

_Per loro._

_Per Regina e per il bambino._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi!   
> Buon venerdì (sera) <3   
> Allora, un paio di note: c’è una regione specifica per cui Emma prende Regina in braccio. Prima di tutto, la scena di riferimento ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCX4aTkhdBg ) è quella dell’incendio del municipio nella prima stagione (01x08), quando abbiamo anche uno scambio di battute ripreso in questo capitolo, poco più avanti: “Potresti essere un po’ più gentile!” / “Sul serio ti stai lamentando?” (che nell’episodio, in inglese, è: “Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!” / “Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?”).   
> Ma in Reawakened ( https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Reawakened:_A_Once_Upon_a_Time_Tale ), stessa scena, il testo dice: “She went back for Regina then, and she swore, before picking her up into her arms, that Regina seemed surprised that she’d returned. What does she think, I would leave her? Emma wondered, hosting her rival into her arms. She carried her carefully through the burning lobby, sticking close to the path she’d sprayed”. E fin da quando lessi questo passaggio, anni fa, mi ha tormentato la notte. Quindi sì, in questo capitolo Emma solleva Regina tra le braccia perché in Reawakened Emma solleva Regina tra le braccia e avrei voluto, disperatamente, vedere Emma sollevare Regina tra le braccia anche nello show e grazie tante. 
> 
> Altra nota molto importante. Mi è stato fatto notare che nello scorso capitolo Regina deve cercare l’indirizzo di casa di Emma, ma che in un capitolo precedente, Regina era già stata a casa di Emma. Oops. Correggerò l’incongruenza non appena avrò un attimo di tempo, nel frattempo grazie a stefinaz (EFP) per avermelo detto ** 
> 
> Infine, brutta notizia, ma, causa esami, temo che il prossimo aggiornamento arriverà il 13 settembre, quindi tre settimane e non due. 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto fino a qui (note comprese e leggera acidità sul fatto che Emma avrebbe dovuto sollevare Regina tra le braccia anche nello show), ci vediamo a settembre <3   
> T.


	13. Capitolo XIII

**PARTE III**

_So come a little closer_ __  
There was something I can tell ya  
It was such a rollercoaster  
And a killer queen you are

Rollercoaster, Bleachers

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO XIII**

 

 

 

 

Emma non riusciva ad impedire alla sua gamba di muoversi nervosamente, su e giù. Teneva entrambe le sue mani appoggiate sul tavolo, con i palmi ben aderenti alla superficie fredda, per impedirsi di muoverle in continuazione, mangiandosi le unghie, sistemandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio. Non alzava nemmeno lo sguardo, perché sapeva che avrebbe incontrato quello di Regina, seduta davanti a lei con sguardo torvo e braccia incrociate. Non aveva ancora rivolto la parola a Emma, solo un cenno quando era arrivata, per indicarle di sedersi.

Emma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa si fosse aspettata. Urla, forse. L’elenco infinito dei suoi difetti e delle sue mancanze e dei suoi sbagli da parte di Regina. Quanto era stata stupida, quanto era stata idiota, quanto le aveva mancato di rispetto. E il peggio, Emma credeva, sarebbe stato sentire dalla bocca di Regina quanto male le aveva fatto, quanto tradita e umiliata l’avesse fatta sentire, quanto poco importante credeva di essere nel cuore di Emma, quando in realtà Emma, ed era pronta a giurarlo e spergiurarlo e a provarlo per il resto della sua vita, non aveva che Henry e Regina nel cuore.

Invece no. Invece, il peggio era quel silenzio.

Essere a qualche decina di centimetri di lei e sentire un oceano intero tra di loro, infinito e profondo, che Emma non aveva idea di come attraversare. Non senza l’aiuto di Regina. Ma Regina se ne rimaneva là, sulla sponda opposta, senza una parola, distante, lontana.

Avrebbe dovuto parlare? Stava aspettando quello, Regina? Che Emma parlasse? Ma Emma non aveva idea di cosa dire. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi, sì, certo. Doveva delle scuse, come minimo, a Regina. Ma non sarebbero mai state abbastanza, Emma lo sapeva fin troppo bene. O forse avrebbe potuto dirle quello che aveva sempre sentito, ma che non le aveva mai rivelato. Quello che provava per lei, quell’universo che il nome di Regina soltanto riusciva ad evocare nell’anima di Emma.

Emma si morse il labbro. Regina le avrebbe riso in faccia, senza ombra di dubbio. Non per schernirla, no. Solo… Non le avrebbe creduto, non le poteva credere, non dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Avrebbe riso per difendersi, per non concedersi nemmeno la minima tentazione di crederle.

Forse avrebbe potuto-

«Smettila» disse Regina all’improvviso, tagliente. E Emma – e, Dio, quanto le era mancata la voce di Regina – alzò il viso tanto velocemente che quasi stirò i muscoli del collo.

«Co-Cosa?» balbettò Emma, la gola secca. Che il suo incessante pensare fosse tanto evidente?

«La gamba. Smettila di muove la dannata gamba».

E Emma si immobilizzò. Trattenne il fiato, persino.

Regina scosse la testa, distolse lo sguardo da Emma e la ragazza sentì l’acqua dell’oceano, quell’oceano che la teneva distante da Regina, lambirle i piedi. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla? Il labbro inferiore di Emma iniziò a tremare.

«Avresti dovuto dirmelo» disse poi Regina, riportando lo sguardo su Emma. «Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, avresti dovuto dirmelo quando te ne ho dato la possibilità, avresti dovuto dirmelo come mi hai detto il resto».

Non aveva alzato la voce. Non c’era nulla, notò Emma, in quella voce.

«Lo so» rispose Emma, piano.

«Lo sai?» e Regina alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. «Ora, lo sai? Non lo sapevi mesi fa?»

«Stavo per dirtelo, Reg-»

«Perché mia madre ti ha ricattata?»

«No-»

«Risparmiami».

E Emma chiuse la bocca, riportò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo.

«Mi disp-»

«Risparmiami, Emma».

Emma tornò a guardarla e, quando parlò, dovette esserci una decisione tale nella sua voce, una sfrontatezza persino, che Regina non la interruppe. «Regina, non saremmo qui se non volessi trovare anche tu una via d’uscita da questa merda in cui ti ho trascinata. Lasciami parlare. Lascia almeno che mi scusi».

Regina sospirò e sciolse le braccia che aveva tenuto incrociate al petto fino a quel momento. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, prima di appoggiare le mani, intrecciate, sul tavolo.

«Non la vedo, una via d’uscita» disse Regina. E Emma la sentì, la rabbia e la frustrazione contenute in quelle poche parole. Le fece male, perché erano indirizzate a lei, ma la confortarono, anche, perché qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio della completa indifferenza che le aveva destinato fino a poco prima. 

«So di aver tradito la tua fiducia, Regina, ma-»

Regina scosse la testa, Emma vide le sue labbra tremare, ma solo per un istante. «Non è solo questo, Emma. Hai fatto quello che fanno tutti, con me. Credete di sapere cosa è meglio per me, prendete decisioni che mi riguardano senza nemmeno consultarmi e poi fingete di non saperne nulla, vi nascondente. Tirate i fili nell’ombra facendomi credere che ciò che accade nella mia vita sia conseguenza delle mie azioni e mie soltanto, quando in realtà non fate che manipolarmi. E io sono tanto stupida da non accorgermene nemmeno».

«Non sei stupida, Reg-»

«Lo so che non sono stupida, Emma!» sibilò Regina in risposta. E mai Emma aveva sentito il proprio nome pronunciato con tanto dolore da Regina.

Deglutì, costringendosi a non piangere.

Regina scosse la testa. «Non avrei dovuto invitarti, oggi. Non sarei dovuta venire, la scorsa settimana» disse poi, iniziando a raccogliere le proprie cose. Non avevano nemmeno ordinato. Probabilmente perché nessun cameriere aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi al loro tavolo, non dopo aver guardato le loro espressioni «È stato un errore, non so a cosa stessi pensan-»

«Regina, ti prego» disse Emma e si alzò appena dal divanetto, la sua mano raggiunse l’avambraccio di Regina oltre il tavolo e lo afferrò, piano, per un istante, prima che la ragazza potesse imporsi di rimanere ferma. Non appena se ne accorse, Emma ritrasse la mano, come se si fosse scottata, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e di terrore e il cuore che le martellava nel petto e le urlava, dannazione, le urlava che per una volta, almeno una volta nella vita, una soltanto, avrebbe potuto impegnarsi per evitare di rovinare tutto, soprattutto quando si trattava di Regina. Una volta soltanto, Emma, una dannatissima volta.

Ma anche Regina si era fermata. Guardava il punto in cui Emma l’aveva toccata, solo per un istante. E un istante era bastato perché tutta la risolutezza ad andarsene si dissipasse. Tornò a sedersi, lentamente. Emma, davanti a lei, era ancora ferma, in quella posa plastica, senza essere davvero seduta, ma senza essere nemmeno in piedi. Non voleva allontanarsi, Regina. Perché, nonostante tutto, la presenza di Emma… La presenza di Emma nella sua vita era _giusta._ Avrebbe potuto andarsene e una parte di lei ancora avrebbe voluto farlo, ma sapeva che non avrebbe risoluto nulla, non davvero. Aveva già vissuto con la mancanza di Emma. E non era stata felice, Regina, nonostante le menzogne che si era raccontata.

E, d’altro canto, era vero quello che aveva detto ad Emma: non vedeva via d’uscita. Perché avrebbe sempre avuto il profondo, radicato terrore che Emma le stesse nascondendo qualcosa, che ci fosse sempre un _non-detto_ nelle parole di Emma, un secondo fine non dichiarato nelle sue azioni. E certo, le intenzioni di Emma erano a fin di bene, senza dubbio. Ma se avessero chiesto a Cora Mills se fosse una brava madre, avrebbe risposto di essere la migliore e non per apparenza, no, ne sarebbe stata sinceramente convinta. Perché Cora Mills non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, nella sua vita, lo aveva fatto per il bene delle sue figlie. Che Emma inseguisse un _Bene Superiore_ non faceva alcuna differenza. Non voleva essere tenuta all’oscuro di nulla che la riguardasse, non voleva che altri prendessero decisioni per lei.

Regina scosse la testa e guardò Emma che, finalmente, quasi incredula, tornò a sedersi.

«Non vedo via d’uscita, Emma» disse. E la rassegnazione del suo tono investì Emma come una secchiata d’acqua fredda. «Vorrei, ma- Vorrei, solo… Non vedo via d’uscita» ripeté.

Emma avrebbe voluto urlare. Avrebbe voluto urlare contro il mondo e quella sua stupida regola per cui il tempo poteva scorrere in una sola direzione. Era ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo. Poteva andare in un luogo e poi tornare indietro a proprio piacimento. Perché dannazione non poteva andare a un minuto e poi tornare indietro, esattamente allo stesso modo? Sarebbe ritornata a quel quattordici febbraio in cui Regina era entrata in biblioteca e le avrebbe detto tutto e subito: quello che aveva fatto, cinque anni prima a Cape Elizabeth, e quello che era accaduto dopo Cape Elizabeth e persino, al diavolo il mondo interno, quello che Emma non le aveva mai detto, quello che Emma sentiva davvero, in lei, a cui non aveva saputo, o forse voluto dare un nome per molto tempo, ma che ora era innegabile.

Ma non urlò. Invece, riprese a muovere nervosamente la gamba sotto il tavolo. Si morse il labbro inferiore e, dopo un altro attimo di esitazione, guardò Regina negli occhi.

«La troverò io. Troverò il modo. Io ho fatto questo casino, io troverò la soluzione, la via d’uscita. Dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio, Regina».

E, per un istante, Emma pensò che Regina avrebbe riso di lei. Ma Regina non rise. Si limitò a fissarla per istanti che a Emma pesarono come l’eternità, come se della risposta di Regina dipendesse la sua felicità futura e, probabilmente, era così.

«D’accordo» disse infine Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Possiamo provarci».

«Sì?»

«Sì. Ma smettila» aveva intimato Regina.

«Cosa?»

«Di muovere la gamba. Sotto il tavolo».

«Oh. Sì. Scusa».

 

 

***

 

 

Poche volte, in via sua, Emma si era sentita tanto stanca. Quando aveva partorito, forse, e le avevano dato Henry da stringere al cuore e lì era rimasto, sempre, il suo bambino. E August, accanto a lei, che osservava il piccolo Henry con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sgranati e non ci credeva, davvero, non ci poteva credere che si trattasse di un bambino, un bambino _vero_ con delle _vere_ , piccole dita delle mani e ancora più piccole, _vere_ dita dei piedi. E un grazioso, _vero_ nasino tra due rosee, _vere_ guance. August sarebbe svenuto, probabilmente, se la giovane infermiera con cui ci aveva provato solo qualche ora prima – con scarsi risultati – non lo avesse guidato alla poltrona più vicina.

Emma chiuse la porta del proprio appartamento dietro di sé, raggiungendo il divano con passi strascicati, dove si lasciò cadere a faccia in giù. Aveva ancora un po’ di tempo, quasi un’ora intera, prima che Mary Margaret e David rientrassero dalla gita al luna park doveva avevano portato Henry. Aveva promesso loro di preparare la cena, anche se tutti sapevano che le sue abilità culinarie erano ben limitate, il che era un gran cruccio per Geppetto.

Ma si sentiva esausta, dopo aver trascorso le ultime tre ore a parlare con Regina. Non che avessero coperto molti argomenti o fatto molti progressi, al contrario. Non aveva fatto che spiegare ancora e ancora a Regina il perché delle sue azioni e i motivi che l’avevano portata ad agire come aveva agito e le aveva giurato e giurato che non lo avrebbe mai più fatto, Emma, che era stata un’idiota, che non avrebbe dovuto. E le aveva chiesto scusa, le aveva chiesto mille volte scusa, le aveva chiesto scusa tanto spesso che Regina non aveva più voluto sentire la parola _scusa_ da lei. Aveva capito, Emma si scusava. _E con questo?_

Già, e con questo?

Emma soffocò un grido di frustrazione nel cuscino del divano, poi prese un respiro profondo.

E con questo avrebbe smesso di _chiedere_ scusa a Regina e avrebbe iniziato a dimostrarle che sì, aveva gestito tutta quella faccenda con poco criterio, ma che poteva fare di meglio come, ad esempio, non trattare Regina nello stesso modo in cui Cora l’aveva trattata in tutti quegli anni. Dannata Cora.

Solo, ancora non sapeva come fare, per dimostrare a Regina che c’era una via d’uscita. Ma ci avrebbe pensato, Emma. Prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivata.

 

 

***

 

  
La pizza surgelata che Emma aveva servito aveva suscitato solo l’entusiasmo di Henry e Mary Margaret e David avevano finto di apprezzarla in ogni caso. Dopo cena, David si offrì di sistemare e pulire la cucina, facendosi aiutare da Henry, così Emma e Mary Margaret poterono sedersi sul divano, sole per qualche minuto.

«Allora? Con Regina?» bisbigliò immediatamente Mary Margaret. Anche se Henry era nell’altra stanza, voleva essere sicura che al bambino non giungesse nulla.

«Non male» rispose Emma, con una smorfia. «Ma nemmeno bene».

Mary Margaret si fece più vicina, gli occhi spalancati. «Su, dai, avanti, racconta. Cosa stai aspettando? Tutto, dall’inizio».

«Non-»

«Emma, per cortesia. Sappiamo entrambe che ho suggerito io a David di occuparsi della cucina solo perché così avrei potuto parlare con te di Regina. Forza».

Emma esitò un istante ancora, poi iniziò a spiegare la situazione a Mary Margaret.

 

 

***   


 

Regina non era tornata al _Gold String_. E Zelena l’aveva seguita.

Cora non era contenta di quella che riteneva essere, a tutti gli effetti, una ribellione dettata dal capriccio del momento, ma non era intervenuta. Credeva che la colpa fosse da imputare alla morte del marito, che certo doveva aver scosso le sorelle Mills, e che presto tutto sarebbe tornato come era, con le ragazze al sicuro, sotto la stretta sorveglianza del suo caro amico, il signor Gold. Né Regina né Zelena si erano preoccupate di convincerla che no, non sarebbero tornate alla loro vecchia vita.

Era stata Regina a proporre l’idea alla sorella, quella di liberarsi del giogo materno una volta per tutte. Aveva ancora delle riserve, Regina, nei confronti di Zelena, ma… le voleva bene. E poi, da quando papà… Da quando… Sì, insomma, Regina sentiva di aver bisogno di Zelena accanto e che Zelena aveva bisogno di lei. Insieme, avevano avviato le pratiche per l’acquisto di un appartamento a Boston. Dalla lettura del testamento, sapevano bene quello che il signor Mills aveva lasciato direttamente a loro, con fastidio di Cora. Non che il lascito avesse intaccato le fortune dei titoli e dell’azienda di famiglia, è che la signora Mills non vedeva di buon occhio tutta quell’indipendenza economica, per le sue ragazze. Non faceva mancare loro niente, no? Istruzione, vestiti, borse, scarpe, locale, teatro, vacanze… Qualsiasi cosa volessero, sarebbe bastato loro chiedere, in fondo. Ma che disponessero da sé, di parte del patrimonio, davvero, Cora non ne capiva la necessità.

Regina e Zelena, d’altro canto, non si erano mai sentite tanto libere in vita loro. Per il momento, comunque, risiedevano al _Four Season_ , un hotel non molto distante del _Gold String_ , ma privo di qualsiasi contatto con Cora Mills o la loro famiglia. Una volta che l’appartamento fosse stato loro, si sarebbero trasferite definitivamente. Zelena aveva persino accettato l’idea di riprendere gli studi con serietà. Aveva deciso di frequentare un’Accademia d’Arte Drammatica e Regina l’aveva accompagnata a valutarne un paio, proprio quella mattina, prima del suo pranzo con Emma.

_Emma._

Non la odiava, non davvero. Ma avrebbe voluto. Perché le cose sarebbero state più facili. Avrebbe potuto voltarle le spalle e andarsene. Ma non voleva. Non voleva andarsene, non voleva allontanarsi da Emma. Non si era mai allontanata da Emma: era sempre stata Emma ad andarsene o a spingere Regina lontano.

E ora Regina non sapeva… Non sapeva davvero come sarebbe andata a finire tutta quella storia. Solo… Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma non voleva che finisse. Con un sospiro pesante, Regina scostò le coperte del proprio letto e si sdraiò. Chiuse gli occhi. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Ma aveva una terribile, terribile emicrania che non la lasciava in pace e che certo doveva essere dovuta alla tensione che aveva accumulato quel giorno, a causa del suo incontro con Emma.

Il fatto era che, quando si era sentita persa, quando il dolore per… per… Sì, insomma, per suo padre, era corsa da Emma. Per quale motivo o secondo quale criterio, Regina non aveva idea, ma era lei che aveva cercato, era tra le braccia di Emma che si era rifugiata.

Regina sobbalzò, quando il telefono sul suo comodino vibrò. Considerò l’idea di non leggere il messaggio. Probabilmente si trattava solo di Zelena che l’avvisava che avrebbe cenato fuori, che avrebbe fatto tardi, di non aspettarla sveglia. Con un sospiro, si convinse ad allungare il braccio verso il comodino e prese il cellulare.

Non era Zelena.

Il suo cuore mancò un battito.

Era Emma.

Non si aspettava un suo messaggio già quella sera. Erano rimaste d’accordo di rimanere in contatto, certo, ma Regina non si aspettava che…

E quasi temeva quello che avrebbe potuto leggervi. Che non ne valeva la pena, forse. Che recuperare quel rapporto con Regina sarebbe stato troppo, davvero troppo. E inutile. Poteva cercarsi una storia più semplice, Emma. E quella… Quella storia, di qualsiasi tipo fosse stata tra di loro, potevano dimenticarla.

Infine, Regina si costrinse ad aprire il messaggio. E tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Emma non le stava dicendo nulla di tutto quello che Regina aveva temuto, no.

Emma la stava invitando a un appuntamento, lunedì prossimo, all’ora che fosse più comoda per Regina.

La ragazza stirò le labbra in un accenno di sorriso, ma rimise il cellulare sul comodino. Ci avrebbe pensato tutta la notte, prima di rispondere a Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

_Ingrid le aveva detto che qualcuno la stava cercando all’ingresso e che si sbrigasse a scendere, Emma, perché quella non sembrava proprio il genere di persona che fa fatto aspettare._

_Per un folle istante, Emma aveva pensato, anzi aveva sperato che si trattasse di Regina. Ma nonostante non le avesse nascosto di essere orfana, Emma non le aveva mai dato altri dettagli, non le aveva mai detto dove vivesse. Non era sembrato importante, perché Emma era molto più della sua famiglia. Meglio, era più della mancanza di una famiglia. Però Emma ci sperava comunque, che Regina l’avesse trovata lo stesso._

_Perciò, fu un velo di lacrime quello che le coprì la vista quando raggiunse l’atrio e non vi trovò Regina. Tuttavia, la donna che aveva davanti, le parve, somigliava a Regina. O, forse, Emma stava impazzendo al punto tale che vedeva il viso di lei in quello di ogni altra persona._

_«Emma Swan?»_

_Emma annuì, circospetta. Non le piaceva, quella donna. C’era, in lei, una nota stonata._

_«Piacere di conoscerti. Sono la signora Mills, credo tu conosca mia figlia, Regina»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì 13 a tutti <3   
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ci vediamo la prossima settimana (sì, la prossima settimana, venerdì 20) con il prossimo capitolo.   
> Grazie per aver letto!   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	14. Capitolo XIV

Emma e Regina si erano date appuntamento presso il lato orientale del parco di Boston, nei pressi del _Parkman Bandstand_ , il palco circolare presso cui di tanto in tanto si tenevano discorsi, comizi o concerti. Regina lo conosceva bene dal momento che più volte era stata costretta a presenziare a eventi che sua madre vi aveva organizzato, principalmente per beneficenza e con il supporto del signor Gold. Non che sua madre fosse impegnata nel campo della solidarietà sociale, semplicemente era buona pubblicità.

Il _Parkman Bandstand_ era invece uno di posti preferiti di Emma nell’intera città di Boston, specialmente in quella stagione, quando l’autunno si stava lentamente impossessando dell’intera città e gli alberi cambiavano colore, virando verso toni dorati e rossicci. Spesso vi aveva portato Henry a giocare. Terrorizzata dalla prospettiva di arrivare in ritardo, la signorina Swan quel giorno era in anticipo di ben mezz’ora. Il sole stava già calando, con le giornate che diventavano via via sempre più corte e le notti più fredde, perciò Emma si avvolse intorno al collo la sciarpa argento, quella che aveva preteso come risarcimento da Ruby mesi prima per la macchia di cioccolata sul suo maglione. Si guardava intorno nervosamente, temendo che Regina avesse cambiato idea. D’altronde, brancolavano entrambe nel buio, in quella situazione, e l’incertezza dell’una e dell’altra minacciavano a ogni secondo di spezzare il filo teso tra di loro. Emma sapeva che quella tensione se ne sarebbe andata, se solo fossero riuscite ad avvicinarsi di nuovo l’una all’altra, ma Emma sapeva anche che era proprio quella, la parte difficile.

Tuttavia, poté ben presto tirare un sospiro di sollievo, non appena vide Regina avvicinarsi al _Parkman Bandstand_ , ampiamente in anticipo a sua volta.

«Ehi» la salutò Regina, con un sorriso appena accennato.

«Ehi» rispose Emma, affondando le mani nelle piccole tasche del suo giubbino rosso in finta pelle. Aveva un po’ freddo, a voler essere sincera, ma non voleva rinunciarvi, non ancora. Era stato il primo oggetto che aveva potuto comprare per sfizio e non per necessità. Ci teneva.

«Quindi…» iniziò Regina, che teneva a sua volta le mani nelle tasche di un trench nero che sembrava più adatto al clima.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle e Regina le rispose con un’espressione confusa.

«Ho pensato» iniziò Emma, cautamente, abbassando poi lo sguardo per qualche secondo a studiare la punta dei propri stivali marroni, alti fino al ginocchio, «che potremmo fare quello che vuoi tu. Tutto quello che vuoi».

«Tutto quello che voglio?»

Emma annuì. «Possiamo andare a cena, possiamo andare a giocare a bowling, possiamo mangiare un gelato» elencò la signorina Swan, sorridendo. «Qualsiasi cosa ti vada di fare».

Era un piccolo gesto, Emma lo sapeva. Ma era un gesto simbolico, quello di dare tutto il potere decisionale a Regina, un modo per dirle che non avrebbe più compiuto lo stesso errore.  

«Siamo già state a cena, non indosserò mai quelle ridicole scarpe da bowling e il clima non mi sembra per nulla adatto per mangiare un gelato» rispose Regina, dopo un attimo di riflessione.

Emma tolse le mani dalle tasche e spalancò le braccia. «Posso accettare le tue ragioni riguardo la cena e il bowling, anche se altamente discutibili, ma non sul gelato, Regina. Il gelato va bene per tutte le stagioni».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa. «Niente gelato. Ma sei sicura che possiamo fare tutto _tutto_? Tutto?»

«Sicurissima. Certo, non mi sembra una buona idea darci ad attività illegali, ma se è quello che vuoi…»

Regina annuì, persa nei propri pensieri, e Emma la lasciò riflettere.

«E se quello che voglio fare fosse relativamente illegale?» domandò infine la donna.

«Relativamente illegale? Chi sei tu? E cosa ne hai fatto di Regina Mills?»

«Allora? Sì o no, signorina Swan?»

«Non hai colto il riferimento, vero?»

«Che riferimento?»

«Appunto» commentò Emma, sconsolata. «Non importa, rimedieremo. Ma per rispondere alla domanda, Vostra Maestà, nessun problema, relativamente illegale sia».

Regina sorrise con una sinistra malizia negli occhi e qualcosa, in quel sorriso, scaldò Emma.

 

 

_***_

 

 

Quando Regina aveva chiesto a Emma se lavorasse ancora alla biblioteca dell’università e se avesse le chiavi con sé, la signorina Swan aveva risposto positivamente, seppur molto confusa a riguardo.

E non aveva compreso le intenzioni di Regina fino a quando non si era trovata seduta, quasi sdraiata, in una delle poche poltrone da lettura disponibili nella biblioteca, con Regina davanti a lei che camminava avanti e indietro, gesticolando con una mano e tenendo l’altra sul proprio fianco. E di tutte le attività che Boston avrebbe potuto offrire loro in un lunedì sera di inizio autunno, quella certo non era stata nemmeno tra le ipotesi più fantasiose di Emma Swan. Ma nonostante questo, Emma si sentiva… felice. Era con Regina. E non aveva la minima importanza che Regina avesse scelto di usarla come cavia per preparare un’importante intervista di lavoro per la quale, apparentemente, era terrorizzata. Non che Regina lo avesse ammesso, Emma lo aveva capito da sola.

Il fatto era che era il primo passo nella sua carriera che Regina faceva senza il supporto di sua madre, senza le sue raccomandazioni. E Regina non era sicura di potercela fare. Per quanto ne sapeva, poteva anche essere un’incapace ed essere arrivata a quel punto nella sua vita solo grazie al nome della sua famiglia. L’intervista era fissata per il giovedì seguente e Regina aveva pensato di chiedere a sua sorella di aiutarla, ma con l’impegno cheZelena stava mettendo nei suoi studi – degno di nota e assolutamente sorprendente – Regina non se la sentiva di chiederle quel favore. Così aveva pensato di approfittare dell’occasione che le aveva offerto la signorina Swan, un involontario cavaliere con cavallo bianco.

E Emma la stava davvero ascoltando. Le era sembrata confusa, all’inizio, ma una volta compreso che la serietà di Regina a riguardo, che era davvero così che avrebbe voluto spendere la serata, Emma non aveva esitato a calarsi nella parte di imparziale ascoltatrice. Anche se, Regina lo notava, talvolta Emma si distraeva, mentre la guardava. Solo pochi secondi, tuttavia, e subito si riscuoteva.

Così Regina continuava a parlare, sciorinando il proprio curriculum, i propri traguardi accademici, i suoi passatempi e le sue precedenti esperienze.

Dubitava che l’intervistatore di giovedì si sarebbe mostrato tanto affascinato da lei quanto la signorina Swan, ma Regina sentì comunque la propria sicurezza crescere di minuto in minuto.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma aveva suggerito l’idea di una pausa e Regina aveva accettato, così la signorina Swan aveva proposto di bere qualcosa di caldo. Il riscaldamento nella biblioteca rimaneva in funzione per tutta la giornata, così come nel resto degli edifici dell’università, ma di notte si spegneva e il calore si stava disperdendo a poco a poco. Regina aveva annuito entusiasta all’idea del caffè, ma aveva proposto che Emma andasse a comprarli mentre lei ripassava ancora qualche appunto, così da poter ripetere di nuovo a Emma il suo intero discorso, dall’inizio. _Di nuovo._ In attesa che il barista, che non sembrava affatto felice della decisione dei suoi superiori di tenere aperto per così tante ore il locale, completasse il suo ordine, Emma si chiedeva che cosa dovesse perfezionare, Regina, lei che era perfetta così come era.

Sentendo il cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei jeans, Emma lo estrasse prontamente, convinta che Regina avesse cambiato il proprio ordine per la quinta volta. La signorina Swan era sicura che la donna lo stesse facendo di proposito, ma era la sua sera, perciò le era consentito. Fortunatamente – perché il barista non sembrava intenzionato ad accomodare un eventuale cambio di ordine – si trattava di August per rassicurarla che la sua serata con Henry era trascorsa senza problemi e che il ragazzino si era già addormentato. Emma rispose velocemente, poi rimise il cellulare in tasca ignorando le domande inopportune di August circa le sue attività con Regina – e l’emoji con la melanzana era decisamente fuori luogo, questo glielo avrebbe sicuramente fatto presente.

Finalmente, con un gesto svogliato, il barista richiamò l’attenzione di Emma, che si affrettò a recuperare le due tazze di cartone e precipitarsi fuori dal locale, verso la biblioteca, da Regina.

 

 

***

 

 

Trovò Regina addormentata.

Seduta sulla poltrona occupata poco prima da Emma stessa, con le decolleté nere abbandonate sul pavimento e le gambe piegate sotto di sé, Regina dormiva profondamente. Emma si sciolse in un sorriso pieno d’amo – _amicizia. Emma Swan, dannazione._

Emma scosse la testa e appoggiò la propria cioccolata e il caffè per Regina a terra, accanto alla poltrona, prima di sedersi davanti alla donna, con l’intento di svegliarla. Aveva considerato l’idea di lasciarla dormire, ma il mattino dopo si sarebbe sentita indolenzita e certo la temperatura in biblioteca avrebbe continuato a scendere. Così Emma accarezzò il viso di Regina, scostandole i capelli corti che le erano caduti davanti agli occhi, e bisbigliò il suo nome, dolcemente. 

Ma Regina non sembrava affatto intenzionata a svegliarsi, così Emma alzò il tono di voce e scosse la donna, piano. Almeno, questa volta ottenne una reazione da Regina, anche se limitata a una smorfia infastidita. Emma sospirò, costringendosi a scuotere l’altra con più vigore.

«Regina. Ehi, Regina? Svegliati. Ti ho portato il caffè».

Finalmente, Regina aprì gli occhi, anche se l’espressione accigliata non abbandonò il suo viso.

«Avresti potuto svegliarmi più gentilmente» mugugnò, risentita nei confronti della signorina Swan, che si limitò a porgerle il bicchiere con il suo caffè e che poi si sedette sul pavimento, accanto alla poltrona, stringendo tra le mani la cioccolata.

«Forse, per questa sera dovremmo andare a casa. Cosa ne dici?» propose Emma, prima di prendere un lungo sorso dalla propria cioccolata.

Regina sospirò. «Sì, forse un po’ di riposo non mi farebbe male» considerò. «Immagino non fosse così, che avevi pensato di trascorrere la serata».

Emma alzò la testa, voltandosi per poter guardare Regina. «Non capisco di cosa parli. Era con te, che volevo trascorrere la serata. E l’ho trascorsa con te».

Regina sorrise e scosse la testa. «Ho apprezzato l’idea. E ho voluto torturarti volontariamente, per questa sera».

«Pessimo piano, Regina. Se ci sei tu, nulla può essere così terribile».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. « _Ma_ la prossima volta possiamo decidere insieme, cosa fare».

Per poco, Emma non si rovesciò addosso la cioccolata. Spalancò gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli di Regina. «La prossima volta?»

Regina annuì. «La prossima volta».

 

 

***

 

 

Ed effettivamente ci fu una prossima volta e, dopo quella, un’altra prossima volta. Ci furono così tante _prossima volta_ che ormai non era più questione di _se_ , ma di _quando_ Emma e Regina si sarebbero riviste. Non riuscivano a vedersi tanto spesso quanto avrebbero voluto a causa degli impegni di Emma e del nuovo lavoro di Regina, ma approfittavano di ogni occasione che avevano a disposizione. Fu così che Emma si precipitò all’interno del _Granny’s_ per pranzo, trovando Regina già seduta sul divanetto rosso, intenta a controllare un qualche tipo di documento con aria assorta.

Togliendosi la sciarpa e i guanti, necessari per fronteggiare il freddo di Boston a metà novembre, Emma raggiunse Regina, che subito alzò gli occhi dal suo lavoro per accoglierla con un sorriso che, da solo, bastò a scaldare Emma. «Ehi» disse Regina.

«Sei bellissima» rispose Emma, mugugnando tra sé e sé.

«Come?»

«Ehi!» esclamò Emma. «Ehi! Ho detto “ehi!”, solo “ehi!”. Per salutarti. Solo salutarti. “Ehi!”. Tutto qui».

«D’accordo» rispose Regina, divertita dall’atteggiamento della signorina Swan. Soprattutto, dal momento che aveva sentito benissimo, quello che Emma le aveva detto non appena si era avvicinata al tavolo.

 

 

***

 

 

«Te l’avevo detto!»

« _Te l’avevo detto_!» le fece il verso Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Ah, molto maturo, signorina Swan!» fece Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Te l’avevo detto che avrebbe piovuto e che una passeggiata nel parco sarebbe finita… _così!»_

«Oh, andiamo, Regina» fece Emma, con un sospiro. «È solo un po’ d’acqua. Qualche goccia. Finirà presto».

Regina la guardò in cagnesco e aveva tutte le ragioni per farlo. Prima di tutto, non si trattava di _qualche goccia_ , ma di un vero e proprio muro d’acqua che le aveva sorprese, inzuppandole da capo a piedi, mentre camminavano attraverso il parco di Boston, sfiorandosi le nocche l’un l’altra senza però avere il coraggio di intrecciare le dita. Seconda cosa, non accennava _affatto_ a smettere, al contrario. Il tuono che aveva seguito le parole della signorina Swan sembrava una muta promessa.

Fortunatamente, si trovavano vicine al _Parkman Bandstand_ , dove erano corse per ripararsi almeno in parte dalla pioggia, nonostante il vento continuasse a sferzare loro il viso con violenza. Avevano lasciato il _Thinking Cup_ , un locale ai margini del parco solo pochi minuti prima e, nonostante il cielo fosse grigio e denso di nubi, Emma aveva erroneamente valutato che sarebbero riuscite ad attraversalo fino all’altro lato, dove Regina avrebbe preso un taxi per tornare a casa e Emma i mezzi pubblici.  

«Prenderemo un raffreddore per colpa tua».

«Potrebbe anche andare peggio. Potrebbe colpirci un fulmine, ad esempio. Il raffreddore non mi sembra una conseguenza così trag-» Ma Emma, notando lo sguardo per nulla divertito di Regina, non concluse la frase. Notò anche che Regina tremava, così le si avvicinò.

«Vuoi..?»

«Cosa?»

Emma fece un gesto vago con la mano e Regina la guardò, confusa. «Sai, hai freddo» accennò Emma.

«Ne sono consapevole».

«Posso… Nel senso… Magari… Potrei… Posso?» domandò infine Emma, alzando le mani all’altezza delle spalle di Regina, che annuì. Emma cercò di scaldarla per come poté. «Possiamo sempre chiamare un taxi. Il _Thinking Cup_ non è tanto lontano, appena diminuisce un po’ possiamo tornare lì e-»

Regina si limitò ad annuire e Emma notò come i muscoli della donna si rilassassero al suo tocco. Rimase comunque molto sorpresa, la signorina Swan, quando Regina fece un passo verso di lei e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso nella sciarpa argentata di Emma e stringendo con le mani i lembi del suo cappotto, all’altezza del collo.

All’improvviso, a Emma non importava poi tanto che piovesse o meno.  

 

 

***

 

 

Accadde una settimana dopo.

Quando si vedevano, ormai, Regina e Emma parlavano sempre meno. E non perché non avessero nulla da dirsi, no, al contrario. Avevano un’infinità di cose da raccontare l’una all’altra, solo che nessuna parola sembrava loro adatta, come se fosse necessario un altro linguaggio perché si potessero esprimere adeguatamente. E così tenevano la bocca chiusa, ben cucita.

Accadde in biblioteca, dove Regina aveva raggiunto Emma dopo il lavoro, per aspettare l’orario di chiusura e mangiare insieme qualcosa di veloce, prima che la signorina Swan tornasse a casa da Henry.

Accadde perché Regina era appoggiata a una libreria, proprio quella dove Emma doveva uno dei volumi che era stato abbandonato su un tavolo, allungando il braccio oltre Regina. E le era così vicina…

«Ehi» bisbigliò Emma.

E Regina le sorrise, sollevò la mano per sistemare i capelli di Emma che erano sfuggiti dalla coda di cavallo, come accadeva sempre a fine giornata.

Emma fece un passo verso di lei, le posò una mano sul fianco.

Regina annuì appena. E chiuse gli occhi, non appena sentì le labbra di Emma sulle proprie e il corpo della ragazza premuto contro il proprio. Sorrise contro la bocca di Emma, ricambiando il bacio.

E non ricordava di essersi sentita tanto leggera da tanto, troppo tempo. Dall’ultima volta in cui aveva baciato Emma Swan.

 

 

***

 

 

_Emma si era tormentata per giorni e giorni e notti e notti._

_Alla fine, aveva firmato._

_Era convinta che il contratto che la signora Mills le avesse fatto firmare non fosse del tutto legale, ma quello era stato l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. All’inizio, la signora Mills aveva provato a convincerla con promesse seducenti di denaro, una piccola casa, la sicurezza di poter crescere il proprio bambino senza temere di poterlo nutrire il giorno seguente. O di dover rinunciare a lui._

_E tutto quello che chiedeva in cambio a Emma era che sparisse dalla vita di sua figlia._

_Ma aveva capito che così Emma non avrebbe ceduto, pur se tentata. Aveva il supporto di quel suo amico, lo spilungone. E, poi, aveva conservato, nonostante tutto, l’incrollabile idealismo dei giovani, quello che la vita adulta avrebbe ben presto distrutto senza esitazioni, sotto il peso delle responsabilità._

_Così la signora Mills aveva cambiato tattica ed era passata alle minacce. Perché, se la signorina Swan non avesse firmato, se non se ne fosse andata definitivamente dalla vita di Regina, se non avesse dichiarato che mai e poi mai avrebbe provato a contattarla, allora Cora Mills avrebbe distrutto la vita di Regina._

_E Emma sapeva, dalle storie che Regina le aveva raccontato, delle manipolazioni di cui la signora Mills era capace._

_Così, alla fine, Emma aveva firmato, con il cuore pesante all’idea che mai più avrebbe rivisto Regina Mills in vita sua._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon venerdì, Swen, scusate per il mancato aggiornamento della scorsa settimana, ma ovviamente con l’arrivo dell’autunno, sono stata colpita anche dall’influenza.   
> Una piccola precisazione soltanto: “Chi sei tu? E cosa ne hai fatto di Regina Mills?” è una ripresa di Ron (Harry Potter e l’Ordine della Fenice): “Chi sei tu? E che ne hai fatto di Hermione Granger?!”.   
> Grazie per la pazienza e presto risponderò a tutte le recensioni,   
> a presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
